Country Mix Up
by Mistress Fang
Summary: They're on a tour with a southern band, of which they cannot understand half of the words the singer says. But that's not their only problem, they wind up with...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** I am a HUGE country fan, any country song that means anything is what I am all about. I was watching a music video when I thought, 'what would Tokio Hotel think if they were paired up with a country rock star for a tour….. here is my idea, enjoy people.

….

Annaed shook her hair out of her face and smiled at the crowd at her feet. She had dreamed of this when she was a little girl, the fans, the rocking music, and the ability to move people with her songs.

"_I met a guy on the red eye_

_He spotted my guitar _

_And said what do you do?_

_I said, I sing for a living,_

_Country music mixed with _

_A little rock and a little blues_

_He said I'm sorry _

_But I've never been crazy _

_'bout that twang and trains and hillbilly thing_

_Whatever made you want to sing stuff like that?_

_I just looked at him and laughed and said_,"

She heard the crowd roar and jumped around, running down the walk to stand before them.

"_Cause it's songs about me_

_And who I am_

_Songs about loving and living _

_And good hearted women and family and God_

_Yeah they're all just _

_Songs about me_

_Songs about me_."

The crowd sang with her and she bent to shake some of their hands, a lot of them smiled at her and roared that they loved her. Annaed tipped her hat to them and then saw a girl sitting on her father's shoulders.

She took her hat off and gave it to her.

"_So I offered him tickets_

_I said you'll see what I mean _

_If you show up tonight_

_He said I doubt you'll change my opinion_

_I'll be kind of busy, but hey man, I'll try_,"

The man smiled and thanked her wordlessly; the girl squealed and clapped her hands in delight. Annaed smiled wider and stood back up, walking back down the path.

"_Then later on when we finished our songs_

_About scars and cars and broken hearts_

_I saw him, he was standing there _

_Right next to the stage _

_And he shouted_

_Man you were right _

_It was like you sang those_,"

She got to the guitarist and he sang along with her for a few verses, then she walked to the stairs and headed down them.

"_Songs about me_

_And who I am_

_Songs about loving and living _

_And good hearted women and family and God_

_Yeah they're all just _

_Songs about me_

_Songs about me_,"

While she was down there a couple of folks snapped pictures, she stood still and winked at them, posing gracefully.

Then she continued on down and let them touch her, shake her hand, pat her arm. A girl holding a sign that said she had survived leukemia was standing there quietly.

Annaed gestured to a couple of her guards and they picked her up, hauling her over the fence and putting her down beside Annaed.

Her friend looked like she wanted to scream.

"_So I'll just keep on singing_

_'til I hear the whole world singing those_,"

Annaed hauled the girl back to the stage and walked up the stage with her under her arm. Then she handed her a microphone and sang the last verse.

"_Songs about me_

_And who I am_

_Songs about loving and living _

_And good hearted women and family and God_

_Yeah they're all just _

_Songs about me_

_Songs about me_,"

The girl sang beautifully, her voice mixed with Annaed's pleasantly.

After the men had stopped playing she turned and shook the girl's hand, the girl was smiling widely.

Annaed guessed she had just made her day.

When the girl was escorted back to her friend Annaed turned to the crowd, "Thank you Houston!" she yelled into the microphone.

A great roar was heard at these words.

"Have a great night! Drive safe!" Annaed pranced offstage and took a towel thrust towards her by one of the stage hands.

She wiped her neck and arms, placing her mic on a stool beside her.

Her manager came up to her smiling, "Great show Annaed." She said.

Annaed smiled, "It's awesome! Thanks!" she took her earpiece out and then sighed, "Le's go to the room, I'm tired and I wan' to ge' ready to ride back to the hotel."

Her manager looked sheepish when they entered the room.

"There is actually something I need to tell you Annaed, so you won't be surprised tomorrow when we go to a meeting." She said.

Annaed arched an impeccable eyebrow; "Wha' is it?" she was now curious.

"Well, you know you are scheduled to go on tour in three weeks time." Her manager sat on a stool.

Annaed landed on the couch, "Wha' abou' it? One of the stagehands qui'?" she looked concerned, "Stop stalling Mari, and tell me wha's going on."

"You're going to be joined by a foreign band; they're coming back to America for the third time to do a tour. Their manager contacted me and asked if we could do a dual tour." she stated.

Annaed closed her eyes and then opened one, "Well, it could be worse; my guitaris' could have died suddenly."

The door opened then and in trooped her two guitarists and her drummer.

"What's this about one of us dyin'?" the guy in the lead asked.

"Nothin' Johnnie, jus' some talk abou' us bein' joined by some foreign band." She smiled at her guys.

John, or Johnnie as referred to by Annaed, rolled his eyes.

"Ah well sooner or later they woulda done this, better sooner." He said, sitting on Annaed's leg.

Annaed snorted and kicked him onto the floor, "Stay offa mah legs Johnnie." She smiled.

The other two howled with laughter as John peeled his face off of the floor.

"Annaed you remember the talk we had about your speech." Mari reprimanded.

"I's no' so bad Mari! Stop bein' so harsh!" Annaed turned her gaze to the almost forgotten manager.

Mari rolled her eyes, "It's for the fan's benefit, nobody understands you half the time when you use your full accent." She stated.

Annaed sighed, "I'll do it if I can abuse the other band!" she grinned evilly.

Her band mates snorted and Mari got up.

"Time to go guys." She said.

Annaed lazed up and then pulled a purple marker from her pocket, "Time ta go!" she rushed the door, almost running over Mari in the process.

"How long does her after-show enthusiasm last?" Mari asked.

"About three hours, then she's asleep." Mike, the drummer shrugged.

"Thank God."

….

The next morning Annaed was lazing about in her bra and underwear when her door was banged open and three frazzled band mates piled in.

"You guys on somethin' I ain'?" she asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

They got up and shut the door, "You should see these guys!" Johnnie started.

"They make no sense!" his brother Joe broke in.

"They make as much sense as you do when you use your full country-ness." Cut in Mike much more calmly.

She rolled her eyes, "You guys are weird." They detected a slight h in the word weird.

She looked back down at the book and the guys followed her line of sight. Instantly the three covered their eyes, "Annaed! You're naked!" Joe screamed.

Annaed didn't look up, she licked her thumb and then turned a page, "So?" she asked, "Besides, it's almos' naked, I have mah bra and underwear on geniuses."

They sighed and as one lowered their hands, "Just get dressed, Mari wants us down there in thirty minutes." Mike said, sitting on the end of the bed.

Annaed sighed and marked her page in her book, "Fine." She put the book to the side and then stood, walking to the bathroom and dressing.

When she came back out she was looking for her hat.

"Where's my ha'?" she asked.

Mike pointed to the TV and she snagged the thing, putting it on her straight hair, "Time tah go." She stated.

They gathered their wallets, keys, and phones before heading out the door.

When they made it to the room, that Mike had memorized the directions to because none of the rest of them would, Mari was standing outside of it.

Annaed smiled at her, "Wassup?"

Mari jumped a foot in the air and screamed slightly.

Annaed blinked owlishly at her, "Wha'?"

Mari turned on her, eyes reprimanding, "About time! Been waiting for you guys for five minutes!" she yelped.

Annaed shrugged, "So, we goin' in or wha'?" she asked.

Mari rolled her eyes and then opened the door.

Annaed allowed her guys to file in before her, Johnnie, Joe, and Mike sat down and then she followed them after a word with Mari.

When she sat between Mike and Johnnie she looked up and then blinked.

Then she smiled, "I won' be tha only girl on this trip afta all!" she said happily.

The four opposite them looked greatly confused.

Annaed's words were more than they had trained their English for.

Mike rolled his eyes, Joe and Johnnie laughed quietly at their confusion.

Mari sighed, "Annaed, that's not a woman."

Annaed tilted her head back to her manager, "Whaddaya mean she ain' a she?" she asked.

Mari shook her head, "That's a man, his name is Bill." She stated.

Annaed swiveled her head back to the she who was supposedly a he, "Wha's yo name?" she asked.

"What?" she looked confused, the three beside her were watching with the also apparent confusion.

"Yo name girl! Gimme yo name!" she hated using her 'proper' speech, but for this she felt there might be a need to, "What's your name?" she finally said.

"Oh! My name is Bill." She smiled.

Annaed narrowed her eyes, "You're not a girl?"

Bill flushed, "No."

"Damn it." Annaed slouched in her swivel chair and then glared at him, "Why not?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "Because I was born a guy!" he said.

Annaed frowned, "Can you change?" she asked.

He groaned and planted his face in his hands.

Annaed did the same a few seconds later.

Mike and the other two patted her on the back sympathetically.

The three who actually looked like guys on the other side of the table started laughing quietly.

Bill punched the one in corn rows and then mumbled something.

Mari sat beside a strict looking man then, and crossed her arms.

Annaed peeked through her fingers at them, Mari had a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Mari, how do we start this?" Mike asked.

Annaed thanked God for this man; he was always cool, calm, and collected.

Joe and Johnnie looked at the manager at the same time, Annaed looked up fully.

"Well if you guys agree to do this then we can get started on the show plans immediately." Mari stated.

Strict man nodded, his eyes ghosting over Annaed's band, he then looked over at his guys.

This was going to be an interesting seven months.

…..

Annaed sighed and stretched once they had left the room and headed off to lunch.

She was toddling behind Joe; Johnnie's arm was wrapped around her shoulders and Mike's around her waist.

Her arms were around both of their waists, this keeping them all together.

Joe slowed and Annaed gripped Johnnie's and Mike's shirts as leverage as she hefted her legs and wrapped them around Joe's waist.

Joe laughed and grabbed her legs.

Annaed readjusted her grip on the other two and then peeked of her shoulder.

The other guys were walking behind them and she was happy to see that their jaws were on the floor.

"I's abou' time someone made them do somethin' useful." She laughed.

Joe roared with laughter and Mike and Johnnie rolled their eyes.

"I wanna drink!" Joe said, Annaed agreed with him.

"Le's do this." She stated, unwrapped her arms from around Johnnie and Mike and rewrapping them around Joe's neck.

….

"I can't believe she called me a girl." Bill groused, looking at the pretty female riding her band mate's back.

"Well a lot of people do get that assumption when they first meet you Bill." Gustav said quietly.

Tom looked at his twin, "Don't worry about it Bill." He said reassuringly.

Georg just snorted, still laughing at the woman's assumption.

Bill sighed, "We have to spend seven months with them?" he asked, looking at their non-disappearing backs.

They were headed to the same lifts as the others were.

Gustav nodded and then they climbed in behind the other band.

The woman looked at him, being the same height now that she was on her friend's back, "Sup?" she asked.

Bill was again confused, "What?"

Annaed groaned, "I asked wha' was up." She explained painstakingly.

Tom took this moment to look at her ass, her band mate noticed and glared as he moved into his line of sight.

Annaed waited for a response before turning to Joe, "No' a talka'ive bunch are they?" she asked in a stage whisper.

The other three cracked up and the four Germans were left in another state of confusion.

Annaed finally snapped, "Deyah God! Will ya'll please ge' a book or sumthin! You need tah undastand everythin I say!" she yelled, glaring at them.

They understood maybe one word out of that.

Annaed growled and was about to jump Bill but Joe tightened his grip on her legs and slammed her back into the wall of the elevator.

"Lemme a' 'em!" she yelped.

"This my dear boys is your new singer." Johnnie said smiling as he gestured over to a raging Annaed.

"We believe she's on her 'period'." Mike finished, making air quotes.

Annaed turned blazing gold eyes on him now, "YOU KNOW I AIN' HAD ONE A THOSE IN TWO YEARHS!" she growled, lunging sideways and colliding with him, they both flew to the floor.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter two!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

…

A week had passed and Annaed had found many fun situations with the new band.

They still didn't get her way of talking, but she suspected that the quiet one might understand her better.

Maybe…

She was on her bed in the hotel when the door yet again busted open and her three boys fell in.

"Wheyah do ya'll ge' thah keys to this room?" she asked, flipping idly through a magazine.

She was halfway dressed, being distracted by the magazine while she was searching for a suitable bra.

Thankfully for the boys she was on her belly.

When they didn't answer she looked over her shoulder and saw one of the boys from the foreign band.

The brown haired one, what was his name? George? Greg?

Whatever his name was stood in the doorway, watching her boys get up and smiling widely.

"Annaed get dressed we're going out to an amusement park!" Joe exclaimed, used to seeing his singer and friend either in the nude or nearly there.

Why was she so comfortable with her body? Not many females were like her in that aspect.

As soon as Joe said something about dressing what's-his-name's eyes slid over to her body.

Annaed looked back down at her magazine, "I don' know, tha amusemen' parks have rollercoas'ers." She said lowly.

Johnnie bunny hopped to her bed, "Please! We haven't been in two years!" he begged, jumping on the bed and using his puppy eyes.

Annaed flicked her eyes up at him and then rolled them sighing, she got up from the bed. Making sure her back was to the brown haired dude she searched through her packs.

When she extracted decent wear she pulled on the bra and looked at Mike over her shoulder, "Help me ou'." She said.

He snapped her bra in the back and she pulled on a loose shirt.

"Okay, time tah go." She said, turning around and grabbing her black hat.

Her boys smiled and ushered what's his face out, Annaed following them.

They met up with the rest of his band and rode an elevator down, when they got to the lobby Annaed strode right out the doors, not minding the fans that screamed her name.

The rest of them watched as she got in the front of the van and then turned to look at the rest of them with an eyebrow raised.

Mike, Joe, and Johnnie ran out the doors, Johnnie slowed down before he got to the van and began to twirl a brunette's hair in his fingers. Annaed saw him and threw a ball of paper at his head, he looked over at her and then turned back to the woman, kissing her cheek and then getting in the van.

Annaed slapped his head when he got in and then they waited for the other boys.

Bill and Tom looked at each other, wondering why the other band wasn't mauled or kidnapped without their bodyguards.

Tobi moved Georg forward slightly and then three more guards appeared, escorting the boys to the waiting van.

When they made it they were messed up, the others were trying not to laugh but one wrong word or look and they wouldn't be able to control themselves.

When the van started off Annaed turned her seat around and stared at them, "Why do ya'll use bodyguards?" she asked, crossing one leg over the other.

They finally understood her!

Georg shrugged, "We get mauled." He stated.

Annaed looked at Mike, half of her mouth curling up in a smile, "Wow, your fans are horrible." She turned her seat back around and then sat quietly the rest of the ride.

…..

They were at the park and Annaed's band was being stopped from time to time. Usually by Annaed herself when she saw someone she couldn't resist.

Those someone's being little Asian children.

The other band, though, was nearly mobbed when they were spotted.

Mike and Johnnie distracted most of the girls and then Annaed pushed row head and Bill to a rollercoaster.

"Thank me fo' savin' you." She told them once they were in their seats.

Bill just stared at her and row head climbed into a seat on the rollercoaster.

Annaed finally rolled her eyes and climbed on after rows, Bill coming after her. They were strapped in and then had to wait for a little bit before the ringer buzzed and they shot off.

Annaed gripped the bar around her shoulders and tried to keep from screaming. Too late she realized she had not bound her hair and now it was flying back around the seat.

She closed her eyes for a second and then reopened them, seeing at least three loops ahead of them. She couldn't hold her screams when they started going upside down.

She heard laughter on either side of her but ignored it, concentrating on surviving.

They twisted and turned, ran four more loops, and finally got back to the part of the ride where she could get off.

When they had stopped she threw the straps off and climbed shakily over row head and then was caught by Mike.

"I ha'e this place." She murmured.

Mike laughed, "We heard you screaming from the ground at least three miles away." He teased.

Annaed pulled a hair band from her pocket and then pulled her hair up, she looked for Joe, he had her hat.

When she saw him he had her black hat on his head, laughing with Johnnie. She stalked her way over to him and then snatched it off, messing his hair up.

"Mine." She snarled.

Joe laughed harder and then she punched him in the shoulder, making him fall on his ass.

And then he was being laughed at by the rest of the band and the other band.

Annaed sighed, looking over her shoulder at the foreigners.

"Wha' are ya'll's names?" she asked, stopping their laughter.

Bill looked over at the rest of them and then pointed to the short blonde one.

"His name is Gustav," the brown haired guy, "Georg," and then row head, "my brother Tom." He finished.

Annaed cocked an eyebrow up, "They couldn' introduce themselves because?" she asked.

Bill flushed.

"We're used to him talking." Georg said.

Annaed shook her head and then turned to Johnnie, "Your turn, pick a ride." She told him.

…..

Two nights later Annaed was ready for the last show in that area, her blue jeans and blood red shirt waiting for her on the bed.

She was washing up in the shower real fast.

When she got out and combed her hair she heard a knock on the door.

Annaed wrapped a red towel around her body and then went to answer it, if it was one of her boys they would have busted in.

She opened the door and the short blonde guy was standing there, he took in her state of dress and then flushed.

"Sorry, I'll wait out here." He apologized, pulling the door shut.

Annaed chuckled and then dressed, pulling everything on slowly as her skin was still damp.

Then she put on her red hat and opened the door again.

Gustav had been joined by her boys; all were talking to each other, the boys were dressed as she was.

They liked to color coordinate.

"Ya'll ready?" she asked, getting their attention.

"Yes, let's go." Joe said, holding onto his guitar.

Annaed lead them out to the elevators, Gustav following them.

When the doors shut she turned and looked at him, "So, what did you want?" she asked politely, using the 'proper' speech. She had to use it onstage in a little bit, had to get ready.

Gustav looked over at her, "I wanted to go see your show, see how your performance is and all that." He stated.

Annaed shrugged, "Ok." She said, turning when the doors opened and heading out.

….

She was on the last song for the night, the crowd was ready, and she was hyper.

"_Summertime is finally here_

_That old ballpark, man, is back in gear_

_Out on 49_

_Man I can see the lights_,"

The crowd roared and she smiled, just wait till the tour, she had a few guests that would be joining her for a few shows.

"_School's out and the nights roll in_

_Man, just like a long lost friend_

_You ain't seen in a while_

_And can't help but smile_,"

Joe strummed the guitar and Annaed headed down into the crowd, shaking hands and taking pictures again.

"_And it's two bare feet on the dashboard_

_Young love and an old Ford_

_Cheap shades and a tattoo_

_And a Yoo-Hoo bottle on the floorboard_,"

A few faces she recognized and she smiled at them, her guards followed uselessly.

When she saw a young man standing there in the crowd with his mouth hanging open she gestured to one of the guards and he helped him over the fence.

"Can you sing?" she asked, bringing the mic away from her face.

The guy nodded and she led him onto the stage.

"_Perfect song on the radio_

_Sing along 'cause it's one we know_

_It's a smile, it's a kiss_

_It's a sip of wine, it's summertime_

_Sweet summertime_,"

They sang and danced, the guy looked like he had just won the jackpot.

Annaed saw Gustav watching her incredulously from the side of the stage.

"_Temperature says 93_

_Down at the Deposit and Guarantee_

_But that swimmin' hole_

_It's nice and cold_

_Bikini bottoms underneath_

_But the boys' hearts still skip a beat_

_When them girls shimmy off_

_Them old cutoffs_,"

Annaed threw her hat into the crowd and then smiled at the guy at her side.

"_And it's two bare feet on the dashboard_

_Young love and an old Ford_

_Cheap shades and a tattoo_

_And a Yoo-Hoo bottle on the floorboard_

_Perfect song on the radio_

_Sing along 'cause it's one we know_

_It's a smile, it's a kiss_

_It's a sip of wine, it's summertime_

_Sweet summertime_,"

They made it back down to the crowd and the guy jumped over the fence to rejoin his friends.

Annaed walked to the end of the fence, singing the whole time.

"_The more things change_

_The more they stay the same_

_Don't matter how old you are_

_When you know what I'm talkin' 'bout_

_Yeah baby when you got_

_Two bare feet on the dashboard_

_Young love and an old Ford_

_Cheap shades and a tattoo_

_And a Yoo-Hoo bottle rollin' on the floorboard_

_Perfect song on the radio_

_Sing along 'cause it's one we know_

_It's a smile, it's a kiss_

_It's a sip of wine, it's summertime_

_Sweet summertime_,"

Annaed finished her song and then walked back onstage while her boys finished the guitar and drum sounds.

She waved to the crowd and then walked offstage, grabbing a towel and another hat.

She put the hat on and draped the towel over her shoulders.

Gustav was appraising her from the sidelines.

"You weren't mobbed." He finally said.

Annaed laughed, she walked to her dressing room, Gustav following her, and sat on a chair, "Of cour'e I wasn' mobbed. My fans are amazin'!" she exclaimed.

Gustav shook his head, hardly understanding her words.

"You sing really great, and your performance is cool." He told her.

Annaed shrugged, "I pu' everythin' I am in these shows, some'imes tha' ain' enough, bu' if it is, well, I did somethin' good didn' I?" she said more than asked.

Gustav smiled.

Joe, Johnnie, and Mike came in then and they all sat on the couch, "Can we go now?" Mike asked.

Annaed nodded, pulling her marker from her pants, "I's time tah go." She told Gustav, standing and going to the door.

…

Gustav went to his room and opened the door, he stepped in and then stopped when he found the rest of his friend's there.

"What's up?" he asked, shutting the door behind him.

Bill shrugged, "Nothing, hey where were you?" he asked back.

"I went to see how Annaed and her band performed." Gustav explained.

Tom looked over at him from the window, "So? How did they perform then?" he asked.

Gustav walked further into the room and then sat on his bed, "They were amazing, her songs held so much meaning." He told them.

Georg looked up from his laptop, "Say what?" he asked.

"Look up one of her songs and you'll see." Gustav said, laying back on his bed.

Georg snorted but soon a song was playing and Tom and Bill fell silent from their talking to listen to it.

After it went off Georg checked the name, "It's called 'Who You'd Be Today." He stated.

Bill looked up, "That's such a sad song." He looked over at Tom.

Tom nodded, "It is." He added.

They all fell silent, absorbed in their own thoughts.

Well, until a thought occurred to Bill.

"Wait, I understood every word she sang, why does she not speak clearly offstage?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"I think it has something to do with her accent," Gustav started, "she has a heavy country accent, or so Mike told me." He told them.

Georg shrugged, "It must be annoying have to correct your language so everyone understands you." He spoke from experience.

Bill poked his bottom lip out; "Well…" he couldn't find any words.

Tom shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going to bed." He said.

Tom left then, Bill followed him out and Gustav went to get a shower while Georg looked up Annaed.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter three!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

They had been on the road for at least a week and a half.

Annaed was going to spaz out or something.

She was so bored…

Mike laid his head on her lap and stared up at her with amused eyes. "Anything you want to do, Annaed?" he asked laughingly.

Annaed looked down at him with a slight frown evident on her gentle face.

"No, no' really… unless you wan' to play the I Spy game…" Annaed trailed off with a sideways look to the window.

Mike shook his head. "No, I am just fine taking a nap." he stated, turning over and sitting up to go back to the room where their bunks were. Annaed watched him go and then sighed looking down as she did.

'So bored…' she thought taking a hand and moving a piece of silver hair from in front of her eyes.

A weight made itself known beside her and she looked up to see Bill.

Their bands were sharing a tour bus to cut down on the costs of things; she was alarmed to find that the foreign guys took longer in the shower than she did.

Bill was saying something. "…this crazy?"

Annaed blinked. "Wai', wha'?" she asked smartly.

Bill looked faintly irritated but he voiced his question again. "Are you guys always this crazy?" he moved his hand around in a circle.

Annaed glanced around to see what he was talking about as she knew they weren't always crazy… just ninety nine percent of the time.

Joe and Johnnie were having a drinking contest, with that she didn't really want to know. Mike hadn't gone back to the rooms; instead he had found some sort of stick and was whacking Johnnie on the back with it making him spill most of his drinks on his shirt.

She face faulted upon seeing this.

Bill looked questioningly at her unmoving body on the ground.

When Annaed picked herself back up and sat on the couch again she took another look at the three at the table across from her.

"Wha' the heyall are ya'll doin'?" she asked looking at them as if they were out of their minds.

Mike turned to her with a winning smile. "Nothing Annaed, go back to your musing." he told her.

Annaed rolled her eyes. "You know wha' happens when I muse too much." She told him.

Bill looked back and forth between them as they debated on whether or not she would go back to thinking or not.

He turned to Tom. "sie sind so komisch." he chuckled.

Tom lifted an eyebrow. "wenn du es sagst." he muttered, watching the four interact.

Gustav moved over to the table the three band members were at and sat down between Joe and Mike.

Georg watched him for a second before moving to join him, to make sure he didn't get hurt or have his mind turn crazy as well.

…

"_I should have known by the way you passed me by_

_There was something in your eyes and it wasn't right_

_I should have walked but I never had the chance_

_Everything got out of hand and I let it slide_,"

Annaed was opening her first concert with her song Undo It, she wrote it when she broke up with her two year boyfriend.

He had cheated on her.

"_Now I only have myself to blame for falling for your stupid games_

_I wish my life could be the way it was before I saw your face_,"

Joe smiled at her when she turned to look at him and Johnnie stuck his tongue out.

"_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_,"

She took her microphone off of its stand and then walked to the front of the stage.

"_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_,"

She smiled as she sang, hiding her pain.

"_Now your photos don't have a picture frame_

_And I never say your name and I never will_

_And all your things, well I threw them in the trash_

_And I'm not even sad_,"

They didn't see the heartache she was still going through. Although it ached rarely now, thank God.

"_Now you only have yourself to blame for playing all those stupid games_

_You're always gonna be the same and, oh no, you'll never change_,"

She turned and walked to her left, going to sing for the people on that side of the stage.

"_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_,"

They smiled at her, knowing her story courtesy of the press, but she didn't care about it.

"_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_,"

Annaed turned and walked to the right side of the stage, her silver hair swaying behind her on invisible wind.

She made it to the other side and bent slightly.

"_You want my future, you can't have it_

_I'm still trying to erase you from my past_

_I need you gone so fast_,"

The Tokio Hotel boys were watching her backstage; wide eyed they had ceased moving several minutes ago.

"She's amazing." Bill whispered.

"_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_

_You had my heart, now I want it back_

_I'm starting to see everything you lack_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_,"

She turned around and winked at Mike, he smiled at her, though it was forced.

She tilted her head back and brought the mic back to her lips.

"_You stole my happy, you made me cry_

_Took the lonely and took me for a ride_

_Boy, you blew it, you put me through it_

_I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it_,"

She let the boys bring the flow of the beat to a stop and then she pranced to Joe. "We need to go with something they can sing along with," she looked around. "Let's play Good Time." She suggested.

Annaed then turned and pranced back to the center of the stage. "We're going to do an old favorite of mine!" she announced. "Good Time!"

The crowd screamed their joy.

"_Good Time _

_Work, work all week long_

_Punchin' that clock from dusk till dawn._

_Countin' the days till Friday night_

_That's when all the conditions are right._

_For a good time_

_I need a good time_,"

She smiled and moved with the steps.

…..

After Annaed had finished with her show the Tokio Hotel boys tramped onstage. She heard the deafening roar of teenage throats as they caught sight of them.

Annaed jacked up an eyebrow. "Wha's wi'h them?" she asked, looking around the curtain and seeing Bill waving cheerily.

"You think tha' boy is gay?" she murmured to Mike who was leaning his head on her shoulder.

"It's a very real possibility," Mike stated, narrowing his eyes.

Annaed nodded, turning and heading for the dressing room. "Le's change, I'm sticky." She said.

The thundering roar of an electric guitar drowned out Annaed's thoughts as she headed for her room. 'Typical, showin' off.' She thought, rolling her eyes.

Joe and Johnnie were having an arm wrestling match in the middle of the floor when she opened the door. Annaed arced an eyebrow at them before stepping over Joe's prostrate body and going for her extra clothes.

"You guys turn around.'" she told them, sliding her shirt over her head and unsnapping her red bra.

Mike looked incredulous. "You expect us to look after we see nearly everything on a daily basis?" he asked.

Joe looked shocked and Johnnie pushed his hand into the carpet.

"You los' Joe." Annaed said, not turning around.

"How did you know that?"Joe demanded, looking at her bare back in astonishment.

"I know which of you celebra'es in silence and which woul' yell his victory," she answered mystically.

Annaed pulled her new shirt on and then turned to the three of them. "You guys head ou' for a second, I need to look a' somethin'," she told them.

Mike and Johnnie rolled the eyes, the lesser getting up from the floor, and then Joe was dragged out of the room by his brother.

Annaed pulled her pants down and stared at the mark on her leg.

It was a three inch scar, located on her inner thigh, in the shape of an arrow. She didn't know how he had been able to do that, but he had done it.

Now she had to live with it.

All because of one stupid argument.

She sighed and changed her pants and underwear before calling out to the three boys.

They came in and shut the door on a scream from the crowd. "Sounds like someone is hormonal," Annaed chuckled.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Their fans are all between the ages of ten and eighteen," he supplied.

Annaed turned her eyes on him. "Fo real?" she asked.

"For real," he nodded.

She humphed and then leaned back into her chair. "Wonda' why…" she trailed off looking to the side.

Mike shrugged and they sat in silence for a while, the room sometimes shaking from an especially loud guitar chord or drum bang.

Annaed finally looked up. "Is' because of the boys," she muttered.

Joe and Johnnie looked at her from their staring contest. "Say what?" Johnnie asked.

"The boys, tha's why they have so many teenagers," Annaed's lip curled slightly. She never liked young people as per her experience growing up.

Mike shrugged. "Oh well," he stated.

Annaed shrugged. "As long as they don' attack us," she said dismissively.

Mike and Joe laughed, clutching their sides and falling over, Johnnie rolled his eyes. "Yea real funny," he sniffed.

"Jus' because you're tha only one who cares abou' his appearance doesn' mean we wanna ge' attacked too," Annaed growled at him.

Johnnie smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes.

Finally he sighed and nodded.

Annaed looked victorious.

Their door opened, then, and Georg poked his head in. "We're going to an after party later, you guys want to go?" he asked.

Annaed shook her head immediately. "They can go, I will have no part in hormonal teenage girls," she snapped.

Mike looked at Georg. "We'll go," he told the older man.

Georg nodded and he disappeared.

Annaed smiled sweetly at her band mates slash friends slash partners in crime. "Have fun," she cackled.

Joe narrowed his eyes at her. "If I come back and find my underwear on the roof again I am going to pin you to the underside of Georg's bed," he threatened.

Annaed looked confused. "Wha's so bad abou' tha'?"she asked.

"His bunk is on top of Tom's and Tom masturbates," Joe cackled.

Annaed's eyes widened. "How tha fuck did ya'll find tha' ou'?" she screeched.

Mike and Johnnie were doubled over in gales of laughter. "Because we talked with Gustav and Georg," Joe answered.

"Boys gossip worse than girls," Annaed muttered, looking down.

"Of course we do," Mike said.

Annaed rolled her eyes at him and then stood up. "Time to go," she said, pulling a sharpie out.

"Ok," Joe stood up behind her.

….

Annaed sidled up to Bill after the rest of them had gone to the party; they were the only ones left.

He looked down at her and she smiled. "Want to play a game?" she asked, using proper English so he would understand.

He looked a bit unsure, but Annaed pulled a puppy face. Bill caved. "Okay," he agreed.

Annaed moved so she was sitting in front of him. "Ok, I will ask a question and you answer," she told him.

Bill nodded feeling a little apprehensive.

"How do you catch a giraffe?" Annaed asked.

Bill was at a loss. "I don't know…" he muttered.

"Giraffe bait. Now, how do you catch a lion?" she queried.

Bill felt a little more confident. "Lion bait?" he asked.

"Yes. How do you catch a shark?" she questioned.

"Shark bait!" Bill smiled.

Annaed grinned, too bad Bill didn't notice the evil in it. "How do you catch a cat?" she asked.

"Cat bait," Bill nodded.

Annaed drew her proverbial card forth. "Now how do you catch an eye master?" she asked deviously.

Bill frowned. "An eye master?" he repeated.

Annaed nodded.

"Eye master bait," he said cautiously.

Annaed exploded into gales of laughter, falling over out of her chair and hitting her head.

Bill watched with wide eyes as she proceeded to roll around.

He was now very confused.

Annaed finally sat up after about three minutes of gut busting laughing.

She sat back on the chair across from Bill and smiled at him. "Did you get it?" she asked.

Bill shook his head.

Annaed took a piece of paper from her pocket and grabbed the sharpie from the table. Once she had both items in front of her she wrote out eye master bait on the pristine paper.

Then she turned the page to Bill and gestured for him to read it.

Bill leaned and read the thing three times, still not getting it.

Annaed scowled and sighed, and then she turned the paper around and wrote in small letter under the big ones.

'I masturbate'

She turned the paper around and Bill looked at the two forms of the words once more.

Then he tipped back in his chair and stared at Annaed incredulously.

"You said it yourself Bill," she stated. "You masturbate."

Bill fell over twitching and Annaed went to the bar to grab a drink.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter four!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Kelly Clarkson was a good personal friend of Annaed.

They did a lot of things together, so when Kelly had called her to ask her to help sing a song in one of her shows. Annaed couldn't say no.

"Sure when is it?" she had asked.

They made the arrangements, and then the bus was turned and they were headed for Wyoming.

Naturally the Tokio Hotel boys weren't that pleased but Annaed just stared at them until they shut up.

Then she had smiled and practiced the song she would be doing with Kelly.

….

Once in Wyoming Kelly and Annaed color coded their wardrobes and then sang together for the greater part of three hours.

Then Kelly had to get ready for her show and Annaed helped her pick out her outfits. Then Annaed got her black leather outfit together to match Kelly's black leather outfit.

She then sat around with Mike and Georg, who had come to watch her.

Finally Kelly raced back and put her outfit on in point three seconds.

"Time to go." She tossed over her shoulder at Annaed.

Annaed stood and fixed her gloves and then grabbed an extra mike.

Mike patted her on her back and then she ran off with Kelly.

The opening chords flooded over the stadium and then Kelly stepped out.

"_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me_

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_,"

Then Annaed stepped out on the left side of the stage and smiled.

"_I never read your letter_

_'Cos I knew what you'd say_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Try and make it all OK_,"

Kelly smiled at Annaed and then the older woman pranced over to the country star.

"_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way_

_She may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_,"

They sang the chorus together and then Kelly kept on with the next verse.

"_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_,"

Annaed and Kelly were both screaming into their mikes, the fans were wild, having never anticipated this.

"_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away_,"

There was a gap in the steps at the end of the stage, Annaed and Kelly looked at each other. Then they both ran for it and jumped down them, landing with a large bang and teeth jarring thuds.

"_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_Never again_,"

They didn't stop harmonizing at the chorus, Annaed just lapsed into silence until Kelly made it halfway down the next verse.

"_Never again will I hear you_

_Never again will I miss you_

_Never again will I fall to you_

_Never_

_Never again will I kiss you_

_Never again will I want to_

_Never again will I love you_

_Never_,"

They smirked at each other and then at the fans, Kelly wanted Annaed to help her sing this song for a reason.

She had been burnt by a man, so for her to sing this song was like adding an extra, unknown, fire that Kelly didn't have.

"_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

_You knew exactly what you would do_

_And don't say, you simply lost your way_

_They may believe you but I never will_

_I never will_

_I never will_,"

They both turned to each other and sang the last verse as loud as they could.

"_Never again_,"

Annaed was heaving when she pulled her mike from her lips.

Kelly was smiling widely and turning to the crowd to bow.

Annaed finally turned too and bowed when she did.

Kelly finally slung an arm around her shoulders and they turned and walked off the stage.

…..

"You are so amazing Annaed! You know that and I know that and the world knows that." Kelly was still preaching thirty minutes later while the girls were getting their hair done.

"You're over-exaggera'ing, Kelly," Annaed laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm only as amazing as the nex' singer." She finished.

Kelly was tempted to shake her head but her curls were being added so she settled for playfully glaring.

Annaed laughed again and then her head was released. "Well i's time for me tah go, still on tour you know." She winked at Kelly and hugged her before leaving.

Mike and Georg stood when she made it to the tour bus. "Finally! You kept us waiting for forever!" they chorused, waving their arms.

Annaed peered at them through one eye. "You've been infected with Joe-i'is." She said quickly, crossing herself and stepping back.

Mike crossed his arms and looked at Georg. "I've had Joe-itis for years, she means you've been infected now." He told the older man.

Georg's eyes widened. "How do I get rid of it!" he exclaimed, examining his body.

"You don', you have tah live wi'h i'." Annaed said behind him.

Georg yelped and whirled around. "How did you get there?" he yelled.

Annaed looked around. "I don' know." She walked to the back of the tour bus and sat between Johnnie and Tom.

Johnnie was dozing and Tom was playing a video game on the TV.

Annaed looked around and spotted the remote lying on Johnnie's leg.

She grabbed it and flipped channels.

Tom yelped and she turned to see his eyes go wide and his hands drop the controller.

When he turned to her she burst out laughing.

"Why did you do that? Turn it back!" he demanded, leaning forward and trying to grab the remote.

Annaed narrowed her eyes at him and placed a high heeled foot again his chest. "Back evil demon!" she exclaimed, pulling a stick from under the couch and whacking at Tom with it.

Tom yelled again and threw his arms over his head to protect himself from the stick.

Annaed suddenly dropped the stick and pulled his arms down.

Tom was thrown off balance and he fell face down on the couch. Annaed miraculously appeared on his back running her hand over his corn rows.

Johnnie woke up when he felt something land in his lap. He looked down and his face blanked out. "Dude that's so not cool." He said.

Georg, Gustav, Mike, Joe, and Bill all looked up to see Tom with his face in Johnnie's lap.

Annaed was unnoticed on his back.

All of them, with the exception of Bill, started laughing.

Bill looked horror struck. "Tom!" he cried, looking like he was about to cry.

Tom was suffocating with his head in Johnnie's pants and Annaed on his back not allowing him up.

Johnnie finally looked up and stared at Annaed. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to help Tom out of his pants.

"I want corn rows." Annaed stated, running her hand through Tom's own corn rows yet again.

She was finally de-backed and Tom sat up heaving, tears streaming from his eyes.

"I never wanted to be that close to a guy's dick!" he exclaimed, scooting as far away from Johnnie as he could.

Annaed laughed at him from the floor.

Mike and Joe fell off their chairs and rolled around on the floor.

Bill rushed over to Tom, throwing his arms around his ten minute older brother and hugging him. "Don't worry Tom! She did bad things to me as well!" he sobbed.

Tom hugged his brother back and they cried together.

"Did anyone give them drugs?" Annaed voiced, unheard by the twins, and everyone else cracked up again.

Annaed stood and dusted herself off, and then she made a beeline for her chair which Mike had vacated.

Gustav shook his head at her. "I think you did something to their food." He stated.

Annaed smiled sweetly. "Of course, because annoying people is my favori'e pas' time." She rubbed her hands together and then chuckled evilly.

Johnnie sat beside her and nodded. "It's true." He said.

Georg pulled out a pack of cards and they started playing poker.

Joe and Mike finally got up off the floor and sat with them to play as well.

The twins continued to cry, ignored by the rest of the bus, until Bill fell asleep and Tom looked up to see a poker game going on.

Annaed suddenly looked up. "Who wan's tah play Russian Roule'e?" she asked.

Mike, Joe, and Johnnie all raised their hands and Georg and Gustav stared at them.

"Wha'?" Annaed looked at them both.

"People die playing that." Gustav stated quietly.

"No' wi'h wa'er guns." Annaed disappeared and then reappeared holding eight water guns.

"Oh." Georg looked at them and then took one. "Sure I'll play." He said, pointing and shooting at Tom.

Tom dived and narrowly missed the jet of water.

Annaed rolled her eyes and then smiled. "You know wha'? Never mind, I wanna play wa'er war." She picked up her own gun and shot Gustav in the face before running and hiding.

Johnnie got his gun and aimed at Mike, shooting him in the eye before going to hide as well.

The rest of them grabbed guns and hightailed it to hide or fight.

…

When Bill woke up he was thoroughly soaked and chilly, there was a foreign weight on him, and his makeup was ruined.

He opened his eyes and looked into the scarily grinning face of Annaed.

He flinched and she clamped a hand on his mouth. "Shh, you can' le' them hear us." She whispered, looking around.

Bill twitched and whimpered.

"I told you to shu' up." She whispered.

Bill looked around and found that he had been moved somewhere dark.

"We're in the upper game room, no one knows abou' i' except me." Annaed explained, seeing Bill's curious glance around.

"Well… me and Mike." she amended.

Bill wriggled out from under Annaed and she positioned her body so she was facing away from him. The she held her water gun up and waited.

"You made too much noise, if Mike heard you then he'll be here in a lil bi'." She stated.

Bill watched as a small crack of light appeared in the floor and then something dark appeared in that light.

Annaed shot twice and heard Mike's yell as he fell trying to rub his eyes.

The she sat on the door to the extra game room. "There is a ligh' swi'ch near your elbow, flip i'."

Bill fumbled around and then found the light switch, he flipped it and then stared around in awe.

"Yea, i's awesome ain' i'?" Annaed's voice came from behind him and he found himself nodding.

She sighed. "The war should be over in a lil while… so I guess we can play a video game or somma'." She got up and moved so she was in front of the TV.

Then something flew over her shoulder at Bill and he barely caught it.

She turned on the TV and sat on the couch. "You comin?" she asked, looking over at Bill.

Bill got up and sat on the couch near her. Annaed smiled at him. "Sorry abou' your clothes, your brother did i' though." She told him.

Bill frowned and nodded, Annaed then turned her attention back to the TV and mashed a couple of buttons on the controller in her hands.

"You up for racin' games?" she asked, not looking at him this time.

Bill nodded.

"Okay, here we go." Annaed pressed start and they chose their cars.

Then the countdown for a drag racing game started and Annaed grinned.

….

"Where's my brother?" Tom looked around. "Where's Bill guys?" he looked up at Georg and Gustav.

Both of them shrugged and then looked around the bus as well.

Mike came up to them in new dry clothes and nodded at Georg. "What'cha looking for?" he asked.

"Bill." Tom said. "Have you seen him?" he asked.

Mike nodded. "Annaed has him in the extra gaming room." He explained.

Tom felt the blood drain from his face. "Why?" he croaked.

"I don't know." Mike pointed to a door. "Go through that and you'll find them." He stated, going to the couch and sitting on it to watch TV.

Tom rushed for the door and rushed up the short steps, when he made it to another door he opened that and was shot in the face.

"I tol' you they would come af'er us." He heard Annaed saying.

To his utter astonishment he heard Bill chuckling.

"Bill!" he exclaimed, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

Annaed and Bill were sitting on a couch, a water gun in Annaed's hand behind Bill's back. Bill was leaning forward slightly and totally concentrated on a game.

Annaed was too, but apparently she could be a multi-tasker.

Tom slowly walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, and made his way to the couch to sit on the arm of it.

They barely glanced at him, being on the tenth lap of the racing game.

They only had two laps to go and Annaed had the lead.

Tom watched as they swung around the curve, Annaed drifted, and then took another lap. One lap now.

Bill frowned, Annaed cackled, and Tom stared at the game, hoping Bill would win.

Finally about a minute later Annaed's Chevy slid into the finish lane and Bill started crying. Ruining his makeup further.

Tom made a 'huh' noise and Annaed patted herself on the back.

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter five!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

"Does it hurt? To know I'll never be there; bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere!" Annaed could not get that song out of her head.

Especially since it was so damn _itchy_.

Why didn't that woman who did her hair say ANYTHING about this?

Annaed reached up and patted her head, getting rid of the itch.

She went back to singing as she drove back to the hotel.

They were stopped in Colorado for a couple of shows.

Annaed had gone to get her hair done; she smiled as she thought of her boys' faces when they got a look at her.

When Annaed reached the hotel she parked the car behind the tour bus and then went in. The people inside stopped and stared as she passed; she smirked and got on the elevator.

When she reached the top she went to the room she knew everyone would be in and slid the card in. When the door opened and she stepped in she was met with the back of seven heads.

They were all watching a movie on the plasma screen TV.

Annaed smirked and walked up behind them all, perching behind Bill and Tom. Her two favorite annoy toys.

No one noticed her at first; they just kept watching the movie.

Annaed let her eyes drift to the screen and smirked in amusement.

Boys would be boys, and boys would be watching a fucking porno.

Annaed suddenly had a very devious idea.

She slid off the couch and knelt behind it on her knees. Then she took her left hand and trailed it lightly along the side of Bill's shaved head.

He shivered but otherwise did nothing; Annaed brought her mouth close to his ear and looked at the screen.

She started moaning faintly, adding in some faint "Oh Billa's," in breathy whispers.

She had the satisfaction of seeing goose-bumps rise along the back of his neck, but he still didn't notice her.

Annaed turned her head slightly, her sight still on the TV, and nibbled along the side of his ear.

She managed to add another moan before Bill suddenly jumped and screeched, leaping out of the couch. He whirled around but found nothing behind it.

Annaed was holding her stomach and laughing silently as she bent over double behind the couch.

Tears of mirth trailed down her face and she was glad she didn't wear makeup that day.

The other guys were all staring at Bill as if he had lost his mind.

"Bill… something wrong?" Mike asked semi slowly, looking at him with half an eye, still absorbed in the 'movie'.

Bill shuddered. "I thought I heard… well…" he was at a loss for words.

Annaed couldn't hold it back any longer.

She burst into loud gales of laughter, effectively scaring the entire male population in the room.

They were all beside Bill in a second.

"What the fuck." Georg whispered.

Mike was standing behind Gustav; he listened to the laughter coming from behind the couch, and then rolled his eyes.

"Oh it's just Annaed." He said, her name coming out like an explicative.

Georg looked from the couch to the television. "Should we turn that off?" he asked.

Johnnie shook his head. "Nah, she won't admit it but she watches it with us from time to time." He smiled.

Annaed's head popped up from behind the couch and she glared at Johnnie. "Shu' up." She snarled.

The boys now had something to stare at.

"Annaed… what did you do… to your… hair?" Joe asked haltingly.

Annaed patted the cornrows. "Like them? I told ya'll I wan'ed them." She smiled winningly.

All seven of the boys lifted their right eyebrows at the same time.

Annaed kept smiling as she stood from behind the couch and then stepped over it to sit on it properly. Then she motioned with her hand. "Ge' ou' of the way, you're ruining the movie." She picked up a bowl of popcorn and started eating from it.

Gustav recovered first; he walked slowly over to the couch and sat on the farthest end.

Way away from Annaed.

Mike, Joe, and Johnnie sat together on the other end.

Georg sat beside Gustav, both of them watching Annaed cautiously.

Bill and Tom looked at each other, wondering how to go about this.

Annaed glared at them. "Well? Ge' out of the way, the good par' is abou' to star'." She shoved her hand in the popcorn bowl and then placed a few pieces in her mouth.

Tom moved slowly, sitting on her right beside Georg.

Bill crossed the distance with two strides and sat on her left, beside Joe.

The twins shared another look over her head before focusing tenderly on the TV.

Annaed smirked to herself, she knew they thought she was a crazy bitch, they were right but they had no idea how much of a crazy bitch she really was.

They would know far too well by the time the tour was over though.

She resisted the urge to burst out laughing again, now wasn't the time.

She instead settled to watch the porno.

….

Bill shook his head when he and Tom went back to their room.

"She's crazy." He said, looking over at Tom who was getting clothes out of his suitcase.

Presumably for a shower.

"Yeah, but I think I like it." Tom looked up and smirked at Bill.

"Why the hell did she get cornrows?" Bill suddenly busted out.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Because they're awesome." He stated, like that was the only reason worth having them.

…

Annaed jumped on Mike's bed; Mike sat on the couch and watched her.

"So… did you have anything sweet today?" he asked, his eyes following her movements.

Annaed nodded. "A big bar of chocola'e and m&ms! Oh, and the Reese, can' forge' my favori'e candy." She smiled at him and jumped up before moving into a laying down position. She landed on her back and sighed.

Mike sighed. "You ate too much candy, you need to do something to get over your hyper-ness." He advised, trying to look very wise.

Annaed rolled her eyes at the ceiling.

She rolled so she was lying on her side. "Shu' up." She said.

It was Mike's turn to roll his eyes.

"Seriously though, go do something to calm your happy ass down." He got up and pushed her off the bed and out the door.

Annaed kicked the door once it was closed and then ran to the room she knew Bill and Tom shared.

She knocked and then waited, smiling when she saw Bill opening the door.

"Hi! Mike said to me tha' I needed to do something to calm me down so I came over here and decided tha' we should fuck." She maintained a calm face while she said this.

Bill's eyes grew round, which was funny as they were usually slanted.

Then he started sputtering and Annaed pushed him into the room. "No poin' arguing, I have to do wha' Mike says." She stated.

Bill tried to push her away but she shoved him and he fell onto Tom's bed.

Then she jumped on him and smiled wider.

Bill was about to begin hyperventilating.

Then the door to the bathroom opened and steam escaped it along with a wet Tom.

Annaed looked over at him and saw that he only had a towel around his hips.

Tom stopped short in the middle of the doorway to the bathroom and the room.

He blinked at them.

Annaed blinked at him.

"Well! I guess my game's over." She whispered.

Tom shifted. "What are you doing to my brother?" he asked.

Bill pleaded with his twin through his eyes to get the crazy bitch off of him.

"I'm raping him, wanna help?" Annaed snickered when Tom's jaw dropped.

Then she climbed off of Bill and retreated to the door. "Relax, I was playin', no need to ge' your panties in a wad." She opened the door and escaped cackling madly.

Johnnie was crossing the hall when he saw her; he looked in the room and saw two horror struck twins.

"Oh, she got ya'll didn't she? What was it this time? Mass murderer or raping?" he asked casually.

Bill went white.

Tom stared at the other guitarist in disbelief.

Joe joined Johnnie in the door. "Wouldn't be the first time she did that… I think she might be on a sugar high again." He looked over his shoulder at the woman who was trying to climb the wall.

Mike came out of his room at the sound of repetitive thumps.

He looked to the wall and faced palmed.

Then he grabbed Annaed and dragged her into the room with him.

Tom and Bill stood at the door with Joe and Johnnie. "What the hell is she on?"Bill demanded.

Johnnie shrugged. "Chocolate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter six!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed smiled at the boys, they all lifted their eyebrows at her for a single confused moment.

Then a bell dinged and she jumped up, Mike, Joe, and Johnnie behind her, and ran for the stage.

When she went on a few people cheered, most waved.

"Hello Annaed!" the interviewer spoke as soon as Annaed had bounced into the couch. "How are you doing?"

Annaed grinned at the woman; she'd had two chocolate bars prior to the interview time, and then lifted a mike from the couch beside her hip.

"Well I am doin' fine, how are you?" Annaed asked in her familiar, to her fans, country drawl.

The interviewer, a blonde haired petite woman, leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. "Thanks for asking, I'm doing great myself. How's your tour doing?" she questioned.

Annaed shrugged. "It could be a lot less exciting." She teased. "The band we are touring with is awesome. I'm having such a fun time with them." She winked.

The interviewer had done her research on Annaed, she knew this particular country star liked to play jokes.

"How so?" she asked, looking towards Mike now.

"Well, she likes to eat sweets before a gig." Mike took Annaed's mike. "She gets so hyper when she does that, it's a good way to spend the energy."

Annaed smiled at him and then Joe took the mike. "She also likes to eat them to torture the rest of us with her inventive tricks." He added.

Johnnie then stole the mike from Joe. "She also found it amusing to trick the other band, now we tell her to keep it down… but who can stop a force of nature?" he joked.

Annaed rolled her eyes at him and then leaned across Mike and Joe to take the mike back. "Yea yea, you all love me regardless." She seemed so assured of her statement it was hard to deny her.

The interviewer nodded, seeing the friendship the band mates had for each other.

"So do any of you have any sweethearts right now? Or are all of you still single?" she asked.

Annaed shrugged. "I haven't found anyone in a while, for a good reason, but if someone does come around that I love or like then I'm sure I'll make a move." She smirked and then handed her mike to Joe, bypassing Mike.

Joe smirked at the interviewer, making her blush a little at his good looks. "I had a girlfriend for a while, but she found my touring stressful and left me." He sighed and the audience sighed with him.

Johnnie patted his brother on his arm and took the mike from him. "Very saddening for us all, I assure you." He stated, looking around and placing his arm around Joe's shoulders. "But I have no one either, perhaps we aren't meant to have anyone love us while we do this." He finished.

Mike stole the mike and smiled sadly at the other three. "Unlike those three I haven't had a woman, in fact, I haven't had one in months…. Any volunteers?" he cracked a smile and several girls in the crowd swooned.

The interviewer laughed then and Annaed looked up at her. "I am sorry for you all, except you Mike, you dog, perhaps you'll all find the perfect woman… or man in Annaed's case." She nodded to the other woman.

Annaed smiled wanly.

"So, have you lost your virginity Annaed?" was the surprising question that came out of the woman's mouth next.

Both of Annaed's eyebrows shot up, but she didn't mind the question. "No, still there." She patted her thigh laughingly. "Why? You want to help me in that subject? Sorry to say, but I haven't had a girlfriend in months."

The whole crowd fell silent and suddenly Annaed and the boys busted out laughing.

The interviewer turned pink.

Annaed smirked at her. "Ask embarrassing questions and get embarrassing answers." She warned.

The other woman nodded quickly, she obviously hadn't been prepared for that.

The interview went on smoothly after that and then Annaed and Mike fled from the stage before Joe and Johnnie. Both of them were laughing loudly.

"Her face! Too much." Mike slapped Annaed on the back and then the woman bowed to her invisible crowd.

"Thank you, thank you, your appreciation is too much." She continued on her walk with the next to oldest guy of the band.

When they made it back to their dressing room they smirked at the faces of Tokio Hotel.

"So, anything interesting going on?" Annaed chortled.

"You look like that and you are still a virgin!" Tom stood up.

Annaed looked at herself, and then turned to Joe. "Wha' do I look like?" she asked.

Joe examined her with a critical air. "Beautiful." He said.

Annaed gasped and placed the back of her hand to her forehead. "Oh Joe!" she swooned. "Take me now!" she jumped into his arms.

Johnnie rolled his eyes and Mike pried Annaed away from a laughing Joe.

Annaed turned to Tom. "Maybe I wan' to be a virgin, no one is coming along and saying I love you and meaning i'." She shrugged.

Tom had his mouth open wide at the previous display.

Bill stood and shut it for him. "Told you I wasn't the only one who believed in true love!" he crowed.

Annaed lifted an eyebrow, but didn't question them, turning to Mike instead. "So… when do we ge' ou' of here?" she asked.

Mike shrugged. "When Mari gets here I guess." He looked at the clock.

At that moment the door opened and Mari entered. "Alright, all of you, into the van." She moved her arms in a sweeping gesture and then everyone filed out.

…

In the van to the hotel they were staying at for a couple of days Tom sat beside Annaed.

"So." She looked up when he started talking. "How about we do something about that situation of yours." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Annaed lifted her right brow. "Wha' makes you think I would wan' to do something wi'h you corn cob?" she asked calmly, and then she turned to look out the window.

Bill smothered his laughter with his hand. He had heard what Tom had said, and while he had been appalled at his brother…. Annaed's answer made him want to bust his ribs laughing.

Annaed heard the choked laughter and turned her head slightly to see Bill smiling behind his hand.

She smirked and winked slowly.

Mike and Joe watched this interaction with Georg and Gustav. "That's interesting." Gustav said.

Georg nodded and Mike lifted an eyebrow, it wasn't interesting, that damn guitarist was hitting on his friend.

What was interesting about that?

Johnnie looked over his shoulder to see Bill with a hand over his mouth, Annaed staring out the window, Tom with a flabbergasted look on his face, and Gustav, Georg, Mike, and his brother watching the other three with their eyebrows lifted.

He turned back to face the front again, nothing unusual there…

…..

Annaed sighed as she slipped into a hot tub at the hotel; leaning back she moved the loose ends of her rows so they hung behind her. Out of the water.

She didn't really know what would happen to them if she did get them wet, but she didn't want to find out.

She closed her eyes and leaned back into the jets on her back.

The taught muscles in her body began to be worked loose, it would work better with a masseuse but she didn't see one so hot tub it was!

She chortled to herself at her inner rambling and then sighed in content.

She'd been sitting there for ten minutes when she felt the water move.

Annaed cracked an eye open and saw Tom getting in.

"Back for more rejection?" she joked, eye sliding closed again.

She didn't hear an answer but was too lazy to reopen her eye, she simply stayed put.

After another couple of minutes the water moved again and she sighed as she opened the same eye to find Bill getting in beside her.

She ignored them both and shut her eye. 'The more I drink, yea the more I drink, I'm the world's greatest lover and a dancing machine.' She thought.

Annaed was interrupted from her inner thoughts by someone clearing their throat.

She ignored the intrusion of sound and kept thinking of lyrics.

But soon the sound came again and she opened her left eye this time.

"Wha'?" she asked.

Bill smiled warmly at her. "How long have you been singing?" he asked.

She opened her right eye now.

Then she sat up and placed both arms to either side of her body, thinking.

"I think I was abou' five or so, i' was something I could do withou' gettin' in trouble." She answered, nodding to herself.

Bill nodded with her; she didn't think he did it on purpose, though.

Then Tom looked over at her from his lounging. "You ever date one of your band mates?" he asked.

Annaed rolled her eyes. "No I haven' dumbass." She answered.

Bill chuckled and Annaed rolled her eyes to the left to look at him now, but she let him slide for some reason.

She didn't really want to annoy him right then…

For some reason or other.

That was strange.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter six!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed smiled at the piece of paper in her hands and then turned to Mike. "Okay, tell me wha' you think." She told him, smoothing the edge.

Mike looked up from his magazine and then nodded, putting afore mentioned magazine to the side and then crossing his legs before him on the bed.

Annaed started to sing the song she had just written, trying different styles of singing till she found the right type.

When she was done she looked up at Mike and saw him smiling. "I like the last type of singing style, and it was a great song." He told her.

Annaed cheered and jumped up and down. "Thanks Mike, now go ge' Joe and Johnnie and we'll try to find the righ' rhythm for this." She pushed him out of the room and then went to memorize her new song.

….

An hour or so after they had been trying to find their rhythm there came a knock to the door.

Annaed put the paper down and lifted a hand to stop the three boys behind her.

She went to the door and opened it to see Georg standing before her with a lifted eyebrow.

"Wassup?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Georg rubbed his head. "I was wondering what all the banging was about." He said, shrugging.

Annaed sighed. "I wro'e a new song and we're trying to find a rhythm for i'." She explained.

Georg's eyes widened. "Can I hear it?" he asked.

Annaed nodded, moving aside so he could come in.

Georg walked over to a bed and sat down on it, leaning back on his hands.

Annaed shut the door and went back to the three boys. "Ok, he's going to listen." She told them, gesturing to Georg.

Joe and Johnnie shrugged and fixed their guitars; Mike nodded and sat back in his chair.

Annaed picked up her mike and then faced Georg, Joe started a rougher beat than before and then Mike followed quickly with Johnnie not too far behind the first two.

Annaed started singing and then closed her eyes to bring back the lyrics.

…..

When they finally found a rhythm Georg gave them a thumb up and they all smiled at him, still rocking.

When they finished the song Joe and Johnnie worked on their guitars while Mike stood up and walked over to Georg.

Annaed sighed and placed her microphone on her bed. When she looked she smirked at Georg. "So you liked i'?" she asked.

Georg looked over at her from talking to Mike. "Yes! It's an awesome song." He stated.

Annaed stretched and then fell on the bed. "Finally done, I think we should play i' at the nex' concert." She told Mike, Joe, and Johnnie.

The siblings nodded absently, Mike shrugged. "Whatever you want." He stated.

Georg looked at his watch. "That should be sometime tonight shouldn't it?" he asked.

Annaed nodded. "I think we go firs', and then you guys." She answered quietly.

Knocking came from the door and Georg answered it as he was the one closest.

Tom and Bill stood outside it, both looking curious. "Hey what are you doing here Georg?" Bill asked.

Georg shrugged. "I came to see what the racket was earlier, these guys have a new song." He explained.

Bill bounded into the room and then jumped onto Annaed's bed. In return she swept his feet out from under him while her eyes were still closed.

Bill yelped as he fell on his back on the bed.

"Stop moving dumbass, I'm res'ing." She mumbled.

Bill smiled sheepishly and then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Woops." He said.

Tom rolled his eyes at Bill and then turned to Georg. "Gustav is looking for you, something about a score being beaten on some game." He said.

Georg's eyes widened and then he rushed out of the room without another word spoken.

Mike lifted an eyebrow. "What was that about?" he asked.

Tom rolled his shoulders back in answer; he didn't really know the answer for that question.

"So what song did you guys make?" Bill asked, petting Annaed's head, running his fingers down the middle of the rows.

She had moved until she was resting practically in his lap when he started doing that.

"Itchy." She sighed, smiling slightly.

Bill laughed and she hit his arm.

Tom sat on Mike's bed and then the other three turned to look at him. "So what's up?" he asked, looking around.

Joe placed his guitar in a corner and shrugged, going to the TV and plugging a game in.

"We're going to get ready in a little while Joe." Johnnie warned his brother.

Joe just waved him off and immersed himself in the game world.

Tom chuckled and then Mike sat beside him and lay back on his back.

Johnnie turned to Tom. "What kind of guitar do you play?" he asked.

….

"_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down; you've got too much talent_

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes_

_There's a cure, you've found it_,"

Annaed smiled as her new song met cheers.

"_Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it_

_But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will_

_They don't wanna define it_,"

She started dancing and moving all around the stage.

Joe and Johnnie watched her with small smiles on their faces.

"_Just give up the game and get into me_

_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me I don't come cheap_

_Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_,"

Some of her fans threw things onto the stage, she dodged the projectiles nimbly.

"_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_

_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight_

_I can't cook, no but I can clean up the mess you left_

_Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead_

_This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with_,"

Mike was doing his part really well, Annaed noted, throwing glances behind her to see her boys.

She saw Bill and Tom standing in the shadows and a devious plan made itself in her mind.

She pranced up to them and grabbed Tom because Bill skittered out of the way.

Then she dragged him onstage and started singing to him.

"_You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail_

_A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me I don't come cheap_

_Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_,"

He colored and she smirked meanly.

She knew about him now since she had gotten bored and did her research the night before.

"_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_

_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say_

_'Cause I feel the distance between us_

_Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no_,"

She turned her back on him and then walked to the edge of the stage, a few of her fans pointed and she turned back. Tom was trying to escape.

Annaed laughed and grabbed him, towing him over to the edge where her fans smirked at him.

"_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me I don't come cheap_

_Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_

_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say_

_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight_,"

She grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so he faced her.

Then she got in his face.

"_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down 'cause you don't wanna miss out_,"

She lowered the mike and backed away from Tom; she turned away from him and then bowed to her fans.

That had been the last song for them, next up was Tokio Hotel.

She pranced offstage and waved at a grinning and laughing Bill, Georg, and Gustav.

Then she sat on a stool.

Tom waddled offstage and ignored her as he went to grab his guitar.

Bill laughed lightly and got his own microphone and then turned to see Annaed sitting in a stool with her left leg crossed over her right.

She noticed him looking and smirked at him.

Bill turned and readied himself to go onstage.

Gustav patted Annaed on the back and then Georg smiled at her as Joe and Johnnie stood behind her.

They leaned against the back of the stool and watched the other band getting ready.

Finally Georg, Gustav, and Tom walked onstage and started the beats for Scream.

Bill waited a few seconds and then jumped to the stage, running to the center of it.

….


	8. Chapter 8

"Wha's today's da'e?" Annaed looked at Mari, who looked at her cell phone.

"October the first." Mari looked at Annaed for a moment.

"Okay, I'll be gone then." Annaed stood up from the table she was sitting at and walked around, gathering her stuff. She placed her hat on her head and took her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Mari asked.

"Home." Annaed put her phone, wallet, and car keys in her pocket. "Ge' me a fligh' to Alabama." She said over her shoulder.

Mari was very startled. But she took her cell phone and called the airport.

Annaed left the room and headed down the hall.

Mike came out of his and Joe's room. "Hey Annaed, you want any of us to come?" he asked, knowing why she was leaving.

Joe exited the room as well. "Please?" he asked.

Annaed looked at them and smiled sadly. "Sure, jus' come before the sixth." She told them, continuing her walk down the hall.

Johnnie came out of the room he was in; he had been talking to the other guys. "Annaed, we'll see you there." He hugged her and then let her get on the elevator.

The Tokio Hotel boys came out behind Johnnie, as one they saw Annaed with a single suitcase heading for the elevators.

"Where is she going?" Bill asked, turning to Johnnie.

"Home." He answered simply.

The other four looked confused. "But we have a show…" Gustav blinked.

Mike walked up to them. "It's a personal thing, she will never do a show the first two weeks of October." He stated.

Mari came up behind them. "I'd forgotten… well… I hope she finds comfort." She sniffled a little.

Joe threw an arm over her shoulders. "Get us a flight for the fourth will you?" he asked.

Mari nodded. "Sure, it's only right for you guys to go."

Joe and Johnnie shrugged and Mike nodded.

Georg held up a hand. "Wait just a second. What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

Mike looked over at them, and then sighed. "Come into my room and we'll tell you." He said.

Then he turned and walked back to his room, the four confused Germans trailing behind him.

Mike sat on the bed he had claimed as his, Tom, who was the last one to come in, shut the door. "Okay, so… where to start…" Mike sighed and rubbed his face.

"The beginning." Gustav stated quietly.

Mike nodded. "Okay. Well, Annaed grew up in Alabama, she lived close to everyone in her family. Her little cousins were right beside her." He looked at the other four.

"They played together every day, loving each other very much. Her parents divorced when she was ten, the only ones who could understand were those same cousins. Their own parents had divorced as well." Mike looked up and then motioned for the four to sit.

They did.

"Her uncle was her cousin's father, he moved away and her cousins stayed. She would stay at her own house for a while after the divorce, protecting her mother and taking up the image as the small family's rock." Mike could see the sadness on the twin's faces but didn't question it.

"She couldn't play very much anymore, being her mother's emotional support. Her cousins came over for her sister instead now. But she still played with the older of the two."

"His name was Dustin…"

….

Annaed got off the plane at ten at night; she grabbed her bags from the luggage carousel. Then she walked to the front of the airport and hopped into a cab.

She told the driver where to go and then settled in for the ride.

After about an hour he pulled up to a driveway between two houses.

Annaed paid him and grabbed her bags, getting out.

The cab left and Annaed was left staring at the two dark houses.

She sighed and walked to the tan one.

Once at the door she felt around for the spare keys she knew would be there.

Annaed found them and then unlocked the door, replacing the keys where she had found them when she had opened it.

She walked in and placed her bags at the foot of the couch, taking her jacket off and then her hat.

For a little while she just stood there, looking around the house. It hadn't changed much since the last time she had been there.

Annaed sat on the couch and leaned back, closing her eyes.

…..

When she woke up it was four in the morning, she got up and went to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and pulled out some necessary cooking ingredients.

She placed everything on the stove and then pulled out some pots and pans, making as little noise as possible.

Annaed buttered and greased a few things as they cooked in the pots.

The popping and sizzling was about as loud as it could be to her ears, but she doubted anybody in the house would hear it as long as their doors were closed.

Annaed looked up and then laughed; of course her mother's door would be open.

Another door in the house could be heard opening and Annaed placed the last of the bacon on the plate, turning off the stove and placing the pan in the sink.

Soon enough someone gasped and then the padding of feet made its way to the kitchen where Annaed stood. Annaed didn't look up, waiting.

Arms circled around her waist, turning her around.

Annaed smiled down at her mother. "Hey ma." She said, eyes crinkling.

Her mother smiled up at Annaed. "Didn't expect to see you here this soon." She stated.

"Well… you know." Annaed shrugged, tipping her head to the left.

"I also never expected you to ever wake up this early." Her mother teased.

Annaed rolled her eyes. "Miracles can happen you know!" she stated.

Her mother laughed.

"Where's Meria?" Annaed asked.

"Here!" Meria came running around the corner and threw herself at Annaed.

"Whoa there! Hey you know you can' do tha' to me! You're too big!" Annaed laughed, trying to push away from her sister's glomping.

Meria rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She smiled at Annaed.

"Yea, yea, look breakfas' is righ' there, go ea' shor'y." Annaed pointed to the opposite counter.

Meria laughed and grabbed a plate to eat.

Her mother looked over at the food. "Thanks Annaed." She said.

"No problem ma." Annaed hugged her mother and then grabbed her own plate.

Her mother followed her to the table where Meria sat eating.

"How's everyone been?" she asked, taking a bite.

Annaed shrugged. "Been pretty good, we're on tour with this foreign band righ' now though." Annaed rolled her eyes.

Meria smirked. "Tokio Hotel." She said.

Annaed eyed Meria, chewing thoughtfully. "How do you know their band?" she asked.

"I am their biggest fan!" Meria smiled widely.

Annaed sighed. "Of course you are." She muttered.

Their mother just watched and laughed at the two.

…

It was the tenth, Mike, Joe, and Johnnie had come on the fourth.

They brought the other band, much to Meria's excitement.

They had spent their days shopping and going out to ride the quads Annaed's family had in the garage.

But on the tenth Annaed had avoided everyone at all costs.

She didn't go with the rest of her family to the graveyard.

She stayed in her room, Mike was the only one allowed in.

Bill looked at the door Mike disappeared behind a little under an hour ago.

"Wonder why she didn't go to with her family." He said.

Joe and Johnnie looked over at him from their card game.

"She will go, but only after everyone has left." Joe stated, he and Annaed had been friends for years.

"Why?"

"Privacy." Johnnie stated, looking back at the cards in his hand and laying one down face up.

"What?" this time Tom had spoken.

"She wants to mourn in privacy." Johnnie said again. "Dustin was like the brother she never had. The loss she feels for him is unimaginable to the rest of us."

Mike came out of the room and sat beside Gustav and Georg.

"She'll come out when her family gets back." He stated, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

….

True to his words, when Annaed's family, all of them, tromped into the house she came out and went to a man with sandy hair.

"Bobby." She squeaked, hugging him hard.

He wrapped his arms around her and they hugged each other tightly. They started to cry.

After about two minutes of it Bobby pulled away. "Hey Annaed." He said quietly.

She smiled sadly. "I'll be back in about two hours." She told everyone.

They all watched as she left.

An engine starting and then growing faint was when they all sighed.

"I know he was my son, but she seems to have had more of a claim to him than I did." Bobby shook his head.

"I feel the same way Bobby; they left a mark on each other's souls." Ann, her mother, stated.

Bobby and Ann shared a look and then they went to the kitchen.

Bill looked at Mike. "Where is the graveyard?" he asked curiously.

Mike told him and then Bill sighed.

…

Annaed sat beside the grave of Dustin, leaning against the headstone.

"Remember when we used to go hiking? That one time you fell out of the tree and almost broke your fool head?" she was talking quietly, the wind whipping her hair around her body.

She didn't expect any answer.

"Your mother and father are closer now, though she did remarry. I didn't expect their animosity to die with you." She only used her proper speech when talking to other people… and Dustin.

"I wrote a song for you." She said, looking at the ground in front of the grave. "I think you might like it."

She sighed and buried her head in her hands.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't let you see my tears."

Annaed squeezed her eyes tight, hoping no tears would escape.

After a while the burn behind her eyes lessened and she lifted her head.

"I love you Dustin." She whispered.

Annaed sat in silence for a couple of minutes, lifting her head when the crunch of a stick under someone's foot drew her attention.

She looked up and then blinked. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Bill sat beside her. "Coming out to check on you, make sure you are ok."

Annaed smiled softly. "Thanks." She whispered.

Bill nodded and looked at the grave. "What was he like?" he asked.

Annaed turned around and settled her hand on top of the marker. "Amazing. We took care of each other and made sure we were always happy." She answered.

"He was like… my heart mate." She smirked.

"Heart mate?" Bill looked confused.

"He was that someone who always made me happy, had something that would make me laugh, and who could make me smile just by his presence." She explained, looking over at Bill.

Annaed looked at her watch and then stood. "Let's go." She said.

Bill stood and walked with her over to the cars.

…

When Annaed walked into the house everyone had left. She smiled at her boys on the couch and spread blankets over them.

Then she went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of liquor.

Annaed opened it and took a drink straight from the bottle, she offered it to Bill, who also took a drink.

Annaed then put the cap back on the bottle and put it back in the cabinet.

"I am going to go to bed. Can you come with me?" she asked, turning to Bill.

Bill looked shocked.

"I need someone to hold me, I don't usually need this, but I don't think I can sleep alone tonight." Annaed looked down.

Bill walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure." He said, turning and walking to her bedroom.

He hadn't been in there before.

Annaed opened the door and flipped on a light, walking out from under Bill's arm and going to the dresser.

Bill turned his back when she took her shirt off.

After Annaed had dressed she laid down on the bed.

Bill took his shoes off and climbed on behind her.

"Thanks Bill." Annaed whispered.

….

(_Flash-back – two years before)_

_Annaed took her microphone and looked at her boys; she had gotten a jazz man and a violin player for this particular song._

_She turned back to the crowd._

"_This song is dedicated to my little cousin Dustin. Rest in peace man." She said._

"Got the news on Friday morning

But a tear I couldn't find

You showed me how I am supposed to live

Now you showed me how to die

I was lost til Sunday morning

I woke up to face my fear

While writing you this goodbye song I found a tear_,"_

_Annaed looked down._

"I'm gonna miss that smile

I'm gonna miss you my friend

Even though it hurts the way it ended up

I'd do it all again_,"_

_He had played football, and did a little guitar. Along with a lot of other things._

"So play it sweet in heaven

Cause thats right where you wanna be

I'm not cryin' cause I feel so sorry for you

Im cryin' for me_,"_

_Annaed felt a tear run down her cheek._

"I got up and dialed your number

and your voice came on the line

That old familiar message

Ive heard a thousand times

It just said, sorry that I missed you

Leave a message and God bless

I know you think I'm crazy

But I just had to hear your voice, I guess,"

_The guy doing the violin did his part well. _

"I'm gonna miss that smile

I'm gonna miss you my friend

Even though it hurts the way it ended up

I'd do it all again_,"_

_Annaed walked to the end of the stage and sang softly to the quiet crowd._

"So play it sweet in heaven

Cause thats right where you wanna be

I'm not cryin' cause I feel so sorry for ya

Im cryin' for me_,"_

_More tears, Annaed wiped them away delicately._

"Ohhh

So play your upside-down, left handed

Backwards bass guitar

I'll see you on the other side superstar

I'm gonna miss that smile

I'm gonna miss you my friend

Even though it hurts the way it ended up

I'd do it all again

So play it sweet in heaven

Cause thats right where you wanna be

I'm not cryin' cause I feel so sorry for you

Im cryin' for me,"

_The crowd swayed with the beat and Annaed smiled._

"I'm still cryin'

I'm cryin' for me

Oh

I'm still cryin'_,"_

_She lowered the mike and the guys behind her finished their beats._

_The lights slowly went out._

_(Flash-Back – Nine years ago)_

_Annaed threw the football at Dustin. "What do you thin' we'll be when we grow up?" she asked, walking up to him._

_Dustin shrugged, looking at the sky for a moment. "I want to be in the Army." He finally stated._

_Annaed nodded, her hair swinging behind her. "I wan' to be a star." She spread her arms wide._

_Dustin smiled at her. "But no matter what, we'll be together for always, right?"_

_Annaed stuck her pinky out and Dustin wrapped his own around it. _

"_For always." They promised each other._


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter nine!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed looked down at the paper on her lap. She'd created another song, but this one required her to have an additional singer. She didn't know who though.

Not Mike, Joe, or Johnnie.

Annaed shuddered lightly, no, definitely not them.

At that moment Mike came through the door with Gustav in tow behind him.

Annaed looked at them and sighed. "Mike has your voice changed in the las' day or so?" she asked.

Mike shook his head as a negative. "Sorry Annaed, my voice will probably stay like this." He smiled a little.

Annaed nodded and then looked back at the paper; the song didn't even seem country anyway…

"Why did you ask?" Mike's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked over to where he was sitting with Gustav.

"I made a new song and i' needs someone else to sing wi'h me." Annaed explained, her eyes flickering back to the paper.

"Has Joe or Johnnie's voices changed?" she asked.

Mike laughed.

Annaed nodded again. "Should have known."

Gustav looked at Mike. "Why is she asking if your voices have changed?" he queried.

Mike looked over at the older man. "Because we're shit singers and she needs a good guy to help out." He shrugged.

"Hey, I never said i' had to be a guy!" Annaed's yelp cut through the air.

"But you didn't ask for any female vocalists, so naturally it's going to be a male who sings with you." Mike looked over at one of his best friends.

Annaed rolled her eyes. "Stop knowing me so well." She grumbled.

Gustav watched them, eyes flickering between the two as they exchanged friendly banter.

"What's the song anyway?" Mike asked, getting up and moving over to Annaed's bed.

"I am going to call i' 'Can I have this Dance'." Annaed declared.

"Hmmm, you would need to dance around while singing wouldn't you?" Mike looked down at the paper in her lap.

Annaed shrugged. "I guess." She sighed.

Mike laughed and then went to join Gustav on his bed. "You'll figure it out, either that or the answer will come to you as it always does." He told her, picking up a controller.

Annaed nodded and then lay down on her bed, turning over and closing her eyes for a nap.

….

Joe and Johnnie looked at each other, and then at their hands.

Georg and Tom eyed the brothers, wondering what they had up their sleeves.

Joe put his hand down. "Royale flush." He declared.

Georg groaned and began to bang his head on the table; Tom's mouth fell open while Johnnie's split into a grin.

"Ok, now take the shot." Joe ordered.

Tom and Georg sighed and got up, walking away from the table and grabbing one large bottle of liquor each from the counter.

They looked at the brothers once more, and then opened the liquor and began chugging it.

Joe and Johnnie high fived each other and sat back to watch the spectacle.

Georg almost choked.

The door to the room opened and Bill walked in humming lightly to himself.

When he saw his brother and friend standing and chugging from bottles of liquor he lifted an eyebrow.

"Do I really want to know?" he asked.

Joe smirked. "No."

Bill nodded and edged out of the room, shutting the door behind him to go find relatively safer places.

He turned and headed down to Annaed's and Mike's room, hoping for some sanity there.

When he reached the door he knocked and waited, soon enough Gustav opened the door and invited him in.

Bill looked around and found Mike taking some sort of drink from the mini fridge; Annaed was curled up on her bed. Gustav walked around him and sat back down on Mike's bed.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, still wary from the last room.

"Annaed's napping and thinking of people she can sing with, I'm drinking water, and Gustav is setting up our next game." Mike supplied.

Bill looked back over at Annaed. "People she can sing with?" he asked.

"We're shit singers and she has a song that needs a male's voice." Mike stated.

Bill spied the paper next to her leg and leaned over to pluck it from the bed. He sat down and began looking through the new lyrics.

"This looks good." He said, looking up.

Annaed groaned and kicked her leg out, catching Bill in the back and throwing him to the floor. He landed on his knees.

"Stay offa my legs Johnnie." She muttered.

Mike began laughing lightly as Bill picked himself up from the floor and looked at the sleeping woman in shock.

Gustav cracked a small smile.

"Johnnie sits on her legs from time to time and she kicks him off to the floor every time. Though _he_ usually lands on his face." Mike chuckled.

Bill sat back down on Annaed's bed, careful to stay well away from the range of her legs.

Mike went and sat back down on his bed; he picked up his controller and then looked over at Bill. "Maybe you can sing with her."

Then he began playing Halo Reach with Gustav.

Bill blinked down at the paper in his hands, he looked over the verses of the song thoroughly and then at the woman sleeping on the bed behind him.

He nodded to himself; he could sing with her, they were on tour together, so this sort of thing could have happened sooner or later.

Annaed woke up then and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She spied Bill sitting on the end of her bed looking down at a piece of paper.

She looked around and saw that her new song was gone; Annaed looked back at Bill and then crawled towards him. "Hey."

Bill looked up and smiled at her. "Have a nice nap?" he asked.

Annaed shrugged, moving her legs so she could sit beside him. "Wha' do you think of the song?" she asked.

"It looks great." Bill stated, looking back at the paper.

"Do you know who could sing i' with me?" she asked.

Bill looked back at her. "I could." He suggested.

Annaed blinked. "I couldn' ask tha' of you." She said.

"You don't have to, I'll ask. Can I do this song with you?" Bill turned to her.

Annaed smiled. "Sure, bu' we have to dance while doing i'… I'm thinking ballroom…" she trailed off, thinking.

Bill widened his eyes. "I don't dance." He said.

"Obviously, if wha' your demonstra'ions onstage prove anything." She smirked. "You usually look like you're having a seizure."

Bill flushed.

Annaed patted him on the arm. "Don' worry, I'll teach you." She said.

Bill sighed. "Well, when are you going to teach me?" he asked.

Annaed thought about it. "Now, le's go to your room." She stood and waved at the two gamers before following Bill out the door.

They walked across the hall and Bill opened his door with the keycard, he held it open for Annaed and then shut it behind him.

Annaed walked straight to his radio and turned it on. "There's a station tha' plays ballroom music all the time." She explained, not even looking over at him.

Bill stood there for a few seconds until Annaed found the station she wanted and then turned to him. "Okay, come here." She ordered.

Bill complied.

"Alrigh', now follow every step I take and place your hands where I tell you place them." She said, stepping closer and lifting her hands.

…..

About two hours later Bill had dancing down pat, or he thought he did.

"Maybe we should practice the song." He said; when they had stopped dancing for the fifth time.

Annaed nodded. "We should."

…..

"Thank you guys for being so kind to us throughout the years!" Annaed said into her mic. "For your devotion, I made a new song for you."

She turned to her boys and the hired members they had gotten.

"Bill." She called.

Bill stepped out of the shadows, walking towards Annaed. She saw that he had a microphone attached to his shirt.

He reached her and held out one for her. Annaed took it and attached it to her own shirt. She then turned off the other microphone and threw it to the shadows; a stagehand caught it before it could hit the floor.

She turned back to the crowd. "This song is called Can I have this Dance! Bill Kaulitz is going to help me sing it." She announced.

Her fans roared and clapped.

Annaed turned to Bill. "You ready?" she whispered. Bill nodded.

Annaed nodded to her boys and the hired men, they began the beat and she began to sing, taking Bill's hands.

"_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close and take one step_

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide_."

Bill smiled at her, and then began to voice his part, they began to dance.

"_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_

_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_,"

They sang together, her fans were cheering quietly, Bill's fans were cheering as well, and that pleased Annaed as they didn't usually do that.

They threw themselves into the chorus.

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_."

Her fans cheered harder, Bill's were quiet. Annaed could distinguish them as their voices were different. His were much more squeaky.

Bill twirled her gracefully, Annaed couldn't stop smiling. They kept on looking into each other's eyes as they sang, it added more chemistry to the song.

Annaed felt like laughing but forced the mirth away. Bill looked ready to burst as well, but he held it in well.

Annaed went silent as he began his part.

"_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_."

She added her voice to his when the next part came up.

"_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_

_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_."

The end was coming up, they both knew it as they twirled across the stage.

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_."

Annaed looked around and found Mike and Johnnie watching her intently.

"_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide_

_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_,"

Annaed found Bill's eyes again, he was looking into hers with an intensity that made her curious.

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_,"

When they finished they came to a stop and stood staring at each other for a few seconds before they both turned on their heels and faced the crowd.

Bill smiled at them and waved.

"Thank you Bill, for helping me with this song." Annaed announced.

Bill smiled down at her. "I enjoyed singing with you." He told her.

The crowd cheered for them and they both tramped offstage behind her guys.

When they got back to the dressing room Mari stood there with a smile on her face. "Wonderful song you two." She stated.

Annaed smiled at her.

"I have something to announce, Annaed, you and the boys have been nominated for three awards in the upcoming CMA's." Mari beamed after she told them the news.

Annaed stared at Mike, Johnnie, and Joe in shock.

They stood in silence before bursting out in loud yells and cheers and hugging each other.

Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav stood to the side, watching. Bill turned to Gustav. "What's a CMA?" he whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter ten!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Mike, Joe, and Johnnie sat in a semi circle around a laptop. Annaed glanced over at them and then looked away to the TV; she guessed they were doing their monthly check on the fan sites that existed for them.

Mike had thought of doing it first, just to see what the fans said about them.

What they hadn't expected to find was some sort fan made stories about them. Annaed had found it intriguing; Mike, Joe, and Johnnie had found it laughable.

They still read it to see what was going on in their fans minds.

Joe and Johnnie had been horrified, apparently some fans were really sick and twisted.

Annaed had smiled at some of the more romantic ones for her, fans dreamed of her finding true love.

Georg walked past the trio and looked at the site name that they were on.

"AFiction?" he queried aloud.

Mike turned to him. "It's one of the fan sites dedicated to us, apparently some fans like to write." He stated.

Then he turned back around and left Georg hanging.

Intrigued, Georg pulled up a chair and sat beside Joe, looking at the screen as well.

After a couple of minutes Gustav had joined them, all five guys studying the site with more interest than Annaed thought they should.

When she got up to get something to drink Mike looked over at her with wide eyes.

She studied him. "Wha'?" she asked, continuing past him to the little fridge that was their kitchen on the bus.

"Annaed… they wrote about you and… Bill." He said haltingly.

Annaed dropped the unopened water bottle at the revelation.

"What did they write?" it wasn't her that asked but Bill himself.

Annaed turned to look at him. "Bill… our fans are normal, but in this aspect… I wouldn' trust a one of them."

Bill looked even more worried.

Annaed looked back at Mike. "Wha' did they wri'e?" she asked.

Mike glanced back down at the screen, Joe, Johnnie, Georg, and Gustav all watched the two with cautious eyes.

Then Mike told her about the story they found.

Annaed lifted an eyebrow at the telling. Bill blushed.

"Whoa, tha' one has an imagina'ion." She said calmly after a moment of silence. Bill looked at her with wide eyes.

"You aren't embarrassed?" he asked.

Annaed shrugged. "I don' ge' embarrassed easily Bill, but I am shocked." She shrugged.

Bill blinked.

Annaed grabbed her water bottle from the floor and went back to her couch. She sat down and placed her feet on it, leaning against the arm and closing her eyes.

Bill glanced at the computer warily.

The five guys around it shut it down and moved away from him, in case he wanted to destroy it.

Tom came up from the back then and spied Annaed lying out on the couch, he grinned and rubbed his hands together.

He walked slowly towards her and when he was close to her fell on her.

Annaed moved her arm out from under him and grabbed his face, feeling around on it till she found his lip piercing. The she grabbed it and twisted lightly.

Tom tried to jerk away but she tightened her grip on it.

"Tom, I suggest you think about something next time you do it." She threatened, not even opening her eyes, and then she let his piercing go.

Bill watched them interestedly.

Tom didn't get off of Annaed; instead he sat up and stayed on her lap.

Annaed opened one eye then, staring at Tom for a moment before closing it and sighing. "Wha'ever."

Mike laughed from somewhere else on the bus and Bill sat down beside Tom, on top of her knees.

Annaed sighed and opened her water bottle, taking a drink from it.

…

A couple of weeks later they were in Texas, Annaed and Mike had been overjoyed at that fact.

Joe and Johnnie rolled their eyes.

"What are they excited about?" Tom asked, walking past the other two and turning to see the drum player and the singer bouncing in place.

"The Super Bowl is this week in the same city we're going to." Johnnie explained.

Joe took a picture of the two.

Tom looked at Annaed. "She likes football?" he asked.

Johnnie nodded.

Tom smiled and ran to Annaed, wrapping her in a hug. "Can I keep you?" he asked.

She bounced in his embrace. "Maybe…" she looked at Mike. "Can he keep me?"

Mike nodded and threw a plushy football into the air, catching it when it came down again. Tom carried Annaed to the couch and sat down with her there.

Bill walked by and threw a glance at them, stopping.

"What's up with you?" he asked them.

Tom smirked at him. "We're keeping her." He announced.

Bill lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"She is amazing, and she likes football." Tom said seriously.

Annaed closed her eyes and nodded self importantly.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Great." He groaned. "Another football lover."

Annaed giggled and produced a football from under the couch; Tom looked under it to see how she fit it under there.

"I wan' a drink." Annaed stated, looking at Tom. "Ge' me one bitch."

Tom stared at her. "No, you get one whore."

Annaed narrowed her eyes. "You two cent slu'! Ge' me a drink now!" she growled.

Tom blinked. "Get it yourself cunt."

Annaed slapped him in his cornrows. "You are my piece of ass, you ge' my shi', or I bea' your ass."

Tom got up and grabbed some tequila.

"You see? I's always better when you do wha' I say." Annaed smirked and poured some into a cup.

Tom lifted an eyebrow. "You want some ice or coke to water it down?"

"Pshh, ice and cokes are for wimps." Annaed slung the cup back and the tequila slid down her throat.

"Ah… nice and warm." She smacked her lips lightly and eyed the bottle Tom had in his hands.

Before he could move it away she had grabbed it and had taken a swig from the neck of the bottle.

When she lowered the bottle Tom noted that a third of it was gone.

"I am a fucking lightweigh." Annaed announced.

She leaned on Tom. "Don't le' the Mexicans ge' me." She shifted her eyes from side to side stealthily.

Tom lifted an eyebrow. "Mexicans?" he asked.

"They molested me when I was younger." She whispered. "My family hates me."

Annaed then pushed Tom forward so she could climb behind him and hide.

Tom craned his head around to see her holding onto the back of his shirt.

"Shhh." She put a finger to her lips and then looked around. "Mike will be angry with me, tha' was his liquor."

Tom sighed and stood, Annaed went to her feet on the couch and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laying her head on the back of his neck.

"I have to tell you something." She whispered, looking around.

"What?" Tom asked.

"I'm clingy sometimes… and I ha'e spiders."

"I hate spiders too." Tom told her.

Annaed smiled. "Grea'! Le's gather the boys and have a spider hating party."

Tom turned around, facing her now. "How about we just party in the backroom?" he asked.

"I don' wan' to be taped to the bottom of Georg's bunk." Annaed whimpered.

"Why not and who would do that?" Tom looked like he might laugh.

"Joe said he would and tha' you do bad things in there…" Annaed lifted an eyebrow.

Tom nearly laughed at the thought of the 'bad things' he did in his bunk.

"Well let's go lay down… you need to for a little while." Tom picked Annaed up and carried her to the backroom.

Annaed nodded where her head lay against his chest. "Okay." She murmured.

Tom made it to the backroom without incident and placed Annaed on his bunk.

"Stay still." He told her.

Annaed lay still, watching as Tom kicked his shoes off and then took hers off before climbing on the bunk with her.

"Tom will the spiders ge' us?" she asked, looking at the top of the bunk, clinging to him.

Tom resisted the urge to laugh. "No…"

"This is boring… le's do somethin' else." Annaed looked back at Tom.

Tom let a lazy smirk come across his lips. "Like what?" he asked.

"I don' know, wha' do you wan' to do?"

"Hmm…" Tom grabbed Annaed's face and brought her closer to his own. "I want to teach you something."

Annaed watched him with wide gold eyes. "Wha'?" she breathed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter eleven!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed and Tom were found a few hours later.

Mike and Joe both lifted their eyebrows at the two sipping from bottles of liquor and playing guitars.

Joe's guitar was in Annaed's hands, terribly out of tune and one string bent slightly.

Tom took another drink out of his bottle and eyed the two watching them; he waved and then went back to strumming his own guitar.

"This is weird." Mike muttered, watching as Joe tried to rescue his abused guitar from Annaed's hands.

She started swinging at him.

…

"I have…" Annaed announced, glancing from side to side. "A new song."

"Another? You sure are spitting them out aren't you?" Mike barely looked up from his pizza.

Joe and Johnnie stopped their eating contest and glanced at her. "Well, let's hear it then." They said together.

Annaed quirked an eyebrow at them before shrugging and lifting a piece of paper so she could sing off of it.

"I'd like to call i' 'Cheatin' and make i' slow." She stated.

Mike nodded and took another bite of his food, Joe and Johnnie leaned forward and paid attention to her.

They were all stashed in the back of the tour bus, the other band in the front. The reason for this was simply lack of entertainment.

Annaed had gotten bored and couldn't think of anything better to do than drag her guys back to the back room and seeing if they could stand more than three hours of one another's presence. So far it had been an hour and a half, nothing bloody yet.

…

They were in California, Annaed's part of the woods.

She'd moved there after getting her record deal and had since made a life for herself there.

She and the boys had a house in LA; they'd invited the other four boys along per courtesy.

Of course they would accept and move in for the next two weeks.

Annaed rolled her eyes and talked to Mari about the next gig they would have.

"I wan' something small… maybe a small bar or something." She stated.

"I can do that… give me a couple of hours and I'll have one for you, care for any time?"

"No, jus' make sure i's convenien'." Annaed said, twirling her silver hair on one finger. She'd gotten it taken out of the corn rows the week before.

They hung up and Annaed turned to go to the kitchen, wanting something deep fried and more or less greasy.

When she made it to the cool gold tiled kitchen she stopped.

Seven men were in there working at something.

"Wha' the heyall." Annaed lifted her eyebrow.

Mike turned to her and smiled. "Making dinner, go do something else."

Annaed watched as they moved around the kitchen, wondering whether or not to trust them.

After a few minutes and no mess she turned and went to the living room, to the Xbox three sixty sitting in front of the sixty inch plasma screen TV.

She sat down and picked up one of the remotes, turning on the console with a mere push of a button. When she figured out that the game in there was one of Johnnie's she smirked and started playing it.

She loved racing games, and not just because she whipped ass at it.

After about three hours of destroying all of the high scores and placing her own there she stopped and ran her eyes down the list.

'Fuck'

'You'

'Ass'

'Hole'

'I'

'Win'

She smirked and then placed her initials under win and then leaned back in the chair and stretched.

Her fingers touched something hard and whoever it belonged to grunted.

Annaed looked up and then smiled. "Hey."

Tom looked down at her, rubbing his stomach a little. "You have very sharp nails." He stated.

Annaed shrugged and then looked down at the screen. "Yea, happens when I wan' them to grow." She shrugged.

Tom came around the back of the couch; he looked at the screen and lifted an eyebrow. "Nice scores…" he commented.

Annaed smirked. "Yea, I like leaving lil love no'es to the guys." She laughed.

Tom turned his head to her and stared at her; Annaed maintained his gaze for a while until she felt uncomfortable and removed her gaze from his.

"Wha's for dinner?" she asked.

Tom shrugged. "Been told not to tell you." He said.

Annaed huffed and then lifted her head slightly, sniffing the air delicately.

"Lasagna." She announced.

Tom's eyes widened, she could see from the corner of her eye. "How did you know?"

"I have a very good nose." She smirked and tapped her nose with a manicured nail.

Tom looked at her nose and then his gaze drifted lower.

Annaed rolled her eyes at that.

She got up and turned the console off before throwing the remote down on the couch and walking to her room.

She reached it in short order; it was the only room on the first floor.

When she entered the room the light came on and she sighed in content.

Then Annaed went to the corner of the room and took the top off of a tank. She reached in and placed her hand on a long smooth body.

"Momma missed you." She whispered, a narrow head with caramel markings on it swung towards her voice and a tongue flickered out, tasting the air.

Annaed stroked the body of the snake as it wrapped itself around her arm and her upper torso.

She cooed lovingly to the snake and the tongue flickered again, the head settling on her arm. Annaed walked to her phone, placed on the dresser, and looked at it, making sure there were no missed calls.

There were none and she sighed and pocketed it, heading out her door and going for the back door to the back yard.

Only five steps from her bedroom a sharp inhalation made Annaed turn her head and glance curiously to her right.

Oh, only Tom.

She lifted her eyebrow at him and then turned to continue walking.

Cautious footsteps behind her made her stop once again. "Anything you need?" she asked, turning her head and looking at the corn rowed man yet again.

Tom's eyes were locked on the snake on her left arm and upper torso. "That's a snake!" he exclaimed.

"No, really? I though' she was a gerbil." Annaed glanced down at her pet. "You're no' a gerbil though sweetie, you're so much better." She cooed, smiling down at the lidless eyes.

The snake flicked her tongue again and Annaed turned her eyes back to Tom. "Anything else you wan'ed to poin' ou' tha' was obvious?" she asked.

Tom stepped closer, eyes never leaving the head of the snake perched on her shoulder.

"Why do you own a snake?" he asked.

"Ah, good question." Annaed turned to Tom. "Because she is lovely, so calm and never angry."

Tom cocked his head a little, tongue pushing out between his lips and playing with the lip ring embedded in the flesh there.

He was standing so close to Annaed now that she could smell the cologne he used. She looked up at him but he wasn't staring at her, for once.

Tom was slightly afraid of the snake, but he wouldn't lose face in front of this beautiful woman.

He reached forward, eyes set and determined, to touch the snake.

Annaed watched, smirk tilting her lips upward a little.

The snake flickered her tongue, eyes watching the large heat source coming towards her. This was too big for her to eat, to bite would encourage an attack, she stayed put.

Tom finally laid his hand on the thick body, moving slowly to run it down the smooth scales of her back. "She's not slimy." He noted.

Annaed rolled her eyes. "Of course no' snakes aren' slimy a' all. I'd like to kick the guy's ass tha' pu' tha' rumor ou'." She stated.

Tom moved his eyes from the snake to the woman; he wondered how she was not afraid of the snake. Annaed sighed and turned away from Tom. "I'm goin' ou'side." She said, heading out the back door.

Tom stood there for a few seconds before following Annaed.

Once there he watched as she easily detached the lengthy body from her person and placed it on the ground.

Tom wanted to run back inside but stood still, watching to see what the snake would do. Was Annaed setting it free? That seemed unlikely; she spoke to it in soothing tones and touched it with gentle gestures.

"She go' away once… I found her three weeks later and picked her up straigh' off the ground." Annaed was saying, obviously knowing Tom was behind her. "She didn' bite me or nothing… jus' sa' on my body like she knew she was goin' home."

Tom watched as the snake moved around the large backyard, going under and over obstacles in her way.

"You're a very odd country artist." He commented.

Annaed laughed, she didn't take what he said as offensive as she knew what he had implied. "Of course I am, if I wasn' I wouldn' be original." She told him, turning and smiling at him.

Tom blinked at her; the sun had decided to burst through the cloud cover then and had hit her figure.

She glowed, quite literally.

The moment was lost when he blinked again. Annaed had turned away and was watching her snake move through the mowed lawn.

Tom sighed and rubbed his forehead, wondering what the hell was going on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twelve!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

"_What became of what's-her-name_

_After she spent all your money_

_Did she leave you like you left me_

_Sometimes life is funny_

_But I'll be glad to take you back_

_Just as soon as I stop breathing_,"

Annaed was doing her new song at the small club Mari had booked her gig at. Her boys were relaxed for once and she was having fun.

"_Maybe you should've thought about that_

_Maybe you should've thought about that_

_Maybe you should've thought about that_

_When you were cheatin'_

_When you were cheatin'_,"

Bill and the boys were all having drinks, watching as she and her boys finished the songs for the night.

Annaed turned to her boys when a thought occurred to her. "Hey, Joe, get Toby on the line and ask him if we can do one of his songs." She told him.

Joe rolled his eyes at her but pulled his cell from his pocket and dialed one of their associates.

Toby Keith was a nice man, didn't really care for immigrants, so he should let them play one of his songs.

Especially since he owed Annaed a few favors.

….

Once she had gotten done with the borrowed song they got off of the stage and had a couple of their stage hands take their equipment to the small bus.

Annaed sidled over to where Bill and Tom were drinking; Mike, Joe, and Johnnie went to Georg and Gustav.

Annaed looked at the twins, she pursed her lips and cocked her eyebrow.

"Alrigh', which one of you is more drunk?" she asked.

Bill let a small burp escape his lips and then he blushed wildly, falling out of his seat as he looked around to see if anyone noticed.

"I vote Bill." Tom said, looking at his ten minute younger brother.

"Funny, I was abou' to say the same." Annaed mused, sliding into Bill's now unoccupied chair.

Tom slid a couple of drinks her way and she took them gladly.

After the fifth one Bill got up from the floor and giggled, holding onto Annaed to steady himself.

"Whoa, tha' is no' a shoulder." Annaed hiccupped and glanced down at the hand holding her left breast.

Bill blushed harder and slurred random German before sidling onto another chair beside Annaed.

Tom laughed and gulped more beer.

Annaed ordered five shots of tequila.

Bill took a sip of Annaed's last drink.

The other five stared at them like they had lost their minds.

A woman walked up to Annaed and got her to sign her photo before scampering off. Annaed smiled after her for a few seconds before turning to Bill.

"You're pretty." She stated.

Bill blinked at her and watched her down three tequila shot in a row before he made a response.

"You're shiny."

Tom started laughing so hard he was in danger of falling off his chair.

Annaed smiled. "You're sparkly, I like sparkly." She patted Bill's arm and then downed the last two shots. "I'm warm!" she giggled.

Bill wrapped his arms around her and burrowed his head in her hair. "I love warm! Gimme." He continued to babble in German.

Annaed was about to start tipping sideways when another pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. "Eh?" she said smartly.

"More warmth." A heated voice with a distinct German accent nearly the same as the one babbling in her ear sounded.

Annaed looked over her shoulder and was met with glazed dark golden brown eyes.

"Tom, wha' are you doing here?" she asked, looking shocked. "You were in fairy land five minutes ago!"

Tom snorted and then laid his head on her shoulder. "You're warm."

The five other guys were looking for the security, wanting to leave before they got any more embarrassing.

Finally Georg spotted Tobi and waved him over.

Once the arrangements were made they got the three hugging each other off the barstools and outside.

On the drive there the three held onto each other and looked for monster monkey men.

Mike sighed. "Why didn't anyone bring a video camera?" he asked.

Gustav smirked, holding up an angular silver device. "Who said no one brought a camera? I've been recording the whole thing." He stated.

Joe and Johnnie high fived each other and then sat back in their seats.

When they made it to the house Bill, Annaed, and Tom stumbled around before going to her room and collapsing on her bed.

"Should we be worried?" Mike asked his band mates.

"Not really, unless she develops a sudden taste for German ass, she should be safe with them." Johnnie shrugged.

Mike looked skeptical but nodded after a while. "Okay…"

Georg and Gustav had gone to raid the kitchen, Annaed's friends and brother's in arms ran to help them out.

Gustav conveniently forgetting his video camera on the floor by the door of Annaed's room.

…

The next day Georg and Gustav woke up with marker marks on their faces, along with a note. Georg plucked it from his face and tried to read the scribbled mess that someone had tried to transcribe as English.

He managed to get it after about thirty minutes. "Oh, don't go to sleep with your shoes on." He told Gustav.

"I was wondering why we have washable marker marks on our faces." Gustav mused.

Mike and Johnnie wandered down the stairs whistling lightly on their way for the kitchen and breakfast.

Joe came after them holding his head and looking like he was wishing sound didn't exist.

Georg glanced at Gustav and then the pair got up to follow the threesome to the kitchen.

Once there they found that they would have to order out.

"Damn…. Annaed's going to kill us." Mike said, staring in shock at the completely barren fridge.

"Speaking of Annaed… where is she? Isn't she supposed to be awake before us?" Joe looked around, as if his friend and singer would pop up out of nowhere and say hi.

Johnnie face palmed and then cringed. "Ow… and I'm pretty sure she's still asleep."

Joe turned to the entrance to the kitchen and exited it, walking to the door of Annaed's room.

He stopped in front of it for a few seconds for a quick breather, he knew she would yell at him and cause his headache to explode his brain.

Then he opened the door.

A short scream filtered through the house and the four guys in the kitchen looked around.

"What the hell was that?" Mike uttered.

Joe came flying into the room paler than usual, hands flying, and speaking what appeared to be gibberish.

Johnnie slapped his brother cheerfully and then Joe glared at Johnnie before turning his gaze to Mike.

"We're going to need an exorcist." He stated seriously.

Mike lifted an eyebrow and looked back down at his phone book. He'd been looking for a breakfast place that delivered.

"Why?" he asked, flipping a page idly.

"Because Annaed developed a taste for German asses." Joe squeaked.

All of the males in the kitchen stilled as they looked up at Joe, who looked ready to explode.

"Lemme go look then." Mike sighed.

He left the kitchen and made his way to Annaed's room, getting there and peeking in to see what Joe was freaking out about.

After a few seconds of looking he sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

"Joe, Johnnie… we need to write our wills and get our affairs in order." He said solemnly.

Johnnie's eyes widened and Joe produced a pen and some paper.

"What did you see?" Georg asked.

Gustav looked at Joe and Mike, not really deciding which to settle on.

"Well… Annaed's chastity isn't a thing she needs to worry about anymore… but since all of them are… naked… I think she'll kill us for leaving her alone with a pervert playboy and his malleable brother." Mike said. This was by far the longest he had ever talked that day.

"Malleable?" Georg asked.

"He can be contorted to the wants of Tom I mean." Mike amended.

"Ah." Gustav and Georg nodded, agreeing somewhat.

Mike sighed and wondered what they would do now. Annaed was sure to be pissed about it.

"Wait, I remember seeing the video camera on the floor by the door. Maybe it caught some noises… we can see if she really isn't a virgin anymore." Joe said suddenly, looking up from his will that he was writing.

Johnnie nodded and Mike disappeared, coming back with the camera.

The camera wouldn't come on, Mike handed it off to Gustav to see what was the matter with it.

Gustav noticed that the battery was dead so he got a new one from his bag on the floor in the living room.

When he replaced it he turned on the camera and they waited with baited breath to see what the final verdict would be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter thirteen!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

"_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_,"

Annaed almost sighed as she started this song.

She'd written when she had first broken up with her boyfriend. Along with a lot of other songs….

"_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_,"

The fans were cheering quietly, as this was a quiet song and if they drowned her out they wouldn't hear it.

"_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_,"

She could feel the eyes of Joe and Johnnie on her back, they knew she didn't really like this song.

"_And you can say that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_,"

Annaed started walking along the stage, kicking at the beach balls that the fans threw onstage.

"_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_,"

She knew this was the last concert in California before they headed off to another state. For some reason that made her depressed.

"_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_,"

Annaed looked over at her boys and smiled a little before returning her attention to the people in front of her.

"_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_,"

Annaed was tired of hurting, tired of being alone.

That incident with waking up naked with Bill and Tom had been simply because she couldn't stand being in clothes while she slept.

She didn't know about them though…

"_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_,"

They had sorted it out that very day, when they had woken up together.

It wasn't like Annaed hadn't seen a naked male body before, what with living with three of them all the time it was hard not to catch a peek every now and then.

"_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_,"

Bill had been the one who had been the most embarrassed.

If Annaed hadn't been so comfortable with her body she might have been.

"_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_,"

The camera that Gustav had left on the floor had picked nothing up besides one of the boys snoring.

"_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_No, oh, no, oh, no oh_

_Whoa, no, no_,"

She finished and uttered a thank you before departing from the stage.

Tokio Hotel tromped on and Annaed made a beeline for the dressing rooms.

When she found Mari sitting in there she flopped on the couch and threw an arm over her eyes.

"Wha's next'week Mari?" she asked.

"The CMA's, you guys get to do a song there, and a signing a couple of days after it." Mari answered immediately; she was looking through her Ipod.

Annaed sighed and kicked her shoes off her feet.

Joe and Mike came in at that moment and Annaed stretched her arms out to Mike. "Hold me." She said.

Mike chuckled and climbed onto the couch behind Annaed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks, I needed tha'." She muttered, turning and laying her head on his chest, eyes closed.

Johnnie came in at that moment and lifted an eyebrow at the pair. He glanced at Joe and then tackled him.

Joe had been eating his after show cookies.

A war started in the middle of the floor but no one paid the brothers mind. They were all used to it by now.

"Don't ruin the carpet." Mari muttered, not even looking up from her schedule making.

Annaed and Mike stayed on the couch, Mike's hat covering his face and Annaed's hair strewn about her back and his chest.

This is how Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav found them at least two hours later.

Georg and Tom came in first, ignoring the pair on the floor and making for the next available seats. Gustav was next; he sat on the arm of an empty chair.

Bill took a few minutes later, his little Mohawk hairstyle falling a bit.

He looked at Joe and Johnnie on the floor first, a small laugh edging past his lips.

Then his eyes turned to find Annaed.

He froze when he saw her, sleeping peacefully in Mike's arms.

Bill didn't know his mouth had turned into a small frown, his eyes darkened. He felt the jealousy course through his being, though; it spread from his finger to his toes.

Why was she lying with Mike?

Didn't she know he liked her? But instead of coming to him, she went to her band mate.

Tom looked over at Bill, when his eyes settled on his twin's brewing form he lifted an eyebrow. Then he looked at Annaed.

Oh.

Bill had told him that he had liked Annaed, but that he didn't know how to ask her out without sounding like a complete idiot.

So to see her in another man's arms….

Well, that must hurt.

Tom got up and headed towards Bill, dragging him out of the room and into the hall.

Once there Bill looked at Tom and Tom saw the veiled rage boiling in his twins eyes.

"Calm down Bill, she's just tired and probably wanted someone to hold her. I'm sure that's all there is to it." He said.

Bill shook his head. "With the way she acts around him, Tom, I was going to try and ask her out today! But if she acts like this then I won't. Have a happy fucking life." He threw a glance at the door.

Tom sighed and ran a hand over his cornrows.

"She's close to her band mates, like we are to Georg and Gustav, but since she's female she can ask them to hold her. It doesn't mean anything to her Bill."

"Of course it means something! It always means something Tom; you don't hold the women you fuck do you? It always means something to them!" Bill was ready to either cry or hit something… or throw up.

Tom sighed, how Bill knew he didn't hold the women he fucked was a mystery to him. But that was beside the point.

"Just because he was holding her doesn't mean she likes him like that." Tom tried to reason.

Bill wasn't having it. "No, she can go ahead and fucking date him… I don't even want her anymore." He snapped, turning and striding down the hall in ground eating steps.

Tom watched Bill go for a second before the door opened to his left and a sleepy looking Annaed came out. "Mari says i's time to go." She announced, yawning.

Tom had a really bad feeling about this.

…


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter thirteen!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

The next week was filled with chaos, Bill ignored Annaed, Annaed and her boys won at least four awards in the CMA's, and Tom was stuck between telling Annaed what Bill was mad about, and slapping Bill.

Finally, after the awards, Annaed retreated into seclusion. Only coming out of her shell when there was a concert.

This lasted for about a month.

Then one day she bumped into Bill on an elevator going for a swim.

He had kept his eyes on the wall beside him, not speaking to her at all.

Annaed was at a loss, she didn't know what had happened to make him ignore her. They'd been friends… did she do something?

Was there some sort of German thing she crossed and didn't know?

People were so confusing.

Just then there was a sharp crack and the elevator stopped with a jolt.

Annaed went down, collapsing on the floor, Bill fell on top of her, back on her belly.

After a few seconds of confusion Annaed blinked and focused on a red light that now shined. The white one had gone out.

Bill flipped off her belly so fast Annaed thought he might have gotten whiplash.

She sat up and looked around. "We're no' movin'." She muttered.

She got up and went to the doors of the elevator, and then to the little help box. She pressed a button and the only thing that came back was static.

She sighed. "Damn i' there goes my swim."

Bill made a noise in the back of his throat and Annaed fixed the towel around her body before turning to him. "Wha'?" she asked.

Bill didn't even look at her. "You're so self centered." He said lowly, but loud enough for her to hear.

Annaed's mouth fell open. She blinked and then a snarl writhed her lips. "Well excuse me mis'er seven hairspray bottles a day! I'm no' in the mood for your prissiness. If you haven' noticed, we're stuck in a god damn elevator! I'm allowed to be self centered for once!" she growled.

Bill finally looked at her. "You're self centered all the time! Thinking only about yourself and no one else!" he snarled right back.

Annaed really wanted to slap the other singer, but refrained. "I am no', I think of my fans and family all the time." She stated.

Bill rolled his eyes. "You say you do, but all that falls from your mouth is what you want and shit." He said.

Annaed sat against the wall and lifted an eyebrow. "Wha' crawled in your ass and died?" she asked bluntly.

Bill stared at her for a second before rolling his eyes again and huffing. "If you can't tell I won't say."

Annaed proceeded to ignore the German.

A rather awkward silence fell over them but they refused to say something or do something to relieve it.

Thirty minutes passed and then something shook the elevator, Annaed looked around and then sighed.

Another shake and then the feeling of being moved before the doors slid open.

Annaed stood and fixed her towel, striding out among some camera flashes.

Bill came out behind her, Mari walked to her at a fast pace.

"Mari… le's go to the room." Annaed called, taking a left and walking away from the paparazzi.

Mari quickened her pace and soon fell behind Annaed.

"Wha' happened?" Annaed asked as soon as the door shut behind Mari.

"Faulty electronics, they're going to shut the elevator down until they can fix it." Mari said instantly.

"Wha the heyall is wrong with tha' German?" Annaed snapped immediately after Mari had answered her first question.

"I don't know." Mari said.

A knock on the door and then it opened to reveal Mike, he strode into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Anything wrong Annaed?" he asked gently.

Annaed rounded on her drummer.

Her bottom lip quivered, but she held the tears back.

Mike walked over to her and wrapped his long limbs around her trembling form.

"What happened?" he asked, watching as Mari exited the room.

"He called me self cen'ered and told me I didn' think of anyone besides myself." Annaed stated, her head resting on Mike's shoulder.

Mike sighed.

"I think of people, I try to do the things I do for them. I haven' le' people think I'm self cen'ered have I?" she asked.

Mike shook his head.

"I think of Dustin every day, wha' he would think of my life… I'm no' self cen'ered… I'M NO'!" Annaed yelled at the end of her proclamation.

Mike moved them so they were sitting on her bed. "Annaed, you are far from self centered. You do a lot of things for a lot of people, and you take care of your family. You're far from self centered."

Annaed started crying. "Why would he say tha' then? I though' we were friends." She whispered brokenly through her tears.

Mike rocked her until she started to calm down, after a couple of minutes she was asleep.

He laid her down on the bed and then covered her up, leaving the room soon after.

Mike went directly to the room he knew the other band and Joe and Johnnie were in.

He let himself in and saw Bill sitting on his bed.

He walked right up to him, Bill saw him coming and stood.

Mike got as close as he wanted and then swung.

His fist made a satisfying sound when it met with Bill's cheek.

The younger man went down, clutching his face and moaning in pain.

Mike glared down at him as all the other guys in the room stared at both of them.

"Don't you ever make her cry like that again, I don't care what your problem is. She has enough to worry about without you making her life a living hell besides." Mike spat, turning and walking back out of the room as if nothing had happened.

Joe and Johnnie looked at each other, and then left the room behind Mike, wanting to know what he was talking about.

Tom approached Bill, who was curled up on the bed, still holding his cheek.

He sat down in front of his brother and gripped the hand holding onto his face.

"Let me see Bill." Tom said, lifting the hand away and staring at Bill's face.

Georg moved closer and whistled lowly.

The cheek was already bruising and swelling up, Bill's eye would most likely be closed due to the swelling. Thankfully there wasn't any broken skin.

"What? Is it bad?" Bill whimpered.

"Not going to lie to you Bill… yea, it's bad." Tom said bluntly. "What did you do to make him hit you?" he asked.

Bill shut his good eye and whimpered again.

….

Mike sat down with Joe and Johnnie and sighed, stretching his hand out.

"That was some hit Mike, I could hear it over the game." Johnnie stated, leaning back on the couch.

Mike shrugged.

"Why'd you hit him?" Joe asked.

"He made Annaed cry." Mike stated.

Johnnie closed his eyes. "What'd he say to her?" he asked.

Mike looked at the brothers and then shrugged.

…

Annaed woke up feeling depressed.

She sat up in bed and looked at the clock, it was nearly eleven at night.

The outdoor pool would be closed right about then.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rubbed at her eyes, yawning widely.

She needed candy, or an energy drink… something.

Annaed stood and pulled some low rise sweat pants on over her bikini bottoms, and then she grabbed a large shirt and pulled it over her head.

She grabbed some change and then headed out, going down the hall and to the vending machines she knew were there.

When Annaed made it there she found Tom at the ice machine, filling a bag full of it.

When he saw her he lifted an eyebrow. "Hey." He dumped more ice in the bag.

"Hi…" she turned and made her way to the machines, looking through the selection.

"Don't you think it was a bit much?" Tom's voice filled the small room.

"Wha?" Annaed turned her head slightly to see Tom leaning against the ice machine.

"Mike, don't you think what he did was a bit much?" Tom repeated his question.

"Wha' did he do?" Annaed asked, inserting her money and missing the slight furrow that came onto Tom's forehead.

"You didn't ask him to punch Bill in the face?" Tom asked.

Annaed turned around, her choices falling onto the bottom of the machine. "He did wha?" she asked.

"Punched Bill in the face." Tom supplied, closing the baggie.

"Wow." Annaed whispered.

Tom watched as she turned and picked her bag of chips up, and as she moved to the drink machine.

He blinked, maybe she didn't ask Mike to punch Bill… though Bill had assumed she did.

….


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter fifteen!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed avoided everyone but her own band after that.

But when she was doing a concert in Miami Florida she had a slight brain surge.

Oh yes, she hadn't done this in a while.

Annaed finished the song she was doing and then turned to the crowd, getting on her knees in front of a woman who looked like she would have a heart attack.

"I haven't done this in a while, so I will ask this woman here… would you like to request a song for us to do tonight?" she asked in perfect English, not missing any t's or having her words cut short.

The woman smiled and jumped. "Yes! Can you do your song 'The Woman in Me' for us?" she asked, holding tight on a man's arm.

Annaed shifted her gaze to the afore mentioned man and then smiled. "Sure." She got up and turned to her boys.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

They nodded and tuned their equipment for the song.

Annaed turned back to the crowd, when the guys started the first beats she walked over to where Mike sat behind his drums.

"_I'm not always strong_

_And sometimes I'm even wrong_

_But I win when I choose_

_And I can't stand to lose _

_But I can't always be _

_The rock that you see_

_When the nights get too long_

_And I just can't go on_,"

Annaed sang softly to Mike, going nearly to her knees on the floor beside him as she did so.

"_The woman in me_

_Needs you to be_

_The man in my arms_

_To hold tenderly_

_Cause I'm a woman in love_

_And it's you I run to_

_Yeah the woman in me_

_Needs the man in you_,"

She smiled at him conspiringly, they both knew this made the fans crazy.

Which was a funny thing, as crazy fans meant crazy interviews.

"_When the world wants too much_

_And it feels cold and out of touch_

_It's a beautiful place_

_When you kiss my face_,"

Annaed looked up from Mike and blinked.

She saw Bill staring at them, he looked whiter than usual, and his hands were curled into fists so tight the knuckles were bone white. She watched him for a few moments more.

"_The woman in me_

_Needs you to be_

_The man in my arms_

_To hold tenderly_

_Cause I'm a woman in love_

_And it's you I run to_

_Yeah the woman in me_

_Needs the man in you_,"

Annaed shifted her gaze back to Mike and placed a hand on his knee, he looked at her and she lifted an eyebrow.

He moved his lips in a wordless question and she made the barest lift of her shoulders.

This was so confusing, Annaed glanced back at Bill and thought she saw his eyes glimmer. She furrowed her brow only slightly before standing and moving behind Mike and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"_Yeah the woman in me_

_Needs the man in you _

_I need you baby_

_Yeah yeah Oh baby..._"

She finished and then the lights went out partially.

That was the end of their time onstage.

Annaed turned and walked offstage, her eyes looking everywhere for the irate singer who had watched her sing to Mike.

When she found him he was talking heatedly to Tom in rapid German.

Annaed placed her hand on his shoulder, turning him around and making him stop midsentence in whatever the hell he was saying.

"Wha' the heyall is wrong with you?" Annaed snapped.

Bill narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, about to turn to talk to Tom again.

Tom watched the two warily, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Bullshi', I know somethin's wrong, why'd you look so angry while I was singing? Do I have a bad voice to go along with the self cen'ered attitude now?" she asked.

Tom blinked and looked at Bill, who was glaring at Annaed.

Before he could reply a buzz rang and then a stagehand was pushing the twins onstage.

Annaed watched through narrowed eyes.

Mike walked up to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders when he made it. "What's up?" he asked.

"Bill is confusin' are all guys this way?" Annaed turned to Mike and lifted an eyebrow.

Mike shook his head and Annaed smiled. "Le's go to the room, I need to change." She stated, turning and walking off.

Mike stayed and watched as Bill walked and spasmed onstage.

Then he turned and followed Annaed, going to the room where she and Joe were now wrestling around on the floor.

Johnnie was watching them amusedly.

Mari was typing away on her Ipod Touch.

Mike sat down beside Johnnie and watched the two roll around on the floor.

After about ten minutes Annaed got Joe on his back with his arms in her hands.

"Say uncle!" she yelled in triumph.

Joe lay heaving on the floor, he tried to dislodge her but failed.

"Uncle!" he cried out, his arms twinging in pain.

Annaed got up and then went to her spare clothes, stripping and then putting them on.

Joe got up from the floor after two minutes of recovering.

Annaed walked towards him and then stepped on him, forcing him back on the floor. "Stay still." She ordered, proceeding to walk on his back.

Joe was really grateful she wasn't wearing shoes.

Annaed hummed to herself as she walked on Joe, arms held out to her sides. When she was sure that she had popped Joe's back sufficiently she got off and then went to a lone chair, collapsing on it and leaning back.

"I ha'e bein' tired." She said.

Johnnie and Mike nodded, Joe lay groaning on the floor, and Mari still typed on the Ipod Touch.

Annaed closed her eyes and sighed in content.

After an hour and a half Joe and Johnnie were having a thumb war and Mike was asleep.

Annaed was refereeing the thumb war.

The door opened and Tom tromped in, talking to Bill in German as Gustav and Georg watched in amusement.

The moment Joe won the match he looked up and ticked an eyebrow up. "When are we leaving Mari?" he asked.

Mari glanced at her watch and then stood. "Now." She stated.

Annaed leaped out of her chair and then tripped over Joe's leg, proceeding to crash into Johnnie.

While they were falling Annaed heard the rest of the guys start to laugh.

Mari giggled, covering her mouth as she watched Annaed nearly brain herself on Johnnie's nose.

Annaed stood up unsteadily, rubbing her head as she looked down at Joe.

"Learn to move your legs." She ordered.

Joe laughed harder.

Annaed finally smirked but then stopped at the haughty look on Bill's face. She sneered and then stormed out of the room, her shoulder bumping Bill's on the way.

He stared at her, mouth slightly open.

Tom snickered and then walked after Annaed, the rest of the men following.

When they finally made it outside Annaed and Tom were already on the van, talking to one another.

It looked like a serious debate.

Bill quelled the urge to go and start wailing on his twin.

They all finally got on the van and then the driver took off, rather slowly, for the hotel.

Annaed felt eyes on her as they rode, she turned her head slightly and caught Bill staring at her heatedly at her head.

She turned her eyes back to Tom, he hadn't noticed Bill staring at her as she was in front of him and his eyes were now situated on her breasts where the shirt she was wearing didn't cover them properly.

Annaed pulled the shirt up and then lifted an eyebrow when he smiled at her.

….


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter sixteen!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed plugged her mp3 up to the radio in the bigger area of the bus and then smiled at the boys as she turned it on and up.

"Rap time!" she announced.

Mike cracked a smile, Joe and Johnnie jumped up and jumped up and down.

Soon Annaed found one of her favorite songs and pressed play.

Just Lose It by Eminem started vibrating the windows.

Annaed started rapping along.

Joe and Johnnie started dancing.

"You guys are crazy." Mike said, leaning back on the couch.

"Papa's gotta brand new bag of toys!" Annaed sang.

She started dancing along with Joe and Johnnie.

Six more verses into the song and Tom came into the room, looking at the three rapping and dancing. He lifted an eyebrow, and then smirked, joining in.

Annaed smiled at him and shuffled, turning around and singing some more.

"Oh baby, oh baby baby!" she said, Tom moved closer to her and wrapped his long limbs around her body.

They danced erratically, moving and bumping and grinding with one another.

"Now I'm going to make you dance, it's your chance, yea boy shake that ass." Annaed sang, laughing for the fun of it.

Mike got the video camera out and turned it on, pressing record and focusing on the four in the middle of the room.

Annaed wrapped her hands around Tom's wrists and kept them there, singing and moving empathetically.

Tom laughed.

Georg and Gustav wandered in and caught sight of the four; they looked at each other and then jumped in.

Mike could hardly laugh harder, tears were streaming down his face, his stomach hurt, and he felt like his bladder might bust in a matter of seconds.

Annaed turned in Tom's arms and smirked up at him.

"It's Tuesday and I'm locked up, I'm in jail and I don't know what happened. They say I was running butt naked, down the street screaming." She sang, eyes shining.

Joe and Johnnie were moon walking, Georg and Gustav were busting their own moves.

"Black girls, white girls, skinny girls, fat girls, tall girls, small girls. I'm callin' all girls, everyone report to the dance floor it's your chance for a little romance or butt squeezin' it's the season." Annaed could rap as fast as Eminem, she sang this song too much to not know how to.

When she sang the last part, though, she felt Tom's hands slide down and give her butt a squeeze.

She didn't care; she was having too much fun.

Tom lifted his head and saw the camera trained on he and Annaed, he lifted a hand and flipped Mike off, laughing.

Mike gave him one right back, also laughing at the moment.

Tom replaced his hand and felt Annaed get closer to his body.

"Alright now lose it, just lose it, go crazy, oh baby, oh baby, baby." Annaed felt happy for the first time in a while.

Whether it was the song, or dancing with someone, she didn't know, but she wanted to keep being happy.

"UmMmMmm touch my body. UmMmMmm touch my body. Ooh boy just touch my body." She sang along with Eminem.

Tom took her literally, touching her body in places she normally wouldn't allow.

The song went off and another came on, another good one, though maybe not as fast paced as Eminem.

Byz, he was a good friend, had good songs. But the favorite of Annaed's was 'Do You Wanna Fuck'.

She could practically feel Tom smirking without lifting her head to see.

This time she didn't have to start singing, Tom's voice started right along with Byz's.

"Do you wanna' fuck? Yes I wanna' do, I wanna' pull my dick in you, I wanna' make you scream my name, it is a game, we both know." His voice was nice… surprisingly.

Annaed had never heard him sing.

Tom continued to sing, rubbing his hands all over her body.

Annaed, in turn, rubbed against him.

"I wanna' grab your jeans now and pull it, down on the ground n' see that sexy ass. Those panties girl I know that our sex will last. Be around, for a couple of hours. On the table, in the bed, on the floor, in the showers. Watch the water runnin' down your backside. Spank that ass, put it in, let's go for a hell of a ride." Tom was chorused by Joe and Johnnie.

Annaed laughed.

They continued to bump and grind, singing along with the song.

They whirled around on the spot and then Annaed turned in Tom's grip.

His hands settled on her thighs, inching closer every other minute.

Annaed wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her butt into his front.

"Do you wanna' fuck? Yes I wanna' do these nasty things with you. I will make you moan and it's more like porn, and you know I don't stop." Tom had a really great voice, Annaed decided to include him on some songs, if he was willing that is.

Mike moved the camera from Annaed and Tom to Joe and Georg. Both men were making wild moves, verging on hysterical laughter while they did it as well.

Mike chuckled at them and then moved to Johnnie and Gustav, both were sitting and playing cards now.

"I know that you want it girl, I know that you like it girl, I know that you need it girl, I know you love it girl." Tom muttered that line in her ear; Annaed smirked and tilted her head, lifting her lips along his neck. She grazed her mouth along the column of his throat, touched his Adams apple, and then moved to his chin.

"Do you wanna' fuck? Yes I wanna' do, these nasty things with you. I will make you moan, and it's more like porn, and you know I don't stop." Tom finished along with the song.

Annaed released herself from Tom's grip and turned the music to Porcelain and the Tramps 'Fuck Like A Star'.

Tom grabbed her when the lyrics started after the lengthy intro.

She laughed and faced him, grinding into his front as she sang this one.

Mike rolled his eyes at the overuse of the sexual songs.

Tom and Annaed continued to dance, Joe and Georg right along with them.

Though the other two men were strumming air guitars.

"Anorexic beauty queen with painted eyes so toxic. Always spread out on her back Centerfold erotic, she's had a thrill, a shot to slam, enough to start a riot. Everybody wants a piece, but only you're invited." Annaed sang, gazing tantalizingly up at Tom.

His eyes widened a little, she nearly laughed, he really thought she was going to have sex with him?

"Ohhhh She'll make you want it, you want it. Ohhhh You fuckin' love it, you love it, you fuckin fuck like a star star star, you fuckin fuck like a star star star. I'll fuck you like a star, superstar; I'm gonna fuck you like a superstar star star star." Annaed smirked and added a grind to her words.

Tom leaned down and moved her head with his chin, trailing his lips along her throat and shoulder.

Annaed stifled her moans, listening to the song while she did.

"I'll fuck you like a star, superstar; I'm gonna fuck you like a superstar star star star." Annaed sang; her lips near Tom's pierced ear.

Tom shuddered and his hand cupped her butt, she moved so the boys couldn't see.

They could be slightly protective _sometimes_.

The song ended and Annaed tried to pull away.

But Tom held her to him and she lifted her head to stare at him.

"Hold on." He whispered.

Another song came on and Tom's head lowered.

Annaed began to panic just a little.

But then his lips covered hers and she began to relax in his grip.

Tom was knowledgeable about kissing, Annaed realized.

_Very_ knowledgeable.

She found herself kissing back, hands grasping at his shirt; his hands were holding her waist.

Before she could fully enjoy his lips, and the tongue behind them, the music was suddenly shut off.

Annaed tore away from Tom and whirled around.

Bill.

He was looking straight at her and Tom, his hand still on the on/off button of the radio.

"I think the music needs to be turned down a little." He said, deathly calm.

Tom stared at Bill, his hands still on Annaed's waist, his mind still on her soft lips.

Annaed frowned. "Why should you tell us whether we need to turn down the music? We were enjoying i'." She snapped.

Bill glared at her, flushing a little. "Well I might want to go to sleep, so I would appreciate it if it did stay down." He growled.

Then he looked up at Tom, eyebrow lifting and glare deepening.

"Don't you have something to do?" he asked.

Tom blinked, and then rolled his eyes.

"Stop tellin' people wha' to do, you're no' the ruler of the world." Annaed said, leaning into Tom.

Bill huffed and then whirled around, going back to the bunks and throwing things around in them.

….


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter seventeen!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

The next three weeks were filled with curses and near brawls between Bill and Annaed.

Their fellow band mates and friends were getting tired of it, all the fighting and arguments were wearing on them.

Finally Joe and Johnnie came up with a brilliant idea.

"We lock them up in a room together and leave them there to either fight to the death or get over their animosity." Joe explained to the other four.

Mike looked at Bill's band mates. "Do you think that would work?" he asked.

Tom shrugged, Georg and Gustav smirked. "We can give it a try. Either way if they kill each other we can be rid of the problem that much faster."

Tom looked at the two G's.

"I have a slightly better plan…" he said, leaning away from the rest of them.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"We handcuff them together." Tom stated.

The others smiled evilly.

"Yes, that will work beautifully." Joe said, rubbing his hands together.

"But where do we get the cuffs?" Gustav asked.

"We walk into the police station and ask for some!" Johnnie announced.

Tom rolled his eyes. "No, I have a pair; just don't ask where I got them." He said, going to his bag and pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"Trust me… I don't even wanna know." Mike sighed.

Tom laughed and then looked around. "Where are they anyway?" he asked.

They all set off to search, finding Annaed thirty minutes later asleep on her bed in nothing but her underwear.

Mike and Joe had to physically drag Tom out to search for Bill.

Georg and Gustav stood guard outside of the room to make sure she didn't wake up and leave.

Tom grumbled at Mike and Joe but walked around with them, looking for his twin.

Johnnie found him a couple of minutes later playing on his psp.

Bill looked up when Tom approached him.

He was still mad at him but he couldn't tell him to go away.

"Bill… come here for a minute." Tom gestured with his hand.

Bill sighed and got up, throwing his psp onto the bed and walking after Tom. "What is it?" he asked.

Tom shook his head. "I want to show you something." He stated.

Mike walked up to Tom and handed him something. Tom read the paper and then curled it into a ball, throwing it in a trashcan as he passed by one.

"What was that?" Bill asked, curiosity overcoming his silent treatment of Tom.

"Just a note saying Jost wanted to see me in a little while." Tom said, hands in his pockets now.

"Where are we going?" Bill asked, looking around.

"Somewhere." Tom answered cryptically.

Bill narrowed his eyes, but kept following Tom.

Finally Tom stopped in front of a door that Georg and Gustav were standing on the outside of. He nodded at the two and produced a keycard.

"It's in here." He stated.

Tom slid the keycard in and then allowed Bill to open the door.

Bill looked at Tom over his shoulder, opening the door and taking one step in.

He turned his head and saw a nearly naked Annaed lying asleep on the bed.

He rolled his eyes. "It's just Annaed." He muttered.

Tom didn't answer, but a pair of hands on his back pushed him into the room and made him fall onto the floor.

Bill jerked up and ran to the rapidly closing door.

"You motherfuckers!" he shouted.

Someone laughing on the other side of the door could be heard. Bill gripped the handle and tried to turn it.

He got nowhere fast.

Damn it, how did they lock it from the outside?

Bill banged harder on the door.

"When I get out of here I'll tear all of you a new one!" he yelled.

He continued to beat on the door and yell out threats.

"_Shut up_!"

Bill turned to see Annaed burrow her head under a pillow.

He rolled his eyes and returned to banging on the door.

Annaed groped blindly and her hand came in contact with the remote. She gripped it and threw it behind her.

It made a muted thud as it hit whoever was shouting and then a thump as it landed on the floor.

A weight landed on the bed and then her pillow was forced down harder on her head.

Annaed yelped and wriggled, kicking at whoever had the pillow on her head now.

Her foot connected with something and a whine was expelled from whoever's throat it was as the weight disappeared.

Annaed threw the pillow from her head and sat up gasping for breath.

When she felt she had recovered she looked around and then saw Bill curled in on himself on the floor.

Annaed sneered. "Wha' are you doin' in here? I don' allow bastards in my room." She scoffed.

The only thing escaping Bill's mouth was pain filled groans.

Annaed rolled her eyes and got off the bed; she walked over to the door and banged her fist on it. Someone outside of it jumped and she snarled.

"Ge' this motherfucker ou' of my room!" she yelled.

A sigh.

"Annaed this is Mari; we all agree that you two need to put your differences aside. Therefore you two will be locked in this room until that happens."

Annaed rubbed her face with one hand. "You can' keep me in here!" she said.

"Actually we can, we don't have to leave until next week and we don't have any shows or interviews until then." That was Mike.

Dear Mike who had so often taken her side and did just about everything she asked.

The traitor.

Annaed waited a moment, an idea formed in her mind. "Is Tom ou' there?" she asked.

Mike answered yes.

"Listen, Tom, if you ge' me ou' I'll fuck you." She announced.

There was a rather loud scuffle on the other side of the door, Annaed smirked and waited.

But then Joe sighed. "Thanks so much Annaed, now we had to lock him in his room!" he grumbled.

Annaed proceeded to bang her head on the wall.

After about four bangs she stopped and went back to her bed, sitting on it and looking down at Bill. He was still curled up on himself.

She prodded him with her foot. "Ge' up and be a man, for once." She said.

He glared at her and gave her the finger.

Annaed rolled her eyes. "Fuckin' baby." She muttered, turning and crawling back up to the middle of the bed and covering up.

"Migh' as well sleep, only way to ignore tha' bastard." She said loud enough for said bastard to hear.

She curled up and closed her eyes, falling into sleep easily.

Bill finally got up and sat on the couch next to the door. He glared at Annaed, who was sleeping peacefully, and curled his legs up so he could lean his head down on his knees.

….

They spent three days like this, the tension rising with every passing comment.

Annaed made another kick at his balls one day but he deflected it.

Finally they were at each other's throats… almost literally.

"Why don' you grow a pair and tell everybody why you have a stick shoved up your ass!" Annaed growled, her eyes flashing.

"If you didn't act like a whore I wouldn't have to!" Bill snapped right back.

Annaed gave a rather animalistic screech and jumped on Bill, fingers curling and trying to tear off his face.

Bill shoved her away and she landed on the bed.

She bounced right back up and crouched, about to take a flying leap and try to wrap her hands around his long throat.

Bill got to her first and smashed her into the bed; his hands caught her wrists and jerked her arms up and above her head.

"Calm the fuck down!" he yelled.

Annaed tried to head butt him but he moved away in time. "Make me asshole." She spat.

Bill rolled his eyes and shifted so he was comfortable.

He moved her wrists so he was holding onto both of them with one hand, the other he placed over her mouth.

Her yells were now muffled. "Ah, sweet silence." He smirked down at her.

Annaed thought she might have to kill him.

She writhed and bucked, catching Bill off guard and throwing him to the side.

Annaed rolled over and her feet swung over to the floor.

She stood and glared openly at him.

Bill had also rolled away from her and had stood from the bed, their glares could have killed.

….


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter eighteen!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed moved first, jumping over the bed and crashing into Bill.

He went down with her on top, scratching and kicking at any part of his person she could reach.

Bill slammed his elbow into her gut; Annaed flew off to the right and began to cough. Her legs kicked and her arms wrapped around her middle.

He had hit her hard enough to expel any air from her lungs and now she was desperately trying to get it back.

Bill got up and sat on her, her belly on the floor, and grabbed her hair, forcing her head up. He growled low in his throat, his eyes fixated on her throat.

Annaed was finally able to get air into her lungs, she now bent her arms at impossible angles and scratched at his arms.

"Le' go of me!" she snarled, eyes fierce.

Bill shook his head, forcing his weight down on her back.

Annaed kicked at him with her legs, forcing herself into a backbend.

Bill was caught in the back of the head; he tumbled from her back, dazed for a moment.

Annaed vaulted over his body and reared back her arm, swinging for his face.

Bill dodged and her fist hit the floor.

He rotated so he was on his back and grabbed Annaed's arms, forcing them back and making her lean with them. When she was far enough away from his face he leaned up, shifting his grip on her arms and sliding out from under her.

Bill forced her to the floor, sitting on her hips, her face etched in a sneer to rival his own.

"Le' go!" She screeched.

Bill twisted her arms and she yelped.

"Shut up for once!" he yelled, getting in her face.

Annaed twisted her mouth down in a frown.

The next thing that happened surprised them both.

They couldn't tell who had acted first, but the next thing they both knew was that they were kissing and scratching at each other.

Annaed ripped Bill's shirt from his back and threw it somewhere, Bill tore her jeans from her legs. Leaving them stinging with the force of the jerking.

She slapped at his bare side and Bill crushed her lips to his with bruising force.

Annaed quickly undid the belt and button from his pants, running the zipper down and scratching his hips as she pushed them down.

When they were so far down that her hands could not reach Bill pushed them off with his own hands, kicking them away.

Annaed leaned away from Bill's mouth and stripped her shirt off; he wrapped his arms around her torso and ripped the bra apart at the back like butter.

She quickly shed both items and Bill ran his nails down her torso, from under her breasts to her panty line.

Annaed growled and pushed Bill onto his back, straddling him like she would a horse. She leaned down and bit his collarbone, Bill twisted under her jaws.

He pushed her back and they rolled around on the floor, Bill losing his boxers and Annaed her panties somewhere along the way.

Bill wrapped his arms around her upper body and took a grip on her throat with his teeth.

Annaed yowled and scratched at his back, Bill moved her legs apart with his own and then thrust into her harshly.

Annaed felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, but she shut them and bit Bill.

He groaned and slid out, going right back in even harder.

Annaed moaned, laying her head back and gripping Bill's sides with her hands and nails. The moving skin under sharp nails started causing the nails to dig in, blood began welling under them.

Bill let go of her throat and ran his own nails down Annaed's back, causing her to arch in an attempt to get away.

She glared at Bill. "Stop scratching me you stupid fucker."

He bared his teeth, forcing himself into her harder, Annaed clenched her hands and more blood welled underneath her nails.

Bill jerked and shook, setting his feet on the floor and using his legs to push into Annaed even more.

Annaed screamed and bent her head forward, catching his shoulder and biting down… hard.

Bill gasped at the new source of pain; he glared at Annaed and moved one of his hands so it was around her throat.

He began to squeeze, not lightly but at the same time not too hard.

She wheezed, biting harder, this earned a stronger squeeze.

Annaed hooked a leg around his waist and rolled her weight to the right, turning them over so she was on top. She began to move harshly, not caring how much it hurt.

Bill let his head fall back, the hand on her back continued to scratch.

Her hands on his sides curled in even more.

Bill put more pressure on her throat.

Annaed saw stars and black spots beginning to dance in her vision; she growled gutturally and released his shoulder.

Once the pain in his shoulder had lessened Bill looked up at her, hand still clenched around her throat.

Annaed leaned back down and took the skin at the base of his neck in her mouth and clenched her jaws around it, Bill yelped.

Annaed grinned despite herself and kept the pressure a constant.

Bill clenched his hand once more; Annaed forced her body to connect with his.

Harsher and faster, Bill rolled them back over and rolled his hips forward once more, letting out a rather loud yell when he did.

Annaed felt something fill her, her muscles contracted and she saw stars once more.

Bill felt her hands at his sides beginning to loosen their hold, it hurt.

Annaed let go of his sides, blood making her hands slick.

She released his neck and her head fell back, Bill took his hand from her neck and used it to hold his weight as he slipped from her body.

He fell to the floor beside her, his arms shaking.

Annaed felt him withdraw and fall to the floor beside her. She rolled away and got up on unsteady legs.

When she was sure she could walk she moved, albeit painfully, to where her suitcase was.

Bill had his eyes closed, but he could feel her moving away from him.

Annaed took some clothes and went to the washroom, where she took a shower and dressed, wincingly.

When she was done dressing she walked out of the washroom and looked around the hotel room.

Bill was lying in a pool of sweat and blood.

She turned away from him and walked to the door.

Once there she rested against it for a few moments before knocking lightly on it.

One of the guys answered it. Georg.

"Ge' Bill some new clothes and ge' him ou' of here." She stated calmly before wandering away from the door and going to lie on the bed. Before lying on the bed, though, she took a pillow from the top of it and threw it on Bill, to conceal his dignity.

After three or so minutes the door opened and Mike and Georg walked in, Georg baring clothes.

They stopped three steps in, looking around at the semi trashed room and the unconscious Bill in the middle of it.

Mike and Georg looked at Annaed; she was on her belly on the bed, hands stretched out over her head and leg lying limply over the side.

She looked over at them and then shut her eyes, totally exhausted.

Georg walked over to Bill and stared at him.

The younger man had bruises and open wounds all over his torso, neck, and shoulders. "Good Gott." He mumbled, staring around at the sweat and blood around Bill's body.

Mike walked over and looked down at the naked singer.

He stared back at Annaed, and then back at Bill.

He sighed and helped Georg wake him up.

Bill swung at them, but then he opened his eyes and stared at them.

He saw the clothes in Georg's hand and snatched them away, getting up and walking to the washroom.

Mike and Georg sighed, they both went and sat on the couch to wait for Bill to take his shower and get dressed.

Not even ten minutes later Bill emerged and the two stood up and escorted him out the door.

When the door shut behind them Tom rounded the corner and saw Bill standing unsteadily in the middle of the hallway.

"Bill!" he exclaimed, looking over at Georg and Mike, both of whom shook their heads.

He turned back to Bill. "You been set free?" he asked.

Bill nodded and walked towards his room.

Tom faced the other two. "What happened?" he asked.

Mike shrugged.

Georg sighed. "About seventeen minutes ago Annaed knocked on the door to tell me to get him some clothes and to get him out. I told Mike and we got him some clothes, when we walked in Annaed was on the bed and Bill was lying in a pool of blood naked." He explained.

Tom's eyes widened.

"Blood?" he asked.

Georg nodded.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Not a lot, but he was bleeding in several places." He stated.

Tom turned and walked after Bill.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter nineteen!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Mike looked between Annaed and Bill; he could tell something was wrong.

Both were studiously ignoring the other, they weren't fighting, but they were too silent.

Mike looked at Tom, who was sitting in a corner and watching the pair as well.

So he wasn't the only one who noticed something wrong with the two…

Joe got up and moved to the little kitchen they had on the bus, Annaed looked at him and then went back to the book she was reading.

Johnnie shivered and looked over at Annaed.

The singer had a bruise on her neck in the shape of a hand; he looked at Bill and saw him rubbing lightly at something on his shoulder.

Georg and Gustav were in the back, away from the 'aura of doom' as they had called it.

Mike returned his attention to the two singers and then sighed.

Instantly brown/gold and pure gold eyes were on him.

Mike shivered unconsciously.

All remained silent.

Mike was beginning to regret putting the two in a room together last week.

Neither of them had said anything to the other since then… detrimental or otherwise.

He waited till both pair of eyes had left him and then inched towards Tom. Slowly… slowly… almost there… slowly.

When Mike finally made it to Tom without drawing further attention to himself he moved one arm so Tom would look over at him.

When he had caught Tom's attention he slowly made hand gestures and mouthed words, hoping Tom could read lips.

Thankfully Tom could and he understood what Mike was trying to tell him. He got up and moved to the back, going slowly so neither Annaed or Bill would look at him.

When Tom had made it to the bunks he breathed out a sigh of relief.

Georg and Gustav looked at him from their bunks where they were both playing a PSP.

"Finally get tired of it?" Georg smirked.

"Not yet, but Mike and I are going to handcuff them together. See how that works." Tom answered, moving towards his bags and looting around in them for his handcuffs.

Both of the older men got out of their bunks. "You might need help, we'll hold them down." They said together.

Tom glanced at them. "You two are creepy when you do that." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Both of them split a grin and then followed Tom out of the bunk room and into the deadly silent front room.

Georg went around behind Annaed and Gustav stationed himself behind Bill. Both looked at Mike and Tom, who were sitting beside each other on the couch.

At a small signal from Mike Georg wrapped his arms around Annaed and Gustav held Bill down.

Instantly both writhed and started screaming insults, Tom and Mike got up and moved quickly to the two.

Annaed kicked at them and almost got Mike in the balls but he did a weird looking pirouette and stayed safe. Tom reached Bill first and grabbed his right arm, slamming the handcuff on and locking it tight.

Mike vaulted and landed on Annaed, Georg grunted as he held her up. Mike grabbed her left arm and held it out for Tom.

Tom stretched out Bill's arm and when it was close enough to Annaed's he slid the other cuff onto her wrist.

When the cuffs were in place all four leaped back.

It didn't even take five minutes.

Annaed felt the restraining arms leave her and instantly she lunged for Mike, but before she could reach him her arm was jerked back and something behind her hit the floor.

Her entire torso was jerked to the left and she went down as well.

Tom and Mike grinned at each other and at Gustav and Georg.

Joe and Johnnie came around the fridge at the noises and then stopped, staring at the two people on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Joe asked.

Annaed sat up and then crawled to her knees, getting up slowly.

Her arm dragged her left side down though; she finally looked over and then crossed her eyes.

"Him? You chained me to him!" she screeched, rounding on her friends… or who she had thought had been her friends.

Bill groaned as his right arm kept being jerked around, he thought he heard his muscles screaming in pain but rolled his eyes. He got up swiftly and looked at his arm, which had the other end of the cuff on it.

He frowned and followed the links of the chain to the other end, where it was stationed around an arm.

He followed the arm up and then groaned.

Annaed.

"Are you guys mad? I'm goin' to fuckin' murder him." She continued to yell.

Only Mike had stood around to listen, the others were looting around for the camcorder.

Bill finally rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" he yelled at her.

Annaed shut up, rounding on Bill with narrowed eyes, her upper lip curved up, showing a row of pearly white teeth.

"Who are you to tell me to shu' up?" she hissed.

"I am Bill _fucking_ Kaulitz, I can tell anyone what to do." He smirked.

Annaed jerked her left hand back, forcing Bill to stumble forward; and reared back her right arm, swinging and catching Bill in the temple.

He went down; Annaed was forced to her knees.

Mike stared at her. "You happy? Now you have to drag him around." He told her.

Annaed glanced at Bill's unconscious form and then at Mike.

"Take the handcuff off of me." She told him.

Mike shook his head. "You two need to learn to work together, I don't know why you started fighting in the first place, but it has to stop." He turned and walked to the couch, sitting on it.

Annaed rolled her eyes and stood, stooping slightly, and walked painstakingly forward, dragging Bill's deadweight with her.

When she finally made it to the couch she sat on it and sighed.

Tom and Gustav ran back into the living room with the camera held in Tom's hands.

Annaed looked at them and lifted an eyebrow, they stopped short at the sight of Bill's prone form face down on the floor.

Gustav and Tom looked at Annaed. "What did you do to him?" they asked, stooping and picking the man up and placing him on the couch beside her.

Annaed rolled her eyes. "I punched him." She stated simply.

Tom moved Bill so he would be comfortable and then sat down beside Mike.

They stared at Annaed, who watched the TV.

"Why did you punch him?" Gustav finally asked.

Annaed looked over at him and shrugged. "He told me to shu' up and when I asked him who he though' he was to tell me to shu' up he told me he was Bill fuckin' Kaulitz and he could tell anyone to do wha' he told them." She recited.

Gustav was stuck between rolling his eyes and laughing.

Georg, Joe, and Johnnie walked into the room then and stared at Bill before switching their gazes to Annaed.

She lifted an eyebrow at them, daring them to say something.

Wisely they kept quiet and moved to sit on the other chairs littered around the place.

Annaed sighed and scratched her head.

After about an hour Bill groaned as he woke up.

He opened his eyes and rubbed his head where Annaed had hit him; he lowered his hand and then turned.

Annaed was sitting beside him watching TV with Mike and Tom; he narrowed his eyes and got up, intending on going to sit somewhere else.

But he soon realized that he couldn't go anywhere as Annaed was jerked up and fell against him.

She reeled back as soon as she could, glaring at him. "Be grateful if you told me you were goin' to move." She said, sitting back down.

Bill was jerked so he was leaning over; he narrowed his eyes and then moved so he was standing up straight.

Annaed's arm hung in the air; she stared at Bill, wondering what he was going to do now.

Bill sighed and sat back down, not liking it but deciding to put up with it.

Annaed rolled her eyes and turned away from him, trying to cross her arms but finding that Bill's arm would move with them.

She groaned, turning to Mike. "Please Mike, ge' me ou' of this." She pouted.

Mike looked over at Annaed. "No, you two have to be nice, this will help." He told her firmly, turning his eyes back to the TV.

Annaed groaned and buried her head in her hands, not caring that Bill's arm was an added weight in her misery.

Bill looked at her from the corner of his eyes; her hair was falling over her face and touching his arm.

He pulled his eyes away and glanced at the TV; he found nothing of interest there and sniffed lightly.

Annaed sighed and then realized something.

She looked up at Mike.

Mike sensed her eyes and looked over at her.

"Mike…" she began, trailing off and tilting her head.

Mike lifted an eyebrow, wondering what she wanted this time… hopefully not a mallet, they would have to rescue Bill if so.

"How am I going to take a shower?" she asked.

All of the males in the room looked over at her.

Mike started laughing.

….


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twenty!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Later that evening Bill was tied to a chair and Annaed was taking a shower.

"Don't you guys think this is a little drastic?" he asked blandly.

Mike and Joe shook their heads. "Got to make sure you don't run away while you are uncuffed." Johnnie said.

"In case you haven't noticed…. WE'RE ON A MOVING BUS!" Bill shouted.

Joe and Georg laughed.

Bill glared at them.

"Be quiet Bill, we'll tie Annaed to the chair and let you have a turn at showering." Tom said, playing a racing game on the couch.

Bill huffed, rolling his eyes and then closing them.

Annaed sighed as she ran her hands through her silvery hair.

She didn't think the boys would be so barbaric to have her shower with Bill still cuffed to her…. Thank God they met her expectations.

She rinsed the conditioner from her hair and then took a razor from the little holder on the wall.

Might as well make the best of it while she was in here, after all, Bill was tied to a chair.

She laughed mentally and ran the shaving cream down her leg, smoothing it over the little hairs that grew.

….

Fifteen minutes later she emerged in her pajamas rubbing her hair with a towel.

Bill looked up. "Finally, got everything done in there princess? Took you long enough." He sneered.

Annaed twirled the towel around and then snapped it forward; making it hit Bill in the chest with a satisfying snap.

Bill yelped and the chair fell back.

Annaed laughed.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Alright children." He stood and Joe helped him untie Bill. Annaed started to run for the bunks but Tom caught her and held her while Bill sauntered to the bathroom.

Annaed stared at Tom angrily.

Tom carried her over to the chair and then sat down on it with her on his lap. "I can hold her." He stated, moving his hands around and gripping the controller to the game in both hands now.

Annaed sulked in his lap.

Mike and Joe shrugged. "Whatever." They chorused, going and sitting back down on the couches.

Annaed crossed her arms and stared at the TV screen.

Soon enough her gaze fell down to Tom's hands, which were resting in her lap. She glanced back up at the screen and then smirked.

Tom, not sensing the growing evil on him, placed his chin on her shoulder to see better.

Annaed slowly moved her arms and laced her fingers along with Tom's, his twitching occasionally.

She chuckled under her breath and then moved her thumb over his and risked a glance out of the corner of her eye.

Tom was totally immersed in the game… he wouldn't even see this coming.

She looked back down at the controller and then up at the screen, she moved her thumb to the right so it was beside Tom's.

Then she twitched it.

Tom blinked as his car ran off the side of the road and fell into air until it hit the lake.

He looked down at his controller and saw Annaed's thumb pushing the pad under his left thumb to the left.

He groaned.

"Annaed!" he whined, pouting.

She looked over at him. "Wha'?" she asked.

"You made me lose." He said, frowning now.

Annaed rolled her eyes.

"I's a game." She said. "Pick another course."

Tom groaned under his breath, turning his eyes back to the screen and moving through the courses to select one.

Annaed sighed and rolled her head back, totally bored.

She glanced to the left and saw Georg and Gustav playing on their phones.

Looking to the right she saw Tom's ear.

A smile came on her face.

Annaed turned her head and licked her lips a little before opening them a miniscule amount and taking the lobe between them.

She pulled a little, swiping her tongue on the bottom of it and then released it.

She then started to kiss and graze his neck underneath his ear with her teeth.

Tom's hands on the controller stilled and settled completely on her lap, Annaed smirked a little.

She kissed his neck again and then took a small part in her mouth, sucking lightly and biting at odd times.

When he groaned lowly she both heard and felt it.

The remote slid to the ground and fell on Tom's shoes soundlessly.

None of the other guys heard, all of them either immersed in their games or listening to music.

Annaed felt Tom's large hands gripping her inner thighs and slowly rubbing them.

She took her lips off of his neck and moved them to just below his jaw, once there she bit gently.

She figured she found a spot he really liked because his hands squeezed her thighs and moved up.

Annaed chuckled lightly, she loved playing with guys.

Tom's head moved, turning so his breath caressed her lips, his eyes were closed.

Annaed moved her head up, teasing him by letting her lips brush his.

His right hand left her thigh and she felt it on the back of her head, then he moved his head forward and kissed her.

Annaed kissed him back, moving her own lips softly with his.

She twisted in his lap and straddled his hips, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and moving her lips to trail down his jaw and neck in light kisses.

Tom wrapped an arm around her waist, the hand that was on her thigh cupping the material of her jeans where her intimate place was.

Annaed moaned and took the part of his skin where his neck and shoulder met in her mouth.

Tom opened his eyes, looking around to see if anyone had noticed, no one, which was weird.

He looked back to the bunkroom and then at the woman in his arms.

He was ready to get up and take her back there, other guys be damned, when Mike dropped his PSP and cursed as it hit his foot.

Annaed leaned away from Tom and looked over at Mike.

Mike looked at the two on the chair and then rolled his eyes. "Annaed stop playing around." He said.

Tom blinked, Annaed smiled and turned back around on his lap and bent to get the controller from the floor.

Tom stared at her as she began to play his game.

The door opened to the bathroom and Bill stepped out looking refreshed.

Tom didn't glance up at his brother, still staring at Annaed. 'Playing… around…'

Annaed glanced over at Bill, who had his head in a towel, and then returned her attention to the screen of the TV.

She chuckled under her breath; Tom really thought she was going to do something with him… that was hilarious.

Tom sighed and looked over at Mike. "You ready?" he asked.

Mike nodded and stood, Tom stayed where he was.

Georg looked up and saw Mike heading for a towel covered Bill, he got up and walked over to help him.

They grabbed Bill's arms and Tom pulled the handcuffs out of his pocket.

Bill only sighed in resignation as he felt himself being dragged over to where he knew Annaed was.

He felt the cold metal of the cuff circle his left wrist and then Annaed's indignant cry as it went around hers.

The restraining hands around his arms released him and he pulled the towel from his head.

Then he blinked.

Annaed was sitting in Tom's lap and playing a game.

Why wasn't she tied to the chair like he had been?

Bill moved his eyes to Tom, who looked bummed.

He lifted an eyebrow and then looked at the others.

Mike glanced over at him. "Pull up a chair Bill, from the looks of things she isn't going to move for a while." He stated, looking at the game playing Annaed.

Bill sighed and grabbed a chair that was pushed to him by Gustav, who had glanced up at Mike's words.

Bill sat down and slumped in his chair.

Tom looked as bummed as he felt, he wondered absently what was wrong with him.

Then he blinked and looked at Tom's neck.

Was that a hickey? It looked fresh… the skin around it hadn't even dried…

Bill moved his eyes to the grinning Annaed.

Back to Tom.

His ire rose and he rolled his eyes.

Of course, why should he be surprised?

But damn it…

Why was she such a bitch to him when he had been her first? Going to his twin brother like a whore.

She _was_ a whore.

….


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twenty one!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

It was hard trying to sleep with your arm hanging behind you.

Annaed realized that now.

Bill wasn't much help, but at least he wasn't stealing her covers.

Annaed sighed and closed her eyes, trying to tune out the grumbling behind her.

Within moments she was asleep.

….

The next morning Mike and Joe woke up before everyone and grabbed Joe's camera.

They walked silently to Annaed's bunk and pulled back the curtains.

It was dark so they didn't have to worry about the two waking up.

But they could still see the two wrapped up in each other's embrace.

Joe snickered and then turned on the camera, turning on the digital light and then snapping several shots from different angles.

Mike let the curtain fall back in place and then the two walked to the front of the bus.

They smirked at each other, knowing their plan was working.

Or so they thought.

Hours later everyone was awake and bored.

Annaed pulled a glass bottle of Dr. Pepper from the fridge and walked with Bill back to the circle of friends.

"How abou' we play truth or dare?" she suggested, opening the top with the palm of her hand and taking several drinks from it.

Mike and Johnnie shrugged. The rest of them nodded.

Annaed finished her drink quickly and then placed the bottle in the middle of the floor.

"Okay, who goes firs'?" she asked.

Georg reached forward and took hold of the bottle, spinning it deftly and then they all watched as it slowed down and then finally stopped with the neck of the bottle pointed at Gustav.

"Truth or Dare?" Georg asked, leaning back on his hands.

"Truth." Gustav answered.

"How old were you when you had your first?" Georg asked.

"Fifteen." Gustav answered, reaching forward and spinning the bottle.

It landed on Mike.

"Dare." He said, without even having been asked.

"Go annoy the bus driver for two minutes." Gustav said.

Mike got up and left for the front of the bus.

Two minutes later he returned and then spun the bottle.

Tom.

"Dare." He said.

"Go do something to annoy someone on the bus who is not the bus driver." Mike watched as Tom left the room.

Five seconds later there was a loud smack and a yell, Tom returned with a red handprint on his face and a sloppy grin on his lips.

"What did you do?" Mike asked.

"I walked in on Mari dressing… that's annoying right?" he asked.

Annaed nodded.

Tom spun the bottle and it landed on Johnnie.

"Truth." He stated.

"You're no fun… when did you first see Annaed naked?"

"We were twelve… she stripped after we swam and bared it all." Johnnie laughed.

Tom sighed and rolled his eyes.

Johnnie reached forward and spun the bottle.

It landed on Annaed.

She looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Truth."

"How do you tell if someone likes you?" Johnnie asked, knowing perfectly well the answer.

"I don', I couldn' tell if someone liked me even if they danced in fron' of me naked wearing a sign tha' said 'I like you." Annaed answered.

Bill blinked, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

The rest of the guys started laughing and rolling around on the floor.

Annaed reached forward and spun the bottle, it landed on Joe.

"Dare!" he shouted.

Annaed chuckled. "Go dance naked in fron' of the window in the bathroom."

Joe shot up and ran for the bathroom.

Johnnie and Georg followed him to make sure he would actually dance naked.

Several screeches and horn honks later they all returned.

Joe was grinning from ear to ear, Johnnie and Georg were laughing so hard they were crying.

Joe took the bottle and spun it, it landed on Bill.

"Truth." He said, not wanting to do anything.

"Where did those marks on your body come from?" Joe asked.

Neither Mike, Tom, or Georg had told anyone, but when they dressed for a couple of the concerts Joe and the others had seen them.

Bill felt his face pale.

Annaed looked down.

Mike, Georg, and Tom looked at one another, and then back at Bill and Annaed.

Finally after a long silence Bill coughed and muttered an answer.

Joe leaned forward. "I didn't hear that… what did you say?" he asked.

Bill glared at Joe. "Annaed, she did it…"

Joe lifted an eyebrow, he looked at Annaed, who was ignoring everyone in the room, to Bill, who was a bit paler than normal.

"Oh my God." He finally said.

Johnnie looked around with Gustav. "I don't get it." They said.

"Bill and Annaed had sex." Joe said, sitting back in astonishment.

"SAY WHAT!" Johnnie turned to Bill and Annaed.

"You motherfucker!" he leaped for the younger man.

Mike and Georg grabbed his shoulders.

They pulled him back and held him on the floor.

Annaed watched them. "Look, i' was a momen' thing, if I hadn' of wan'ed I apparently would still be a virgin." She said.

Johnnie quit struggling, looking at Annaed from under his bangs.

"But you were saving yourself for your love." He said.

They had grown up together, he knew her darkest secrets. He also tried to protect her when the time came around.

Annaed sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Guess my love will be disappoin'ed then." She smiled sadly at Johnnie.

Johnnie huffed and left the circle, heading to the backrooms.

Annaed fell onto her back. "Ugh, and people think girls are crazy." She muttered.

The truth or dare game dissolved after Johnnie left and the others drifted away.

Annaed stayed on her back on the floor.

Bill looked over at her.

She was really that oblivious?

He ran his hand through his hair like she had earlier, that was new.

Annaed leaned back up and stood, waiting for Bill before heading to the couch and sitting on it.

Mike and Georg watched them.

After a couple of seconds Annaed annoyed Bill and they were back to insulting each other.

Nothing new there.

…..

The next day the bus pulled up to a hotel and the screaming fans outside of it.

Annaed sighed. "Will you please take this damn cuff off so I won' have to go ou' in tha'?" she asked Mike.

Mike shook his head. "No, sorry, you two still haven't learned… so it stays on." He smiled.

Annaed groaned and then sighed. "Fine! But if I die I'm coming to haun' you!" she stated.

The bus doors opened before Mike could reply and Annaed jumped out of them, pulling Bill along with her as she ran for the entrance.

Bill stumbled before she could reach the doors and Annaed was pulled down as he tried to regain his footing.

"Come on!" she yelled, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the doors.

Once inside she breathed a sigh of relief.

Bill straightened and glared at her. "Are you trying to kill me?" he yelled.

Annaed shrugged. "I don' know, is i' workin'?" she asked.

Bill rolled his eyes and they waited for the rest of the band.

Once everyone was inside they all got their rooms.

Bill and Annaed were sharing again.

To which they objected to but were ignored.

Once given the room keys Annaed turned on her heel and marched away, Bill being dragged behind her.

The others laughed at them and then grabbed their own room keys.

In the room Annaed threw her bag to the ground and turned to the beds.

She looked at Bill and then at the beds.

With a growl she walked to the bed and sat down on it.

Bill sat beside her and they started ignoring each other.

After five minutes of that the silence was deafening.

Bill finally turned and pushed Annaed, for lack of anything better to do.

Annaed fell off the bed and Bill was dragged down with her.

She growled and slapped him.

Bill turned his head back to Annaed and wrapped both hands around her throat.

Annaed used the one hand still available to her and started slapping at his chest.

Bill lowered his body so her hand was trapped between them.

Annaed rolled her eyes and jerked at her other hand, dislodging Bill's left from her throat.

She then bit him.

Bill sighed and took his other hand off her throat, moving it to her shirt and ripping it.

Annaed growled. "You have go' to stop doin' tha'."

Outside the room twenty minutes later muttered curses were heard along with sharp cries.

Mike rolled his eyes and followed Georg back to the room the others were at.

"They won't be joining us." They said.

"Why not?" Gustav asked, looking up from the movie.

"They're asleep." Mike answered.

Bill mounted Annaed from behind, her front on the ground due to her arm being behind her so she couldn't hold herself up.

She frowned at not being able to hit him and then felt a sharp sting on her ass.

She turned her head and saw Bill's hand descending again.

….


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twenty two!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Mike sighed as he knocked on Annaed's and Bill's door for the third time that day.

He'd been by once that morning and they'd shouted at him to go away.

For lunch had been pretty much the same reaction though they had added a fuck to it.

Now dinnertime… Mike was slightly afraid of what they would tell him.

He waited for a few seconds and then leaned against the door, knocking again.

"Annaed! Bill! Dinner!" he called.

A groan, and then mutters.

"Ge' the heyall away from the room and don' come back until I come ou'!" Annaed shouted.

There was a smacking sound and then a growl.

Mike walked away from the door shivering in slight disgust.

He had never wanted to hear those sounds when Annaed was involved.

When Mike made it down to the dining room the others greeted him and he sat down.

"Where are they?" Georg asked, looking towards the door.

"Still in the room… I think we should uncuff them." Mike suggested.

The others nodded.

…

The next afternoon Annaed held her hand forward and Tom put the key in the slot and turned it.

Immediately she shouted and jumped for joy. "FREE WOMAN!" she yelled, running out of the room. "I'S TIME TO SWIM!"

Mike chuckled.

The others just rolled their eyes and Tom took the other cuff from Bill, Bill walked out of the room and to the next where he ordered a large lunch.

He'd had problems eating with Annaed around because she stole his food.

…..

Annaed returned to the room and dumped her towel on the bed, getting some clothes and heading immediately to the shower.

She didn't even notice Bill sitting in the corner playing a game.

Bill looked up as a bikini clad Annaed passed him though.

He let his eyes rove over her form, licking his lips unconsciously.

He then put his PSP down and followed her into the washroom.

Annaed looked at the mirror when the door opened behind her, she'd gotten her hair out of its messy bun and now it was hanging down her back in stringy waves.

Bill stood behind her, shutting the door softly, his eyes were on her back.

He stepped forward and his hands found places on her hips, teasing with the knots on her bottoms.

She looked at him and saw that he wasn't even looking back at her, his eyes were hooded.

Annaed sighed and reached up to her neck, untying the knot at the back and then the knot at her neck.

She was reaching for the ones on her bottoms when hands other than hers untied them for her.

Bill looked up at her as he let go of the right side of the bikini bottoms.

Annaed turned and looked up at him, searching for something in his dark eyes.

But whatever she was looking for wasn't found; she sighed and turned to the shower.

She moved the knob and tested the stream of water, aware of the clothes falling to the floor behind her.

When the water was the right temperature she felt his smooth hands on her once again. Annaed stepped into the ever flowing jet of water and moved her head under it.

She ignored his hands, which moved up along her belly to her breasts, and then up to her neck and finally to her hair. His fingers tangled in the wet tresses and curled slightly before relaxing.

Annaed kept her eyes closed, silent for the moment, whatever moment it was.

She was confused as to why he wasn't insulting her or choking her.

That seemed to be a favorite pastime to him.

Bill ran his hands down her hair, all the way to where it ended at her the top of her butt.

He looked at her shoulder, a tattoo of a bird flying free of its bindings, and leaned forward to let his lips brush it.

Annaed turned when he lifted his mouth away from it and reached behind him.

Bill looked over her shoulder and saw her hand enclosing a bottle of shampoo. Her hand retreated with it and she opened the top while at the same time moving the head of the shower away from her so it sprayed against a white tiled wall.

Annaed poured some of the green tinted liquid onto her hand and then closed the top of the bottle.

She rubbed the shampoo through her hair, making it foamy and whiter.

When she was through she turned back to the spray and moved the head back to her so the spray was washing down on her again.

The shampoo washed from her hair with help from her hands, when it was totally gone she started to turn for the conditioner.

But a hand on her back stopped her.

Annaed turned her head to see Bill grabbing the conditioner bottle and opening it, squirting some on his palm and then placing the bottle back on the shelf. He turned to her and grabbed her hair, running a conditioner laden hand through her tresses and moving his fingers along her scalp.

Annaed tried not to hum at the feeling.

She was wondering why he was doing this though.

She had thought that he had followed her for more sex.

Bill confused her greatly.

Bill moved Annaed's head back under the spray of the water and helped wash the conditioner from her hair.

He didn't want to remain as they were, like mutual enemy fuck buddies.

She did say that she wouldn't know if someone liked her even if they danced naked in front of her wearing a sign.

He decided to just show her.

He didn't like hating her anymore, it was too stressful.

Once her hair was clean Bill grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him.

Annaed closed her eyes at the feeling of him against her back, Bill certainly had a rager.

Bill grasped her legs and moved them apart, so she had her feet braced against the wall and the edge of the shower.

He bent her, moving her hair out of the way, and slipped one hand behind her.

Neither of them had spoken since entering the washroom, Bill liked it that way. He wouldn't know what to say anyway.

Annaed felt him enter her, his hands steadying her.

She reached forward and placed her hands on the slippery wall in front of her, leaning back slightly and hearing a hiss from Bill when she did.

Bill controlled his motions, keeping a slow rhythm, trying to not fall.

Too bad the floor wasn't slip proof.

Annaed moaned lowly, her head falling forward.

Bill kissed her bird again, smoothing his hand on her belly and her back.

Annaed felt her eyes roll underneath her eyelids.

Her belly was a sensitive place.

Bill's thrusts got harder, his head tipping back slightly and his mouth falling open, he never knew it was like this.

Annaed moaned loudly each time Bill's length entered her, she wriggled around a bit and a restraining hand stopped her.

She huffed lightly and one of her hands slipped a little, she moved it back up and tilted back.

Bill groaned.

Annaed smirked and did it again, each time he came forward she moved backwards.

Bill started rolling his hips forward faster; small 'uh' noises came from Annaed's mouth when he did.

Finally Annaed opened her eyes and a long low moan fell from her lips as she stopped all movement.

Bill felt her walls squeezing him; he thrust into her a couple more times and came with a grunt.

Annaed sighed as he slipped from her body; she stood up straight and turned around.

Bill caught her arms and moved one hand up to cradle her chin in the crease between finger and thumb.

He tilted her head up and leaned down.

Annaed closed her eyes when his lips covered hers.

They kissed, arms wrapping around each other's bodies.

Annaed thought she imagined it, but there came a slight fluttering in her stomach.

Bill felt his stomach do flips.

All too soon, to both of them, they had to breathe and Annaed turned to continue washing her body.

Bill moved his head under the spray and got his hair wet.

He shampooed and conditioned his hair quickly; grabbing the foam thing that Annaed gave him for his body.

He watched as she swiped her own over her own body, making suds lather up on her arms, chest, and legs.

Bill did his own body; they rinsed and then stepped out of the shower together.

Annaed grabbed a couple of towels and gave two to Bill.

He took them and dried his body while watching Annaed dry hers.

When they were done he contemplated taking her to bed, but decided not to.

Annaed glanced at Bill while he wasn't looking, her mouth tugged a little but she quelled it.

Something was happening.

It had to do with her feelings… and she wasn't sure she liked it or not.

….


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twenty three!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

All was quiet on the bus two weeks later.

Everyone was asleep, all was peaceful.

"Ow, wha' the fuck?"

Okay, not everyone was asleep.

Annaed opened her eyes and looked up; Bill hovered over her, a smirk on his lips.

She lifted an eyebrow and watched him quizzically.

Bill put a finger to his lips and his knee lifted from her aching leg.

Annaed felt his hand move under her right side, pushing her to the opening of the bunk.

Annaed let herself be moved, wondering what Bill was doing.

Bill finally stopped pushing her and moved his body so he was lying on his side. He grabbed the cover Annaed had over her body and pulled it over his own.

Annaed looked at him over her shoulder. "Wha' are you doin'?" she whispered harshly.

Bill looked up at her and his arm slithered over her waist, drawing her back against his body.

"Nothing." He told her, closing his eyes.

Annaed watched him for a few moments before sighing and turning her head back around and closing her eyes.

Bill curled his left arm under his head and moved his legs so it was in between Annaed's.

She didn't make any sound of complaint so he took a deep breath and fell easily into sleep.

He hadn't been able to sleep well since they had gotten on the bus a week ago. Tossing and turning and wondering what it was that he needed to sleep.

When he had seen Annaed climb into her bunk that night though, he had a thought.

So he waited until everyone was asleep and then got out of his bunk and climbed into Annaed's.

She wouldn't have even awoken if not for the fact that he didn't know where her leg had been and his knee had come down on it.

But that was all done now; he was with her and could sleep.

The next morning he woke up first and stared at the woman beside him, wondering why he felt this way.

He said he would know when he met his true love.

But apparently he didn't.

Was she his one and only?

Annaed turned in his arms and slung an arm over his own waist, drawing herself closer to him.

Bill felt a soft smile overcome his lips.

He placed his chin on top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her body. He closed his eyes and fell back into sleep.

…

"_Inflatable pool full of dad's hot air_

_I was three years old splashin' everywhere_

_And so began my love affair with water_,"

Annaed tapped her foot to the rhythm before she started walking around.

"_On a river bank with all my friends_

_A big old rope tied to a limb_

_And you're a big old wuss if you don't jump in the water_."

She smiled and felt the wave of amazing energy from the fans.

Mike, Joe, and Johnnie loved this song, she glanced back at them and saw them smiling and pointing at one another. They were mouthing the lyrics, but thankfully they didn't have mics or their voices would be broadcasted to the stadium.

"_And when that summer sun starts to beatin' down_

_And you don't know what to do_

_Grab your swimming trunks, ice up that old Igloo_

_And drive until the map turns blue_,"

She waved to her fans, blowing them kisses and smiling.

"_Daytona Beach on spring break_

_Eighteen girls up on stage_

_White t-shirts about to be sprayed with water_."

At that moment she turned and stared at Joe and Johnnie, right on cue a huge wave of water fell from the ceiling and doused them.

They jumped and looked up, trying to keep their guitars from dying.

Thankfully they didn't and the two kept playing.

"_Let her go boys_

_And when that summer sun starts to beatin' down_

_And you don't know what to do_

_Just go and grab someone you wanna see in a bathing suit_

_And drive until the map turns blue_."

She smiled and turned back to her crowd.

"_You can stay right there when the daylight's gone_

_Play truth or dare, and it won't take long_

_'Fore you and her got nothin' on but water_."

She smiled and laughed.

"_All you really need this time of year_

_Is a pair of shades and ice cold beer_

_And a place to sit somewhere near water_,"

Mike and the other two kept up their beat even though Annaed had finished.

She walked around and shook hands for the folks who had come out to see her.

Finally the three finished and they all left the stage.

They had gone second tonight, so Tokio Hotel was waiting for them in the changing room.

The four men started laughing at Joe and Johnnie when they caught sight of them.

"What happened to you?" Georg asked.

"Water." They answered, stripping down and changing into other clothes.

Annaed smirked. "I didn' wan' to ge' we' and they seemed like the nex' bes' things." She told everyone.

Joe and Johnnie rolled their eyes. "Just you wait, we'll get you back." They chorused.

Annaed gasped in mock horror. "Oh no! Wha' shall I do? Who will protect me?" she quivered trying to hold her laughs in.

Everybody laughed.

….

Joe and Johnnie looked at one another and then Johnnie pulled a camera from his pocket.

The interviewer, who had been looking at them when she could, turned her entire attention to them. "What do you have there?" she asked.

Annaed and Mike turned to them, eyebrows lifted. Usually they didn't pull anything at interviews.

"Oh, just some pictures we want to share with you." Johnnie smiled at her.

The interviewer nearly swooned, she really liked Johnnie.

But she held herself together and waited while Johnnie got up and walked over to her, kneeling down beside her and hooking up his camera to the line that fed directly to the TV.

"We recently got dunked, and would like to give some payback to the dunker." He explained, looking up at the now blue screen.

Annaed lifted an eyebrow.

Then Johnnie clicked a button on the camera and the screen was filled with a picture of Bill and Annaed.

Annaed gaped. "Holy _shi_'."

That word would be bleeped out when they aired it on the TV.

The interviewer turned to look at the lead singer. "You and the singer of Tokio Hotel are going out?" she asked, mildly disappointed.

She could feel Johnnie's arm pressing against her back, that nearly made her turn and beg to kiss him.

Annaed colored and looked down.

Johnnie chuckled and flipped to another picture.

Annaed started glaring at him, wondering how he had caught a picture of her and Bill kissing.

The crowd was silent, where earlier had been cheers was now stunned silence.

Mike lifted a mic to his lips. "We're not totally sure whether they are going out or not… and we live with them… but I'm sure if they are they would tell us." He stated, lowering the mic when he got through with his statement.

Annaed turned her eyes to Johnnie and he chuckled, unplugging the camera and retreating to the couch where his brother and friends sat.

The interviewer was silent for a few moments more, staring at the blank screen where a furiously making out couple had been earlier.

Annaed heard a faint buzzer and sighed in relief even as the interviewer snapped to attention and smiled at the cameras.

They said goodbye and then left the stage hurriedly.

Once out of sight of anyone Annaed turned and punched Johnnie in the gut. "Wha' the heyall are you thinkin'? Tha's a seriously sick joke." She said. "You know the fans are goin' to blow i' ou' of proportion, especially those hormonal teenagers!" she gritted her teeth.

Johnnie lifted his eyebrow. "Just decided you and Bill needed to see the truth. You can thank us later." He wrapped an arm around Joe's shoulders and they walked off.

Mike stood beside Annaed trying not to laugh.

She turned to him. "Why are you laughin'!" she asked, throwing her arms around.

He nearly started busting his gut then, kneeling down and laughing so hard his face went red.

Annaed rolled her eyes just as an arm descended on her shoulder.

She screeched and turned, eyes wide, to see Bill staring at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Everybody's tryin' to give me a hear' attack!" she yelped, storming off.

Mike started laughing harder.

….


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twenty four!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

It didn't take three days for word to spread, but it was still two weeks before Annaed would appear in an interview.

When she did loud cheers were heard from the throats of her fans.

Unfortunately a lot of Bill's fans were in the crowd, so there were a lot of glares.

Annaed felt each of them, it was hard to ignore them, but she did it.

She sat in front of the woman who was doing the interview and crossed her legs, looking at her steadily.

"Hello Annaed, how are you today?" she asked.

Annaed shrugged. "I was doing fine until I walked in here and people in the crowd started glaring at me." She answered truthfully.

Her fans laughed along with a nervous chuckle from the interviewer.

"Anyway, we've heard from a colleague of mine that you and Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel are dating?" she made this a question.

Annaed sighed. "Honestly I don't know…" she stated.

The woman across from her nodded. "Why don't we ask Bill?" she said.

Annaed shrugged and waited, turning her head to the entrance of the stage.

Soon enough Bill walked out dressed in his usual black ensemble.

He crossed the stage amid cheers.

Annaed nodded to him when he sat down beside her, lifting a microphone from beside her and smiling at the interviewer.

"Hello Bill, how are you?" she asked.

Bill laughed a little. "I'm just fine."

The interviewer nodded. "Now, about this question. Are you and Annaed dating?"

Bill looked at Annaed, who was watching him for his answer.

"My answer is the same as hers, I know I have feelings for her… or I am pretty sure I do. But no, we aren't dating as far as I know." He stated, looking back at the woman.

Said woman nodded. "Well that seems like a pretty honest question in itself." She said, turning her head to a screen.

An image popped onto it of Bill and Annaed wrapped around each other, it was taken from outside of a hotel, maybe the window.

Annaed lifted an eyebrow.

Bill felt his eyes widen imperceptibly.

"Now this image was on the inside cover of a magazine not yet released to the public." The interviewer smiled a little.

Annaed swallowed and then looked at Bill. "Well, there isn' much I can say abou' tha'." She said.

Bill sighed and turned back to the woman. "Is there really an explanation? It's kissing, people do it all the time." He answered.

The woman blinked, she had expected a blow up, not cool and calm answers.

"So you two are saying that you aren't in a relationship, and yet you do things together that a couple would do?" she asked.

"Define things." Annaed retorted.

"Kissing, touching, sex?"

"You'd like to know wouldn't you?" Annaed smirked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yea, i' is time to go isn' i'?" Annaed looked at the clock and then stood.

She bowed to the crowd and then walked offstage with Bill right behind her smiling widely.

Mari was waiting for them at the bus. "What the hell were you thinking?" she asked immediately.

Annaed buckled her seatbelt and then turned to stare at Mari.

"Wha'? I'm havin' a bad day." She answered.

Bill snorted quietly.

Mari rolled her eyes. "Bad day or not, you shouldn't be that rude." She told Annaed.

Annaed shrugged. "They should keep their noses to themselves."

….

A couple of days later the magazine article that the woman from the interview had gained the picture from came out. Annaed saw it from the hotels gift shop and then bought it, flipping through it and finding that photo, plus others.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"I don' like fame." She muttered, walking into the room and throwing the magazine at her boys.

Mike picked it up and looked at it. "Nice Annaed…" he said.

The other guys looked up and crowded around behind him and stared at the article.

Bill looked at the pictures and sighed, getting up and heading to his room.

Annaed noticed that he left but did nothing, instead choosing to stare out the window.

The pictures had been taken when they were at a hotel in a room on the second floor. Annaed recognized the room.

But how did they take a picture?

Maybe a building across the street, the picture was close up but a bit blurry.

She sighed and stood, grabbing her wallet and headed out to go to the snack machines.

She made it down the hall and turned the corner to the machines.

No one was inside so she entered and grabbed what she needed; turning and heading back to the rooms.

When she made it to her door though someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her into another room.

Annaed placed her hands on whoever's hands covered her mouth and tried to pull them away. She was unsuccessful but whoever had her turned her around and she looked up into Bill's face.

Immediately her eyes started shooting fire, she wrenched her head away and then lunged forward, biting Bill.

"Ow!" he cried.

Annaed released his skin and then rolled her eyes. "Tha's wha' you ge' for scarin' me." She said, walking around him to the bed and sitting on it.

Bill rubbed his neck and walked over to her until he was standing in front of her.

"Annaed…" he started, trailing off indecisively.

Annaed looked up at him, lifting one fine silver eyebrow, Bill sighed and bent until his whole torso was parallel with the floor. Annaed leaned back, Bill started to crawl forward, she kept on backing up until her head hit the headboard.

"Ow." She muttered, distracted enough to rub it.

Bill sat back on his heels and then grabbed her chin.

"Annaed." He said again.

Annaed turned her eyes to him. "Wha'?" she asked.

"I think… well." Bill looked down and then back up.

Annaed sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him forward so she could brush her lips against his.

Bill sighed and let his arms fall to support his weight on the bed. Annaed pulled back from the kiss, staring at Bill.

Bill opened his eyes and blinked at Annaed. "Why'd you stop?" he asked.

Annaed shrugged. "I don' know." She answered.

Bill slid a hand behind her back and pulled her forward, catching her lips in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

Annaed wasn't expecting that, after all everything they'd done together was more or less rough.

Bill leaned back and stared at Annaed's surprised face, she looked like she didn't know what to think.

Bill laid her down and slowly pulled up her shirt, raising it above her face and pulling it off.

Annaed was very confused, he was acting very odd.

Bill kissed her again, going down her neck and shoulders. His hands reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling it gently off her arms and throwing it to the floor beside the bed.

Annaed felt his smooth lips on her chest, near her collarbone; they went down to her breast and circled the tip of the left one. His warm hand came up and kneaded her right.

Annaed closed her eyes, feelings bubbling in her chest.

Bill released her breast from his mouth and looked up at her, watching as she slid her eyes open and stared at him in open curiosity.

Bill smiled softly up at her and then shed his shirt, throwing it down.

Annaed just watched.

…..

Twenty minutes later, around the panting and moaning, Annaed heard her name being whispered from Bill's lips as he came.

She opened her eyes and tilted her head, mouth falling open in surprise.

Bill had laid his head on her chest as he had come, but when she stopped moving under him he looked up.

Annaed wriggled out from underneath him, grabbing her clothes from the floor and putting them on haphazardly and running from the room.

Bill watched her go, extremely confused.

Annaed ran to her room and then to the shower, stripping and quickly turning it on, stepping under the blast.

He had never said her name before, not when they had had sex.

She was so confused, these new emotions, the way Bill was looking at her…

She hadn't experienced these emotions in a couple of years, it wasn't really surprising that she was confused.

The door to the bathroom opened and she looked up, but she couldn't see past the fog.

The curtain to the shower was pulled back and she was drawn into slim arms.

Annaed looked up at Bill, and then placed her head on his chest. '_Why am I so confused…'_

….


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twenty five!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

"_She's beautiful in her simple little way_

_She don't have too much to say when she gets mad_

_She understands she don't let go of anything_

_Even when the pain gets really bad_

_I guess I should have been more like that_."

Annaed strummed the guitar softly, thanking Tom in her thoughts for showing her how to play a little. She did more with a guitar now than she did weeks ago.

She was sitting on the bed in her room, cross legged and singing one of her older songs.

"_You had it all for a pretty little while_

_And somehow you made me smile when I was sad_

_You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart_

_And then you realized you wanted what you had_

_I guess I should have been more like that_,"

This song made her want to cry, or punch something.

Thankfully she kept a soft frown on her mouth instead.

"_I should have held on to my pride_

_I should have never let you lie_

_I guess you got what you deserve_

_I guess I should have been more like her_."

The door opened but she paid no mind to it, concentrating on singing.

"_Forgiving you well she's stronger than I am_

_You don't look much like a man from where I'm at_

_It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth_

_You love her as she loves you with all she has_

_I guess I should have been more like that_,"

Her eyes, which were shut, opened slowly and looked around the room. She didn't see anything so she shut them again and bent her head over the guitar again.

"_I should have held on to my pride_

_I should have never let you lie_

_I guess you got what you deserve_

_I guess I should have been more like her_."

Annaed sighed and kept strumming, moving her long fingers and the pick slowly.

"_She's beautiful in her simple little way_."

When Annaed put the guitar to the side she stretched and opened her eyes.

She jumped; Bill was sitting on one of the chairs alongside the wall, watching her with hooded eyes. She couldn't read them, and felt she didn't really want to.

When he noticed that Annaed had finally noticed him he stood and walked over to her.

Annaed looked over at him, lifting an eyebrow in question.

"Somethin' you wan'?" she asked.

"Yea." He answered, sitting beside her. "Why did you run out a couple of weeks ago?"

Annaed sighed and closed her eyes. "I don' really wan' to talk abou' tha' Bill."

He lifted an eyebrow but she didn't see it. "Why?" he asked.

"I's a tender subject… Bill please drop i'." Annaed asked him nicely.

"No, I want to know why you would run out. I care about you Annaed, and when I care about someone and they run out for no complete reason I need to know why." He told her, leaning forward a bit.

Annaed opened her eyes. "Bill, i's a reason that I have buried deep within me, I don' wan' to bring i' up. _Leave i'_!" she shouted, getting up and walking away from him to the other side of the room.

Bill came after her, grabbing her from behind and turning her around. "Annaed tell me!" he said loudly.

Annaed turned her head away, trying not to cry. "No! I' hurts too much!" she yelled.

Bill blinked. "What hurts too much?" he asked softly.

Annaed shook her head, lifting a hand and moving some hair out from in front of her eyes. "No, don' ask again Bill." She broke away from his grip and walked towards the door of the room, opening it and striding out.

Bill stayed in the middle of the room watching as she turned the corner and disappeared.

He sighed and walked out of the room as well, going to find Mike, or one of the brothers. Maybe they would tell him why she acted weird now.

He knew part of it was because he had said her name… but why would that scare her?

…..

Mike was playing a game on the entertainment system when Bill found him.

When he entered the room Mike looked up and then back to the game. "Wassup man?" he asked.

Bill sighed and sat beside Mike. "Why is Annaed avoiding a particular subject with me?" he asked.

Mike paused the game immediately. "Wait, tell me what subject it is first and then I might tell you why." He answered.

Bill told him about what happened between he and Annaed, excluding details of course, and then stopped.

"Ah… well, she would have to tell you that." Mike said, shifting his eyes back to the game.

Bill frowned.

….

Annaed sighed as she drank the rest of her NOS, she felt a little better.

The memories Bill dredged up made her want to curl up in a ball and cry, but she pushed that part of herself away and locked it away.

She went around another corner to go to the rooms.

Only to stop dead at the person walking towards her.

Her throat closed up and her eyes widened to impossible size.

The guy stopped and smiled at her. "Annaed." He crooned.

She stepped back, eyes darting back and forth to look for an escape route.

The guy stepped closer, raising his arms. "Annaed, I know I made a mistake, but hear me out." He said slowly.

Annaed shook her head, keeping her eyes always on the tall guy.

He frowned, getting closer again, and then reached out to grab her arm.

Once his fingers closed around her wrist Annaed started thrashing. "Le' go of me!" she yelled, hitting at his hand with the empty NOS bottle.

His face writhed into a mask of distaste. "Stop hitting me!" he hissed.

"No! MIKE! JOE! JOHNNIE! PLEASE! HELP!" Annaed called out, tears streaming from her eyes.

Her assailants face went white but he kept his grip on Annaed's wrist. He started to drag her down the hall.

A door opened to her left and Georg's face appeared, he looked worried.

Annaed nearly sighed in relief. "Georg! Please help me." She cried, turning to him and trying to pull away from the guy.

Georg looked at the guy and stepped forward. "Let her go." He said, reaching forward.

"No! We need to talk whether she likes it or not." The guy snarled.

"Le' me go Aaaron!" Annaed yelled.

Georg took Annaed in his arms and grabbed the other guy's wrist in his hand, moving the bones together painfully.

Aaaron kept his grip on Annaed though.

Two more doors opened, Gustav appeared and then Joe and Johnnie.

Both of the brothers saw Aaaron and went red. "You!" they yelled, running towards him and jumping on him.

Aaaron lost his grip on Annaed when he went down.

Joe and Johnnie hit him, and kept hitting him, Aaaron yelled out and tried to hit them back but got a fist to the nose for it.

Joe picked him up and held his arms behind his back as Johnnie started kicking him then.

Annaed cried in Georg's chest, not noticing the brutality of the men behind her.

Georg and Gustav stared at the three, unmoving in surprise.

Another door opened and Bill and Mike came out with Tom trailing behind them.

By this time hotel security had come and was trying to pry Joe and Johnnie off of Aaaron. They were mostly unsuccessful.

Mike saw Aaaron and his face darkened. "What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled, walking to the three men with the two staff members around them.

Aaaron was a bloody pulp; he couldn't have spoken if he wanted to.

Finally Mike helped the security pull Joe and Johnnie off of the quivering mass that used to be Aaaron. The two brothers fought them but then settled down.

Annaed turned to look and instantly hid her face again, not wanting to see.

All was quiet for about a minute before one of the security guys held up a walkie talkie and talked into it for a moment.

When he was finished he turned to Joe and Johnnie, recognizing them and then sighing.

"All of you need to stay here with us until the police and ambulance get here." He stated.

Annaed felt gentle hands on her shoulders, turning her around.

She opened red rimmed eyes and looked into Bill's face, her face crumbled further and she collapsed on the floor. She curled up and cried harder, scared beyond thought.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 26**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twenty six!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed stayed near Bill and Georg while they waited for the police and medics.

It took them ten minutes to get her to stop crying, they were still coaxing her into stopping shaking when the first policeman walked off the elevator.

He looked at the people scattered around in the hall, and then at the bleeding guy in the middle of the floor.

"Alright, somebody tell me what happened." He said, looking around again.

Annaed looked up at him and then her lower lip quivered, Georg talked to her quietly, telling her she needed to tell him what happened at first.

The policeman heard him and walked over to them. "You know what happened miss?" he asked, crouching down

Annaed nodded slowly, paramedics came onto the floor and immediately went to the guy in the floor.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the policeman knew this woman; his daughter was a very big fan of hers.

Annaed took a deep breath and then closed her eyes, nodding once before telling him what had happened between she and Aaaron, she stopped when Georg had grabbed her and Joe and Johnnie moved over and sat down beside them.

"We came out of the room we were in at the screams for help coming from Annaed." Joe started.

"When we saw that bastard trying to drag her away we took action. He's her ex boyfriend, a couple of year's back they got in a fight and he put her in a hospital." Johnnie finished.

The policeman blinked, looking back at Annaed. "Miss, I am going to ask you to come to the station with us to file a report. If you want."

Annaed nodded slowly, getting up shakily and standing there awkwardly.

The paramedics had taken Aaaron away already, so she didn't have to look at him.

The policeman stood as well, Joe and Johnnie moved so they were behind Annaed, and Bill took her hand.

They walked to the elevators, Mike following behind them.

Georg and Gustav looked at one another and then walked into Georg's room, Tom trailing behind them.

….

_(Flash-Back two years ago)_

_Annaed slipped into the front door after a day spent with Joe and Johnnie. They'd been at a carnival riding a lot of rides… but not the roller coasters._

_She dropped her keys into the holder by the door and looked up to see Aaaron in front of her with a fist raised._

"_Aaaron! Stop!" Annaed held her hands up and deflected a blow from Aaaron, who had swung at her head._

_Aaaron curled his lip up in distaste. "Where have you been?" he growled._

_Annaed shook her head. "Ou' with Joe and Johnnie, you know tha' Aaaron!" she yelled._

_Aaaron frowned. "You going out with them when I'm here waiting on you?" he asked, moving closer to her._

_Annaed backed up a few steps. "Wha' abou' you? I know abou' tha' woman you go ou' to see, you wan' to say somethin' abou' her?" she said, her eyes flashing._

_Aaaron smiled mockingly. "Yes, she's a better lay then you." He taunted._

"_Tha's because I'm a virgin you dumbass." Annaed snapped._

"_I think we need to change that." Aaaron advanced on Annaed, closing his hands on her wrists and pulling her close to him._

"_Aaaron, le' go." Annaed said, pulling back._

"_No, we're going to fix your problem and I'm going to enjoy it." He said._

_Annaed struggled and broke away from him, running to the front of the house. "Leave me alone!" she yelled back at him._

_Aaaron ran after her, picking up a short piece of a two by four._

_Annaed managed to get to the front door; she opened it and started running outside._

_Aaaron came after her._

_Joe and Johnnie, who had left earlier, had come back by to give Annaed's wallet to her, she'd left it in their car._

_When they saw the scene they jumped out of the car to run to save her._

_But they weren't in time, Aaaron reached Annaed and swung._

_A sharp crack and then Annaed fell to the ground, unmoving._

_Aaaron fell on her and began pawing at her clothes, trying to tear them off._

_Joe reached him first and tore him off of his friend._

_When Aaaron landed on the ground by Johnnie the man gave him more than a few kicks before Joe distracted him by yelling at him._

_Johnnie ran over to the two and frowned at the blood encasing Annaed's silver hair and running down it to the ground._

"_We need to get her to the hospital." Joe said, looking at Johnnie._

_Johnnie nodded. "Come on, I don't like the way she's bleeding."_

_(End Flash-Back)_

Joe remembered that incident very well; they hadn't been able to find the sonofabitch after that.

They had looked really hard too, but he'd disappeared.

Annaed had her head on her legs, curled up on the backseat.

They reached the police station and the man who had talked to them at the hotel escorted them to a room.

Annaed sat very near Bill and Mike, huddled between them, knowing they would protect her.

Another detective came in and sat on the other side of the table.

"Well, the man is in critical condition in the hospital, whoever it was that assaulted him knew what they were doing." He started.

Joe and Johnnie looked at each other, solemn.

Annaed shivered and stared at the man.

"Which one of you is going to file a report on him?" he looked up, scanning the faces in front of him.

Annaed held her hand out.

The man nodded and held up a clipboard. "If you could tell me what transpired I will write it down and then you can sign your name to it and we can make it so he will never be able to come near you ever again."

Annaed nodded, putting her hand on the table and sliding her other hand into it.

…

Joe and Johnnie were warned about excessive violence, but were let go.

They headed back to the hotel and Annaed immediately went to her room.

She didn't feel like talking, for good reason.

She reached up to her head and felt around on it, finding a very slight dip in the back of her skull where Aaaron had hit her with the two by four.

She'd had a bad concussion, along with that dip in the back of her head.

Annaed sighed and lowered her hand, pulling the cover up over her body and closing her eyes.

The door opened and she looked up sharply, but it was only Bill, he looked over at her and then pulled his shoes off.

Annaed stuck her head under the cover and wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them further against her body.

The bed dipped and the cover was pulled back, Bill slid in behind Annaed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is he the reason you run?" he asked quietly.

Annaed turned in his arms and placed her forehead against his collarbone. "Yes." She whispered.

Bill hugged her as best as he could. "What did he do to you?" he asked.

Annaed took his hand and lifted it so it was on the back of her head, then, lightly, she felt around with a fingertip until she felt the dip in her head.

She placed Bill's fingers there and then let him feel it on his own.

Bill closed his eyes as he felt the subtle dip; he wondered what she had been hit with. The realization that the guy from earlier had done it sent rage to boiling his blood.

Bill moved a hand to her chin and pulled her head up until he could see her eyes. "Please tell me Annaed." He requested.

Annaed took a deep breath.

"He was swee' at the beginning; the only thing tha' could really make me smile. But then… after a couple of months, he changed… or he revealed his true self. After tha' he became possessive, jealous of whoever I talked to, whatever I did withou' him. He wan'ed me to go to bed with him, but I wouldn', he go' even worse after tha', he started cheatin' on me." She stopped for a moment, Bill let her be silent.

"One day after I had been to some sor' of carnival with Joe and Johnnie, he attacked me, I ran out and he followed me, he hi' me on the back of my head with a two by four. I had to go to the hospital; I stayed there for the night, after tha' he didn' reappear until earlier tonigh'." She finished.

It was an extremely edited version, but Bill didn't know that.

"Why did you run when I said your name then?" Bill was really curious.

"He used to say my name like tha', so sof' and swee', and when you said i'… I go' scared, those memories came up and plagued me, and I had to ge' ou' for a little while." Annaed answered in a soft voice.

Bill dropped his head and kissed her, his lips soft against hers and not urgent.

Annaed sighed and let him soothe her, it was comforting.

Bill shifted so he was on top of her, hands holding her head gently, and legs on either side of her hips.

Annaed lifted her hands and held onto Bill's arms; strangely he kept away the bad memories. She wanted him near her, if it made her feel good she would always want him near her.

Bill sat back after a moment, his thumb caressing Annaed's cheek.

"I will never hurt you." He whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twenty seven!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

"I think the tour is almost over." Joe said, looking at Johnnie and Mike.

Mike looked up, thinking carefully.

"How many weeks have we been on it?" he asked carefully.

Johnnie tallied the amount in his head. "About fifteen weeks." He said.

"So seven months is about twenty seven to thirty weeks… we've been on it for fifteen… fifteen minus twenty eight is thirteen…" Mike calculated, he was the best at math out of the three of them.

Well, four including Annaed.

"So thirteen weeks?" Joe asked.

Mike and Johnnie shrugged.

"Great, I am not going to be the one to tell the others." Joe said, picking his PSP back up and continuing his game.

Mike and Johnnie looked at each other; they turned and began to play rock paper scissors.

Ten minutes later Mike slumped in defeat after twenty games and Johnnie sighed as he swept his hair back.

Tom and Georg walked in and sat down, drinking whatever it was that they had. "Hey." Georg lifted a finger in a small wave at the three.

"What's up?" Johnnie asked, picking up a book.

"Well, we were talking, there's only thirteen weeks left for this tour." Georg said.

Mike and Johnnie exchanged looks. "We were just talking about that as well." Mike said, looking back at the two.

Gustav walked in and took a seat on the table.

Joe looked up at him and nodded before returning his attention to the game.

All of them sighed, looking around at each other after they did so with lifted eyebrows.

…..

Annaed rolled over and buried her head in Bill's chest, her arms tightened around his waist where she had put them after she had rolled.

Ever since he had told her that he would never hurt her she had started to get a little more emotionally involved with him.

One of his arms came up and settled on her back, his leg between hers rising a little.

Bill then turned so his body faced Annaed's and he fell back into sleep.

…

Hours later Joe went down the hall and stopped in front of Annaed's and Bill's door. He lifted his hand and brought it down sharply, banging on the door three times before a short scream stopped him.

He lifted an eyebrow and then stepped away from the door.

Shortly murmurs could be heard and then someone crying softly.

Bill opened the door glaring.

Joe jumped back, not expecting an angry person.

"Thanks a lot." Bill snarled, turning around and going back to the bed.

Joe glanced inside and saw the top of Annaed's head peeking over the top of the bed.

"It's okay Annaed, it's only Joe." Bill said softly, bending down and grabbing her. He pulled her up and let her see Joe.

Joe blinked, his mind going over why she would be startled into crying until it clicked.

Aaaron.

That bastard must have shaken her up more than they would have first thought if Annaed started crying at the slightest loud noise or whatever.

Annaed looked over at Joe and her tears stopped, Joe sighed sadly. "Sorry Annaed." He apologized.

"So why'd you bang on the door?" Bill asked, wrapping his arms around Annaed.

Joe rubbed the back of his head. "We're leaving; they wanted me to warn you two. So you need to get your stuff together."

Bill nodded and Joe left, shutting the door behind him.

…..

Hours later they were on the bus heading for some other destination.

Annaed and Bill were in the back, talking quietly.

The others were all annoying each other.

…

Bill stroked Annaed's hair as she worked on a song, they were in her bunk. Annaed looked up at him and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Annaed dropped the pen and wrapped her arm around his neck; Bill pushed her back and slid one of his hands from her hair to her cheek. She sighed and leaned back, breaking the kiss, to stare at him.

Bill smiled at her and took her hand, caressing the back of it. "Annaed…" he started, looking down.

He felt a little shy.

Annaed blinked up at him. "What?" she asked.

"Umm… will you be my girlfriend?" Bill almost blushed…. Almost.

Annaed made a noise in the back of her throat, looking down for a moment.

Bill panicked, he was about to say never mind but Annaed kissed him. "Yes." She whispered against his lips.

Bill broke out into a smile; he pushed against her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You'll never leave me righ'?" Annaed whispered, looking into his eyes cautiously.

"Never." Bill said, rubbing her cheek with the hand not around her waist.

Annaed smiled and kissed him again, turning them so she was on top and Bill was underneath her.

They continued to make out for a couple of minutes.

Until Annaed sat up suddenly. "Song idea!" she exclaimed, sliding over and picking up the abandoned notepad and pencil.

Bill stared at her in shock, not really expecting her to stop and go to a notepad.

Annaed slid back onto Bill and smirked as she began to write out new lyrics, forsaking the old ones entirely.

Bill laid there, watching as she scribbled in her new brain surge.

"I really like this one." She said, looking up at him and smiling.

Bill lifted an eyebrow, but remained silent. Last time he had tried to say something while she was writing she had hit him with the pencil.

Annaed finished the song in under ten minutes, edited it in five, and then sighed happily.

"You done?" Bill asked, opening his eyes. He'd closed them about three minutes in.

Annaed put the pad and pencil to the side, leaning forward and kissing Bill softly.

Bill wrapped his arms around her waist, he broke the kiss and trailed his lips and teeth down her neck. "I'm taking this as a yes." He muttered to her.

Annaed sighed and rubbed her hands along his belly, sliding them under the shirt and up to his chest.

…..

They were in her hometown, doing a concert and an interview.

Naturally her family would visit her.

Annaed smiled at her mother. "Hey mom, wha's up?" she said, hugging the older woman to her.

They exchanged small talk for a while, Bill came over and sat beside Annaed.

Her mother glanced at him, blinking for a moment.

"Mom, I need to tell you somethin'." Annaed said, Bill took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

Ann looked between the two, lifting an eyebrow.

"Bill and I are going out."

Ann smiled. "Well it's about time." She said.

Annaed blinked.

"Wha'?"

"I knew something was going on between you two, it was only a matter of time."

Bill started laughing.

"You sound like my mother." He said, smiling at Annaed's mom.

Ann smiled. "She must be a smart woman." She stated.

Annaed smiled, it was nice to see her mom get along with Bill…. She hadn't liked Aaaron.

For good reason, apparently mothers could sense bad people.

….

"_Mama you taught me to do the right things_

_So now you have to let your baby fly_

_You've given me everything that I will need_

_To make it through this crazy thing called life_

_And I know you watch me grow up and always want whats best for me_

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers_."

Annaed smiled, this was a good new song, and she liked it a lot.

"_And he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps _

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So dont you worry about me_

_Dont you worry about me_."

A few of the fans screamed, Annaed believed them to be some of Tokio Hotel's fans. This made her happy, they had started out not particularly nice, but now they seemed to like her music.

"_Mama theres no way you'll ever lose me_

_And giving me away is not goodbye_

_As you watch me walk down to my future, _

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes_."

Annaed stayed in mostly one spot, but once the urge took her she walked down the catwalk, stopping at the end and singing more.

"_Cuz he is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps _

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So dont you worry about me_

_Dont you worry about me_."

She smiled, hoping for the best.

"_And when I watch my little baby grow I'll only want whats best for her_

_And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers_

_And that she'll say_."

Annaed knew that pictures and videos were being taken, and would probably be posted on youtube tomorrow or tonight. She made a mental note to look on there to see what she looked and sounded like. Maybe make a comment on a few of them, just for fun, because some fans knew how to enhance videos.

"_He is good, so good_

_He treats your little girl like a real man should_

_He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps _

_No he's never gonna leave_

_So dont you worry about me_

_Dont you worry about me_,"

Annaed closed her eyes and sighed softly.

"_Mama dont you worry about me_

_Dont you worry about me_."

….


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 28**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twenty eight!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

"NO!"

Joe jumped back as a shoe went flying past his head, he threw his hands up. "Come on, at least consider it!" he pleaded.

"LI'E HEYALL I AM GOIN' TAH TA'E A PHO'O LI'E THAYA'!" Annaed aimed and threw another shoe.

Joe sighed, dodging again, her accent was worse when she yelled…

"Please? Annaed we know how you and he are planning to 'come out' with your relationship in a couple of weeks… when you do they will want some photos of you two doing more than holding hands and kissing." He stated.

"You are the devil's chil', and NO, those photos jus' mean more blackmail for you an' the others." Annaed glared at the man who was practically like a brother to her.

Joe smiled sheepishly. "Well yea, that's always a plus." He chuckled.

Annaed pointed to the door of the room and Joe scampered away lest he encounter the fists of fury.

Annaed flopped onto the bed, splaying out like a starfish in the middle of it. They'd been making bids for their deaths…. Eh, pictures of her and Bill, since they had come out with the news that the two were dating about three weeks ago.

She ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes at the same moment.

Bill wasn't in the room right then, currently on some sort of run with Mike and Gustav. Whatever they were getting was a mystery to her…

Steel fake vagina for Tom? He needed one…

Annaed snorted at the errant thought and then wiped it from her mind, finding that laughing hurt her belly.

She turned over and drew one of her legs up, curling an arm under her head and moving the other near her breast. It was a comforting position, kind of like the fetal position, but at the same time not.

She sighed and relaxed.

….

They were in New York; Annaed had a couple of friends there.

She spent the day out with them, having a quiet time filled with laughter and jokes.

But then she had to leave, her friends called Mike while she was in the washroom.

He got the address and then they all hung up, her friends eyeing each other before smiling and going to put makeup on. Mike was their dream guy, along with Joe and Johnnie.

Annaed smiled slightly at her friends primping themselves in the mirrors along the washroom walls. She knew they had crushes on her band mates… one of the reasons she usually kept them away.

It was for the girls own good, nothing would have come of anything.

But hey, it didn't hurt to flirt once in a while!

Thirty minutes later a horn honked and then a door slammed.

Annaed got up from the couch and walked to the front door, waiting for the knocks to open it.

Bill smiled down at her. "We came to get you." He said huskily, leaning down and kissing her gently.

Amazed gasps behind Annaed made Bill look up more than a little bit frightened.

Annaed turned to her girl friends. "This is Bill Kaulitz, or in other words, Princess of Glitter and Pink." She introduced Bill to each of the girls.

All of them fell over each other to get at him and shake his hand, obviously knowing who he was.

…..

"Okay! ONWARD TO THE IN'ERSTA'E! I'S TIME FOR HUMAN FROGGER!" Annaed leaned forward from the backseat with an arm flung forward and finger pointing out the window.

Mike stared at her. "I'm worried about you." He muttered, starting the car and pulling away from the hotel.

Annaed pouted. "So… no human frogger?" she asked.

Mike rolled his eyes. "No, I think playing that when we were twelve and then getting arrested for it was enough for a lifetime." He said.

Annaed chuckled. "Isn' our video of tha' still on the police's lis' of things to watch out for?"

Mike shrugged. "More than likely, I would think they would keep it up there for reference to the younger generation of policeman." He stated.

Bill stared at Annaed. "You played human frogger and got arrested?" he asked, lifting his pierced eyebrow incredulously.

Annaed smirked. "I almos' _DIED_!" she threw her hands around.

Bill frowned. "Were you high?" he asked seriously.

"Maybe….. I remember drinking a lo' of NOS and Monster tha' day…. Don' you Mike?" she turned to the older guy.

Mike looked at her through the rearview mirror. "I am pretty sure you had about ten of them." He said, rolling his eyes at the memories.

Annaed smirked. "Oh yes, fond memories, very fond…" she trailed off, eyes moving to the passing scenery.

Mike looked at her again, redirecting his gaze to the road after a few seconds. "Annaed, think of puppies and kittens." He advised.

Annaed shifted her eyes to Mike, a small smirk playing on the edge of her lips. "Dead puppies and kittens." She mock whispered.

Mike started laughing.

Bill was at a loss.

"Don' worry Bill, i' was on an episode of the Walking Dead, I'm sure you haven' heard of i'." She patted her boyfriend's cheek.

Bill pouted.

….

"_Done a lot of things that I'm not so proud of. _

_Took a lot of turns, turned out wrong. _

_That's a worn out song. _

_Day by day moment by moment. _

_Taking my chances, trusting my heart. _

_It wasn't too smart_."

Annaed glanced up at the screens to make sure the video was playing along with her singing.

Though she had done a lot of videos for her songs, this one made her smile. It had to do with the fact that she got to dress up like an outlaw cowgirl and ride a horse.

"_Lonely, as lost as I could be._

_No way it's up to me_."

Tokio Hotel was in the back, watching some show or something, doing whatever they did before coming onstage.

Her fans screamed and threw water at her.

"_I will survive_

_I will endure_

_When the going is rough _

_you can't be sure_

_I'll tough it out _

_I won't give in_

_If I'm knocked down I'll get up again_

_As long as my dreams alive I will survive_."

Annaed grabbed a water bottle from midair and opened it with a deft twist of the cap. She took a drink and then slung it over the crowd.

"_Letting go of my bad habits. _

_Hangin on the hope for better times. _

_I'll be fine. _

_Learning to sleep in the bed that I made._

_Laying the blanket where it belongs. _

_I've gotta be strong. _

_Tear drops no one sees but me. _

_I won't stop, I'll always believe_."

A pair of boxers fell onto the stage and Annaed blinked at them before kicking them to Joe. He looked down at them up at her, his face full of shock.

"_I will survive _

_I will endure_

_When the going is rough_

_You can't be sure_

_I'll tough it out_

_I won't give in _

_If I'm knocked down I'll get up again_

_As long as my dreams alive_

_I will survive, yeah_!"

She almost sighed at the thought that they were near the end of the tour.

Things never lasted.

"_As long as my dreams alive _

_I will survive_

_I will endure_

_When the going's rough _

_You can't be sure_

_I'll tough it out_

_I won't give in_

_If I'm knocked down I'll get up again_

_As long as my dreams alive_

_I will survive_."

But like the lyrics in this song, she felt that she would survive, as long as she had the backbone for it of course.

That sounded cliché even to her.

"_I will survive_

_I will survive_

_I will survive!_

_Oh yeah!_

_No I will survive!_

_Yeah I will survive_

_I will survive_."

…..

The end of the interview had come, the big reveal of her relationship with Bill.

Mike, Joe, and Johnnie were all sitting beside her, all of them looking at each other with repressed excitement, dread, and hope.

"Hold on one second." Annaed smiled at the interviewer, who had been about to ask a question.

The woman lowered her microphone, smiling politely.

"I need to say somethin'... actually; Bill and I have somethin' to say." Annaed stood and turned.

Soon Bill came out and waved to the people, walking across the stage to stand beside Annaed.

The interviewer waited, the crowd waited, Mike, Joe, and Johnnie were about to start laughing their asses off.

Bill turned to Annaed. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" he asked.

Annaed smirked and turned to the crowd, Bill to the interviewer.

"We're going out." Bill said.

"Ge' your whiny asses over i'." Annaed finished.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 29**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter twenty nine!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed was on her bunk in the bus, they were heading for Canada merely on a whim… and a concert or three.

She was idly braiding a lock of her hair, completely zoned out.

It was only when a hand landed on her cheek that she jumped and looked up.

Only Bill, his eyes were kind, his lips in a smile.

Annaed left off braiding her hair and slid over in the bunk, making room for him.

Bill slid in and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to hers and turning so he was over her. Annaed closed her eyes, arms sliding around Bill's neck.

When they parted she was panting a little for air. Bill sighed and rubbed his hands down her body, sliding them under her shirt and rubbing his fingers across her skin soothingly.

Annaed brought his head back down and kissed him again, harder this time. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue across the bottom of his lips.

Bill opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, sliding it around and playing with his.

Bill groaned, his hands gripped her sides and he moved his crotch down to rub against hers.

Annaed hummed in acknowledgment of the hard-on he currently sported. Bill pressed his body closer to hers, breaking away from the kiss and moving his lips down her neck, sucking and nipping.

She let her hands crawl under his shirt, lifting the fabric so she could get under it. When they were immersed in fabric Annaed brought her nails down and scraped them up his spine.

Bill hissed and moved his hips a bit more energetically.

Annaed smiled and tilted her head back a little more so he could have more access to her neck.

Bill stopped kissing her neck and laid his head on her shoulder, still rubbing his pelvic area harshly against hers.

She heard muted pants coming from his mouth, felt his hands unclasping her bra. Annaed opened her eyes lazily and dragged her right hand down his side, nails still digging in.

Bill jerked and moaned, lifting his head and pressing a rough kiss against Annaed's mouth.

His hands took the shirt from her body, bra with it, and tossed it over his shoulder. Annaed heard it thump against the back wall of the bunk.

She responded to the shirt removal in kind, taking his off and throwing it over his shoulder where it joined her shirt and bra. Bill lowered his head and his mouth found her left breast, taking it and sucking lightly, placing a light nip every so often.

Annaed arched her back, low moans falling from her mouth.

Bill placed his hands on her pants and unbuttoned them, taking the zipper in his fingers and sliding it down.

The pants came off slowly, her underwear with them.

Once he had them off all the way he flipped them behind him, a leg fell out of the bunk. Annaed closed her eyes when she felt his hands on her legs, spreading them and then holding them apart.

His hot mouth and tongue were on her intimates; Annaed lifted her hands and fisted them in the pillow under her head.

Bill licked her pussy, taking pleasure in the moans falling from her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside her crevice and twisted it slightly, moving it in and out.

Annaed curled her toes, the feeling of his mouth and tongue was one thing, but he had a tongue stud, it doubled her pleasure.

She clenched her teeth, inhaling through them and then exhaling, creating a hissing noise with every breath.

Bill sucked, licked, and nipped, his mouth working slowly.

Annaed almost screamed when she finally came, but was able to clamp her mouth shut and tighten her jaws so it wouldn't escape and the other boys would come running to see if she was dying.

Bill lapped eagerly, tasting her essence and then, when there was no more, crawling back up her body. He placed his kisses everywhere on the way up, soft lips meeting equally soft flesh.

When he was back at her head he lowered his head and took her mouth, placing a chaste kiss there as well.

Annaed deepened it, tasting her essence on his tongue.

Bill broke the kiss. "You taste like oranges." He whispered, unbuckling his belt and then unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

Annaed pushed them down with him. "I've heard girls acquire a taste of something if they eat a lot of it." She told him.

"It's a wonder you don't taste like candy then." Bill pushed his mouth back onto hers and finally kicked off the pants.

Annaed smirked but wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him to her.

Bill pushed his boxers off with one hand, the other on her cheek.

Annaed moaned as he pushed into her without waiting any longer, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Bill hissed and his hands found their places on her hips, he slid out and then in.

Annaed found that her hands were back in the pillow, squeezing it.

Bill hunched over, driving his cock out and then in her body, trying to keep the moans to a minimum.

Everyone was on the bus, it was a rule they didn't bring groupies onto it and fuck them… but they didn't say anything about fucking other band mates, did they?

Looks like someone found a loophole.

Annaed tilted her hips up into Bill's with each thrust inside, she had her jaw locked, making sure nothing other than whimpers were escaping.

Bill angled his thrusts and drove in harder, faster. He felt sweat starting to cover his skin, but he didn't care, nothing mattered to him in this moment other than Annaed.

They panted together, sweat sticking to their skin, hands molded to either a pillow or soft, supple, skin.

Bill reached his high seconds after Annaed stiffened under his hands and cock. She barely made any sound, but from the way her walls were clenching him, milking him, he knew that she had come.

His own climax was harsh, bringing him to almost a stop before he was dry and collapsing on top of his girlfriend.

Annaed's hands unclenched, she lifted them and placed them on Bill's back. They both panted, air going into their exhausted bodies.

"Tha' was fun." Annaed commented dryly after a couple of minutes gasping in air.

Bill sighed and kissed her neck before groping for the blanket, somewhere with their abandoned clothes, and drawing it over their bodies.

…

Annaed bounced around in the green room; it was at least twenty minutes to show time. She clicked on a song from her playlist and then bopped her head to the beginning beats.

She and her boys were sharing the room with Tokio Hotel, everyone was psyched.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_

_Wasted_

_Ha, ha, ha, ha_."

Joe and Johnnie started bobbing their heads as well.

"_Ha, rock star lifestyle might don't make it_

_Living life high everyday click wasted_

_Sipping on purple stuff rolling up stanky_

_Wake up in the morning ten o' clock dranking_."

She started dancing provocatively, not caring that dancing like that may be bad for her with Bill in the room.

"_Party, party, party, let's all get wasted_

_Shake it for me baby girl, do it butt naked_

_I'm so wasted, she so wasted shout the bartender_

_Send twenty more cases_."

She twirled around, head banging.

"_Geeking like Whitney, geeking like Britney_

_Gucci no hippie but it's on like Jimy X_

_Pill poppers geeked up krazy whole click rolling_

_Everyone wasted purple codine sprite_."

Then she started rapping along with the song, Joe joining her.

"_Pink don't wasted, mix up, grandma drunk it_

_Then taste it, now grandma sipping syrup_

_Leaning wasted walking 'round fuck up_

_Twisting her finga home gurl_."

Annaed laughed, still moving and singing.

"_Slipped up drunk got wasted now_

_She back stage an she tryna get famous_

_Hit me up the drinky, drinky Gucci Mane_

_Shake it, club night, damn right, Gucci Mane wasted_."

Soon enough a body was pressed against hers, she recognized Bill's arms, curled around to her front.

"_Rock star lifestyle might don't make it_

_Living life high everyday click wasted_

_Sipping on purple stuff rolling up stanky_

_Wake up in the morning ten clock dranking_."

She dirty danced with him, smiling widely and singing all the while.

"_Party, party, party, let's all get wasted_

_Shake it for me baby girl, do it butt naked_

_I'm so wasted, she so wasted shout the bartender_

_Send twenty more cases_."

Annaed head bopped a little more, grinding her hips back into Bill's.

His low groan reached her ears.

"_I don't wear tight jeans like the white boys_

_But I do get wasted like the white boys_

_Now I'm looking for a bitch to suck dis almond joy_

_Said she gotta stop sucking 'cause her jaw's sore_."

Joe was rapping right along with her, Johnnie started up too, and Mike banged air drums.

"_Gotta bitch on the couch, bitch on the floor_

_Party just popping up but now he rolling more_

_Rolled on, three pills now, he on four I don't know, why?_

_But that remy turned into a whore_."

She felt Bill's hands inching into her pants, she turned them so they faced the wall. She didn't want catcalls.

"_Walked in the club, pocket full of big faces_

_Got the forty on my waist and it's off safety_

_'Bout forty goons wit me and we all wasted_

_Only remy straight tonight dawg no chasing_."

Bill slid a hand into her pants, cupping her beneath the material, but over her underwear.

A chin on her shoulder, Annaed kept singing.

"_Rock star lifestyle might don't make it_

_Living life high everyday click wasted_

_Sipping on purple stuff rolling up stanky_

_Wake up in the morning ten o' clock dranking_."

They kept dancing, only the two knowing that Bill was stroking her sex.

"_Party, party, party, let's all get wasted_

_Shake it for me baby girl, do it butt naked_

_I'm so wasted, she so wasted shout the bartender_

_Send twenty more cases_."

Annaed's hat fell to the floor, knocked off her head by Bill's outstanding hair.

"_Only click faded we geeked up crazy_

_Big boy bracelet we white boy wasted_

_No shirt, fuck it unless your arms tatted_

_We slapping trunk disgusted the liquor_."

Annaed laughed when Bill's hand that wasn't in her pants brushed a ticklish spot on her belly.

Bill stopped moving the hand under her pants.

"_Keep wasting two eighty five east side me and Plies wasted_

_Racing seven big booty broads chasing spring break_

_Fifty thousand white girls shake it some dancing naked_

_But everyone wasted magic city Monday_."

Annaed felt his hand coming out of her pants, she grabbed it and the other when they started to go for her stomach.

"_Ball players wasted this one for yo' uncle_

_Drinking Thunderbird wasted twelve pack wasted_

_I need more cases and Gucci not a racist_

_All my diamonds Caucasians_."

She held onto his hands, bumping and grinding with him more to distract him from tickling her.

"_Rock star lifestyle might don't make it_

_Living life high everyday click wasted_

_Sipping on purple stuff rolling up stanky_

_Wake up in the morning ten clock dranking_."

A soft knock at the door, but they all ignored it.

By now almost everyone was singing, whether they knew the words or not.

"_Party, party, party, let's all get wasted_

_Shake it for me baby girl, do it butt naked_

_I'm so wasted, she so wasted shout the bartender_

_Send twenty more cases_."

The door opened and Mari walked in, going directly for the stereo and turning off the music.

Immediately all eyes were on her, she smiled. "It's time for you guys to get onstage." She announced.

Annaed sighed, detaching herself from Bill's embrace, he turned her before she could walk away though.

She looked up at him and he kissed her gently.

Then Mari pulled her away and out the door with Mike and Johnnie behind them.

Joe had already left the room.

Bill sighed and sat back down on the couch, glaring at his pants.

Tom laughed at him. "Should we bring her back?" he teased in German. "She could fix your problem real quick, maybe."

Bill flipped him off and got up, heading for the bathroom.

…..


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter thirty!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" Joe looked over at Annaed as he placed his shoes on his feet.

"I am pretty sure, I don' feel like clubbin' today… I think I will go swimmin' though." She answered, pulling her bikini out of the suitcase and placing it on her bed.

Joe sighed and then said bye, walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

Annaed sat on the bed and pulled her Ipod out, flipping through songs and placing the headphones on her neck. She settled on a song and then leaned back on the bed, letting the music play and soothe her.

The door opened and she looked over to see Bill walking in and heading over to her.

Annaed leaned up and paused the song. "You goin' too?" she asked.

Bill nodded. "Yea, maybe you can come after a while?" he asked.

Annaed shrugged. "I don' know." She said.

Bill smiled down at her and then placed his hand under her chin; he leaned down to brush her lips with his.

"I'll be back later." He said, lifting his hand and caressing her cheek with it before turning and leaving.

Annaed sighed and pressed play on the music again.

…..

They'd been there for three hours, all of them getting sloshed to the point where they couldn't see anything clearly.

Bill looked around and saw a shining head of hair, he smiled. "Annaed." He called, walking towards her and taking her in his arms, twirling her around and placing his lips on hers.

She responded readily, hands curling around his neck and hands gripping the back of his shirt.

Bill tore away from her for a moment and almost fell. "Let's go to the hotel, I'm sloshed." He giggled.

Annaed didn't say anything or protest as he led her away and to the vans. The driver in one started it up once Bill and Annaed got in.

He turned back to Annaed and drew her head to his, still not seeing her clearly, and pressing his lips to hers again.

She groaned underneath him as he continued to kiss her and let his hands roam on her body.

…..

Annaed swam around in the pool, doing lazy laps and humming to herself. She had been swimming for about thirty minutes, it was enjoyable.

She got out of the pool and looked around, seeing a steam room on the other side of the room. She smiled and padded to it, going inside and sitting on one of the warm stone benches.

…

Bill led her to the room they shared, kicking open the door and shutting it behind them as he let her go inside.

When he turned to her she was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Bill smirked and walked over to her, undoing the buckle of his belt.

…

"Where's Bill?" Mike and Joe looked around, not very well though.

Georg looked up and blinked at them, out of all of them he had drunk the most.

"He left with Annaed." He slurred, sighting a cup and grabbing it, downing it in three gulps.

Mike pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed the number three button. Immediately the phone began calling Annaed's phone.

…..

Annaed stepped out of the steam room and mopped at her body with a towel from the stand beside the door.

She looked up when she heard her phone beginning to ring.

She walked over to it and picked it up, seeing that Mike was calling her and rolling her eyes. But she answered it anyway, just to see that they were okay.

"Hello?"

…..

"Oh god, yes, right there." Annaed moaned, Bill chuckled and drove his length into her body another time.

He felt her nails scratching his hips; her left leg was on his shoulder, the right curled and pushed to the side by Bill's arm.

…

"I will check the room in a minute… are you guys on your way?" Annaed pulled her pants on with one hand and then squeezed the phone between her head and shoulder.

Mike replied and Annaed sighed. "Well, I'll be up there then, you said five minutes?"

Another muttered answer and then Annaed grabbed her shirt and headed out the doors from the pool and walked to the elevators.

…..

Bill grunted and thrust harder, seeking the high he knew well.

Annaed moaned and bucked underneath him, saying his name repeatedly.

….

Annaed got off the elevator and looked down the hall; faint sounds of someone getting some reached her ears.

She rolled her eyes; they could keep it down just a little.

She walked to the room she and Bill stayed in and then stopped.

The sound was coming from the room… Annaed shoved the keycard into the slot and threw the door open.

The moans stopped, Annaed blinked and her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Bill?" she whispered, staring at the bed.

Bill sat up, looking towards her with a confused expression on his face.

The woman under him smirked at Annaed, a smirk filled with contempt.

Annaed stepped inside the room. "Wha' the heyall are you doin'?" she asked quietly, murderously.

Bill shook his head and then looked at the woman under him, he slid back from her. "But… who's this?" he muttered.

The woman sat up. "I guess you weren't enough for him, hun." She said smugly.

Annaed turned to the woman, lifting an eyebrow. "If you don' shu' up I will rip all of the limbs protruding from your body off." She gritted out from between her teeth.

The woman slid off the bed. "You can't tell me to shut up!" she yelled.

Annaed launched herself at the woman, catching her by the hair and forcing her down to the floor. Once there she began to bang her head on the floor, punching at her stomach with her other hand.

The woman was caught off guard, she tried to scratch at Annaed but her nails failed to grip skin. Annaed got up from her knees and dragged the fair haired woman to the door, snatching and pulling till they got there.

Once they were outside the room Annaed let go of her and kicked her out.

The guys got off the lift, stopping when they saw Annaed continually kicking at the woman.

Annaed spat at her, catching her in the face with the lob of spit. "I don' ever wan' to see you again." She growled, kicking the woman in the face.

The woman whimpered, trying to get up, or crawl away.

Annaed turned to the room again; Bill was sitting on the bed staring at her.

"You! I don' wan' you to ever talk to me again… EVER!" she screamed, tears finally pouring down her cheeks.

Mike reached her first, grabbing onto her and pulling her away from the door.

Annaed collapsed into his chest, sobbing.

Joe and Johnnie made to go into the room, just to give Bill a piece of their minds, but Gustav pulled the door shut and Georg placed a hand on both of their chests.

"You can talk to him tomorrow; I don't think he is going anywhere." Georg said quietly.

Joe and Johnnie glared at him but they stepped back, turning and going over to Mike and Annaed.

Tom, Georg, and Gustav looked at one another; they couldn't believe what just happened.

Annaed continued to cry to Mike, he glanced to the side and saw the woman who she had assaulted getting into the elevator.

He frowned, not knowing what would happen after she told people… if she told people.

Annaed pulled away from him, turning her face up to his. "Do I always end up broken?" she whispered.

Mike sighed and hugged her, pulling her tight against his chest.

"No, you don't." he told her.

Joe placed a hand on her back, Johnnie stood beside his brother, both of them were solemn.

…

Thirty minutes later she had calmed down; they were in Mike's room, discussing sleeping arrangements.

"Our beds aren't big enough to fit two people." Joe and Johnnie said, looking regretfully at her. Mike nodded, sighing.

"Neither is mine." He stated.

"Am I the only one who got the queen sized bed?" Tom asked out of the blue.

Gustav and Georg nodded, looking angry that he had gotten the biggest bed.

Annaed had her face in her hands, tired beyond belief.

Mike and Joe glanced at each other, thinking.

Tom did have a big bed, and Annaed would kill him if he touched her.

Mike sighed and glanced down at Annaed. "Look Annaed, we need to get to bed, and Tom has the only other one that's big." He said.

Annaed glanced up at the corn rowed guitarist.

She sighed and nodded, standing slowly.

It was amazing how a thing like an upset band mate could sober everyone up into thinking correctly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter thirty one!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed lay in Tom's bed that night, curled up on her side and crying silently.

What Bill did reminded her of everything that happened to her, all the bad stuff.

Dustin, Aaaron, and now Bill… would it never stop?

She closed her eyes, shivering slightly.

…..

_(Flash-Back)_

_Twelve year old Annaed put the last dish in the dish washer; once she was sure they were in properly she put a tab in and shut the door. She started it and then walked over to the oven, picking up a silver spatula and stirring up the soup inside the pot._

_A knock came from the back door and Annaed yelled out for whoever it was to come in._

_The door opened and Dustin, who was ten years old, came in with a big smile on his face and a fish in hand. "Look what I caught with daddy today Annaed!" he crowed, lifting the fish and swinging it around._

_Annaed turned and looked at the fish, it looked to be about four pounds and was a big mouth bass. "Nice fish, why didn' you bring i' over sooner?" she asked._

"_Daddy and mommy had another fight; I put it in the freezer so it wouldn't stink. When they stopped yelling I took it and brought it over here." Dustin looked down and shrugged._

_Annaed frowned, looking down at her slightly shorter cousin. "How abou' we cook i'?" she asked._

_Dustin looked up and his eyes got wide. "You know how to cook them?" he asked._

"_I used to go fishing with deddy before he lef', he showed me how to do everythin'." She reached forward and grabbed the fish, turning and placing it on the counter._

"_I need tha' knife… tha' one, yes." Annaed muttered, looking for and finding a skinning knife. _

_Dustin stood beside her and watched avidly._

_Annaed skinned the fish and placed it in a baggie, leaving it open for the innards._

_When she had pulled them out she glanced at Dustin, he was into how she was doing everything. With a smirk Annaed flicked the innards at him._

_Dustin caught them in his hands, shrieking._

_Annaed started laughing; Dustin threw them on the floor, almost stepping on them._

_Annaed shook her head and picked them up, placing them in the bag with the skin._

_Dustin stared at her for a moment, and then started laughing, Annaed smiled at him._

_(End Flash-Back)_

Annaed rubbed at her eye and smiled fondly at the memory.

But his parents had divorced a couple of months later, and they had to stick together.

_(Flash-Back)_

_Annaed groaned and rolled over, hand reaching blindly for her cell phone. The ringing was beginning to get obnoxious._

_She finally found it and grabbed it, opening it and placing it to her ear. "Hello?" she muttered._

"_Annaed." Her mother, Annaed wondered what she wanted._

"_Yes mom?" she asked, sitting up in bed, looking at the clock and seeing it was three in the morning, Friday._

"_Annaed, I hate to be the one to tell you this…" Ann stopped, sobbing._

"_Mom! Wha's wrong? Is everyone okay?" Annaed felt her eyes widen, terror lanced through her._

"_No… no someone isn't okay." More sobbing, Annaed felt her throat close up._

"_Who isn' momma? WHO'S NO' OKAY?"Annaed stood and paced, she felt tears rising in her eyes._

"_Dustin… Annaed, Dustin isn't okay… he's dead." _

_Annaed collapsed on the floor, the phone fell from her hand. She felt tears coursing down her cheeks._

_A high keening wail rose from her throat, sobs racked her body. "NO!" she screamed, banging her fists on the floor, her hair covered her face as she bent over, dry heaving._

"_I'm sorry Annaed." Her mother's voice was faint, the phone a foot from her hand._

"_No! Momma please tell me he's fine! HE CAN' BE DEAD!" she screamed at the inanimate object that held her mother's voice._

"_I can't, Annaed he is." Annaed bolted for the wash room, leaning over the toilet and heaving into it._

_Her door opened, Mike came through, looking startled._

"_Annaed? Annaed is everything alright?" he asked, sighting her in the wash room being violently ill._

_Annaed heaved again, her body reaching for the supper she had the other night._

_Mike saw the phone on the floor and picked it up. "Who is this?" he asked._

"_Annaed's mother, where is she?" Ann demanded, still crying._

"_She's throwing up in the wash room." Mike answered. "What happened?" _

"_Her cousin Dustin died last night." Ann answered, sounding heartbroken._

_Mike nodded though Annaed's mother couldn't see it. "I'll take care of her, don't worry." He said._

_Ann hung up then and Mike threw the phone onto the bed._

_Mike walked into the wash room and pulled Annaed's hair away from her face._

"_It's going to be alright Annaed." He whispered, rubbing his hand on her back._

_Annaed sobbed and sat back away from the toilet, Mike reached forward and flushed it._

_Annaed looked at him from red rimmed eyes, tears streaming and nose running a little. "He's dead Mike." She croaked._

_Mike got a cup from the sink and filled it with water, he bent and helped Annaed up. When she was standing he moved her over to the sink and had her wash her mouth out._

"_He's dead." She whispered after spitting._

_(End Flash-Back)_

She curled even further into herself, reliving those memories didn't help, they never helped.

Aaaron had come along at least three months later, Annaed had been in a bar drinking away her sorrows. When he had approached her she had smiled a little and then turned her back on him.

_(Flash-Back)_

"_Hi." The guy who had walked up to her a second ago sat down beside her._

_Annaed glanced at him, and then took a drink of her tequila. "Hello." She muttered._

"_What's a pretty girl like you doing crying like that?" he asked, reaching up and brushing a lock of hair away from her face. He tucked it behind her ear._

"_I's a personal matter." Annaed sighed, ordering another drink._

_The man smiled at her. "Well maybe I can help you out, do you want to dance?" he questioned._

_Annaed shrugged, looking down at the bar. Her drink came and she gulped it down._

_The guy held out his hand. "How about introductions before we dance? Hi, I'm Aaaron." He stated._

_Annaed looked at his hand, she took it and then shook it. "I'm Annaed." She said quietly._

_Aaaron slipped from his barstool. "Come on, let's dance." He held out an arm and Annaed decided to just go and dance with him._

_On the dance floor Aaaron held her gently and danced, swinging her around and telling her about himself._

_She learned a little about him that dance, and on others. He didn't want to let her go it seemed._

_Then, for the first time in months, she felt a true smile come onto her lips._

_Aaaron held her for a slow song, dancing and swaying with the beat. Annaed wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest._

_She felt a little safer, wrapped in his arms._

_Annaed sighed and closed her eyes, moving with him and the beat._

_When they separated that night she had given him her number, and he had called her the next day. _

_(End Flash-Back)_

Annaed wiped away the single tear that fell down her cheek, turning onto her belly and burying her face in the pillow.

Tom slept undisturbed beside her, on his back.

Annaed groaned and squeezed the pillow tight, more tears escaping.

Life was a bitch, especially to her it seemed.

Another shiver, Annaed looked over at Tom and then sighed, moving her body so she could squeeze in next to him and get some warmth from him.

She closed her eyes again and sighed, drawing the cover further up her body.

What was wrong with the world that it kept hitting her with heartbreak and emotional trauma? Was it her?

It had to be her; otherwise this shit wouldn't happen to her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 32**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter thirty two!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

The next few days were alright, if they ignored the silence and glares that passed between Annaed and Bill.

They were staying at the hotel for the next two weeks, so everyone was in close contact with everyone else.

Bill didn't look too happy with Annaed when he saw her coming out of Tom's room. Tom had come out after she did; his eyes on her backside, Bill felt jealousy and suspicion ripple through him.

But now they were back to silence, Mike, Joe, and Johnnie were just glad they weren't yelling at each other.

"What are we doing tonight?" Joe asked, pressing the pause button on his game and looking around.

"We could go to another club; I feel the need to get drunk." Mike said, looking over at Annaed.

Annaed was in a corner reading a book she had bought from the store a day earlier.

Johnnie and Georg nodded, Tom shrugged.

Gustav and Bill weren't in the room with them; supposedly Bill was talking to Gustav.

Annaed flipped a page in the book, looking totally uninterested.

"What do you think Annaed?" Mike asked, looking over at her.

She barely glanced up. "Yes, sounds like fun." She muttered.

Mike rolled his eyes, she wasn't paying attention. "You should dye your hair and become a stripper." He told her.

"Yea, I can do tha'." She stated.

Mike's words registered to her about two minutes later, she looked up and glared.

Everyone in the room laughed.

Annaed flipped them all off and then put the book down, stretching after she did so.  
>….<p>

At the club Annaed had about five shots of whiskey before settling back in the booth and watching the others.

Mike and Joe were on the dance floor with two girls each, Johnnie was talking to the bartender.

Georg and Gustav were chatting up some girls near the restrooms, and Bill…. She didn't want to see him and looked for Tom instead.

Tom was bringing a couple of drinks back to the table.

When he reached her he held out one and she took it, smiling softly. "Thanks Tom." She said, taking a sip.

Tom lowered his body into the booth beside Annaed, drinking from his cup before placing it on the table.

"How come you aren't out there with everyone else? Having fun and dancing?" he asked.

Annaed sighed. "I don' really feel like dancin' righ' now." She answered.

Tom nodded and then gulped down a little more of his drink, Annaed followed suit.

Her head was beginning to feel fuzzy, her limbs heavy, but she didn't care.

Tom slid closer to her, resting his hand on her thigh, Annaed ignored him, looking around again.

His hand moved up her thigh, fingers tickling.

Annaed swept her eyes around the club; she saw Bill glaring in her direction and moved her eyes away from him.

But soon lips were on her neck, she jumped a little, not really expecting that. Annaed turned her head to see Tom reaching around to her right side and pulling her closer.

Annaed frowned a little but bent her head back, letting him have her neck. His lips were soft, and he knew how to work them, the bite of the lip ring went unnoticed.

His hands wandered farther up her thigh, until they were under her skirt.

Annaed shivered and felt his lips curve a little on her neck.

A thunk on the table split them apart; Annaed turned her head and saw Mike and Johnnie laughing and helping each other up. Obviously much more drunk than she was, both of them slid into the booth and smiled at everything around them.

Annaed rolled her eyes and slid away from Tom; she finished her drink and then pulled her cell phone out.

She texted one of the body guards and then replaced it in her bag.

Five minutes later everyone was being rounded up, placed in a van, and driven off to the hotel.

Bill wasn't in the van with them, Annaed didn't care, but it did make her wonder.

They got back to the hotel and Georg fell in the elevator, resulting in Mike, Johnnie, and Gustav falling over. Annaed rolled her eyes as they laughed on the floor and then, with Tom and Joe, helped them up.

Once the elevator reached their floor the three helped everyone else to their respective rooms.

Annaed tucked Johnnie and Mike in, pushing their hair away from their eyes.

She closed their doors and then went into Tom's room; he was already on the bed. Apparently asleep, Annaed walked in the washroom and took a quick shower before dressing in some light pajamas and walking to the bed. She climbed in, pulling the cover over her body and turning off the lamp beside the bed.

…..

A few hours later she was still awake.

It was apparent when Bill got back from the sounds in his room.

She groaned and pushed the pillow over her head down around her ears, hoping that would help drown out the noise.

A few tears slipped down her cheeks though. He'd already broken her already shattered heart again, why did he have to do this?

The woman's voice screamed out his name, along with quite a few yes's.

Annaed groaned in frustration.

Tom moved, lifting his head and glaring at the wall, he sat up and Annaed blinked. When did he get naked?

But soon her thoughts were diverted to the pounding of the bed in the other room.

Tom growled, leaning forward and hitting the wall with his fist. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he roared.

The sounds stopped for a moment, he'd obviously startled the two in the next room.

Then Annaed could hear the woman speaking, heard the bed squeak as someone got up, and then a groan as the door was heard opening and shutting a few minutes later.

Tom lay back down and sighed, shutting his eyes once more.

Annaed stifled a laugh and closed her eyes as well, thankful to Tom.

She drifted off; sleep now overcoming her as she thought of ways to get Bill back for what he did.

….

Two days later she knew what she could do; judging from the way Bill looked at her when she spent time with Tom.

It wouldn't take much to do it either, from the way she saw it he was always ready to go.

She needed a few drinks, though, before she did this.

…

"Tom, come and drink with me!" Annaed called out, gesturing for Tom to come over.

Bill looked up at her words and glared before returning to his PSP.

Tom walked over and sat down in front of her, grabbing a bottle. "Any reason?" he asked.

Annaed shook her head and took three drinks from her margarita.

Together they made their way through eight beers and five mixed drinks, Mike had come over at about the end of it and grabbed two beers.

When they had polished off the alcoholic substances they were laughing at each other.

Bill looked at them in disgust.

Annaed stood. "I need to go lay down." She said, looking around.

Tom stood up also. "I'll take you to bed!" he announced, taking her arm.

They laughed and danced out of the room.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Johnnie stated, watching the door close behind the two.

Georg shrugged, Gustav nodded.

Joe and Mike played cards and ignored everything.

Bill went to his room, watching as the door to Tom's room slammed shut.

He growled, going inside his own room.

…..

Annaed swayed as she got on the bed and crawled to the middle of it.

Tom wasn't too far behind her, his hands always somewhere on her anatomy.

She sat down and turned, eyeing Tom. "Well? You goin' to do somethin' or no?" she asked.

Tom's eyes glittered and he tore off his shirts before leaping for her and tackling her. Annaed yelped as her back hit the bed.

"You ass!" she laughed, Tom acted as if he didn't hear her, his hands going to the bottom of her shirt and pulling it off.

….

Bill frowned as the noises in Tom's bedroom continued.

His heart pulled, he closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

Why did she still do this to him? It was obvious that they didn't like each other anymore, but to go after his brother?

Did she have no morals?


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 33**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter thirty three!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Annaed wished she could say getting back at Bill made her feel better, but truthfully…

It didn't.

It made her feel worse.

She wasn't even supposed to feel bad; well she was supposed to feel bad he fucking cheated on her. But why did she feel bad for cheating on him?

Wait… she didn't cheat on him… they weren't together anymore!

Annaed groaned as her thoughts chased each other around in her head.

A hot arm slid over her back, Annaed rolled her eyes and ignored him, he would be dealt with later.

She turned her head to the side he wasn't on and opened her eyes, staring at the wall. Her throat felt dry and clenched; her mouth like the Sahara Desert.

The hand belonging to Tom wound around her back and dragged her back into his chest. She sighed and turned, staring at him in question.

He didn't deign to speak, only moved to start kissing down her throat.

Annaed rolled her eyes, wishing for a distraction.

Thankfully she was heard and rapid knocks were heard on the door of the room.

Tom groaned, laying his head on her chest to glare at the door.

Annaed inwardly jumped for joy, she turned her head to look at the door as Tom had.

More knocks.

"Wha?" she called out.

A sigh. "We're going down for breakfast, Mari wants you down there." Mike stated, sounding tired.

Annaed looked at the clock and lifted an eyebrow; it was only seven in the morning.

"Alrigh." She said, turning and moving to the edge of the bed and climbing off.

Tom stayed, it wasn't like he was needed, plus he was pretty tired in the first place…. He decided to just go back to sleep.

Annaed was unaware of his inner thoughts, she showered and dressed, heading down to where Mike and the others would probably be.

…..

Two hours later Annaed and Joe were having a paper ball war and Mari was telling about the appointments in the near future.

"Oh, Annaed." Mari looked up and snapped her fingers, just now remembering. "You have a doctor's appointment to discuss your birth control in about ten weeks." She stated.

Annaed shrugged and threw the ball at Joe again, catching him in the forehead.

Joe fell backwards and Annaed smirked at him.

Mike and Johnnie sighed; Mari looked around at them all. "That's all guys, you can go do whatever it is you usually do during the day." She stated.

Annaed stood. "Who's goin' chicken huntin? We's goin' chicken huntin." She sang.

"That is the most horrible song ever made." Mike commented.

"ICP hater." Annaed stuck her tongue out at him and then walked away from the table.

She walked to the elevators and jumped on one, Johnnie coming after her and Joe coming after him.

"Hey guys… wan' to go party tonigh?" she asked, pressing the button for the fifth floor.

Joe and Johnnie shrugged.

"I'll take tha as a yes." Annaed stated, watching them.

The doors to the elevator opened then and Annaed turned to get off.

She was able to take two steps into the hall before something black obscured her vision. She stopped and looked up.

Bill stared down at her, sadness in his eyes; he reached out and grabbed her arm gently. "Annaed I need to talk to you." He pleaded.

Annaed snatched her arm away from him. "I don' talk to cheaters." She said, going around him and heading to Joe and Johnnie's room.

Bill came after her. "Annaed please! I didn't mean to sleep with that woman, I was drunk! She looked like you and didn't even say anything when I called her by your name." he said.

Annaed felt tears threatening to pour. "I' doesn' matter, even if you didn' know i' wasn' me. You still fucked her!" she yelled.

Joe and Johnnie stood behind them, watching warily.

Bill frowned, his hands fisting at his sides. "I didn't mean to! If I hadn't of drank I wouldn't have! Maybe you should have come with us so that wouldn't have happened!" he yelled right back.

Annaed bristled. "Don' try to make me feel bad! I didn wan to go so I didn! Maybe you should have stayed!" she screamed.

Bill grabbed Annaed. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, turning and walking to his room, throwing open the door and going inside, slamming it behind him.

Annaed stood in front of Joe and Johnnie, looking at the door Bill disappeared behind in shock.

She looked at the brothers, blinking. "Did he jus say…" she trailed off.

Johnnie sighed. "Contrary to popular belief, Annaed, men tend to apologize for something they really regret." He told her.

Annaed blinked, frowning a little bit.

"Huh."

Mike got off the elevator then and walked up to them. "I talked to the others, we're going out tonight." He announced.

Annaed rolled her eyes. "I'm no' now." she stated.

The other three shrugged, it was a little rare that Annaed actually went out with them.

….

Georg walked up to a blonde haired beauty at the bar, smiling as she noticed him and blushed faintly.

He could tell she was more than a little drunk by the way her eyes were glazed over and how she swayed just a tad.

"Hallo." He said, finally reaching her. "What's your name?"

"Noelle." She muttered, her eyes lowering and the blush on her cheeks rising.

"Would you like another drink?" he asked.

She nodded, looking up at him.

Georg placed an arm around her small frame and ordered two beers.

Once they were brought to him he gave Noelle one and then grabbed his, turning and leading her to the table everyone was at.

…..

Annaed looked up as the door to Tom's room opened and Tom stumbled in.

She caught sight of Georg and a small blonde chick making out as they stumbled further down the hall. Presumably to his room.

Tom laughed randomly and shut the door.

Annaed looked at him and then lifted an eyebrow as he pulled off his shirts and headed to the washroom.

Annaed placed her head back on the pillow and sighed softly, closing her eyes. She heard the shower running in the other room and then proceeded to ignore it.

Her thoughts were on Bill and why he would say sorry.

Maybe he really meant it…

…

Bill lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling, a pad of paper and a pencil beside him. He had been writing lyrics to a song, but the sounds of everyone coming back from the club distracted him.

The song was an apology to Annaed; he hoped she would take him back.

Bill sighed and picked the pad and pencil back up, his eyes skimming through the half formed song. It didn't really sound like an apology, but maybe if her explained it she would see it.

Maybe.

…..

The next week everyone was piled into a van to go to the airport to head to New York.

Annaed was asleep up front, headphones in her ears playing soft music.

The guys were crowded in the back, talking to one another about the rest of the tour. They had about ten weeks left.

Bill sat in the back, eyes closed, and humming softly. His song for Annaed was finished and he had yet to pick the perfect time to sing it to her.

The opportunity hadn't presented itself; he knew it would, but not yet.

It would happen soon, he could feel that.

The driver turned and then slowed, reaching the airport.

Annaed opened her eyes at the change in speed and then sat up, pulling the headphones from her ears and stuffing them in her bag.

The van stopped and Annaed opened her door, jumping out and shutting the door behind her. The guys came out behind her and they walked into the airport, dodging random screamers who flung themselves at any of the guys.

Some of them went after Annaed; she was spooked and backed up into a cart which fell over. After that she stayed near Mike.

Once they were all on the plane they all breathed a sigh of relief. "Never had tha' happen four times in a row." Annaed muttered darkly.

The rest of them laughed and Annaed chuckled after a few seconds.

Other passengers got on and then Annaed pulled her headphones and mp3 out of her bag. She stuck them back in her ears, not yet turning it on, but waiting for takeoff before she did so.

Several dark looks and an argument with the flight attendants later Annaed was listening to her music. The plane was in the air, the attendants serving beverages, and everyone was calm.

It was the first time they had had a calm moment in four weeks.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter thirty four!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

Two days later Annaed marked out an entire week on the calendar, Joe noticed. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Annaed looked at him over her shoulder. "I've been keepin a calendar of the tour. We have nine weeks lef' of i' now." She stated. Johnnie looked up as she turned back to the calendar and flipped through the last seven months of it.

The brothers lifted their eyes to the air.

Annaed smiled and put the calendar back in her bag. "Usually I mark out a week after i's completed." She finished.

Mike walked in and went over to Joe and Johnnie, leaning down and talking to them in low tones for a second. Both of them stood after a minute and the three walked out.

Annaed noticed and frowned slightly but dug around in her bag for something to do.

She had just grabbed her laptop when the door to the room opened and Bill walked in.

Annaed looked up… and froze. "Wha' are you doin in here?" she asked, her eyes going back to the door.

Bill shut it, turning and walking towards her. "I wanted to show you something." He stated.

Annaed shifted from one foot to another, ready to bolt if he did something she didn't want to do.

But all Bill did was grab her and sit her on the bed, when he was sure she wouldn't move he grabbed a small chair and dragged it over.

He sat down and pulled a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket. "Just listen to me would you?" he asked, looking up at her with worried eyes.

Annaed nodded slowly, wondering what he was doing.

Then Bill started singing, closing his eyes and pouring his heart into what he wrote. This apology had better be worth it.

Annaed felt her own eyes widen, an unwilling smile pushed her lips up. She clasped her hands together, and prayed she could keep silent.

Bill opened his eyes and watched Annaed for her reaction, still singing. Annaed was watching him intently, a small smile on her lips.

Bill resisted the urge to smile himself, it was hard, but he had to keep a straight face. He shut his eyes again and kept singing, knowing that she liked his song now. If she didn't she wouldn't be smiling… right? He was sure of it.

Annaed loved the song, she knew it was his way of apologizing, and she accepted immediately. But she would let him sing first, because it really was a very sweet song.

When Bill finished he opened his eyes and leaned forward, hoping beyond all hope that she would forgive him.

Annaed sat on the bed for a minute, watching him closely.

"Okay, I forgive you." She finally said.

Bill's smile was so wide Annaed wondered if it would break his face in half.

But she didn't have too much time to contemplate that before he leaned forward and wrapped his freakishly long arms around her and smashed his lips to hers.

Annaed squeaked and her eyes widened but her own arms wound around him and she closed her eyes. Her lips moved in sync with his, mouth opening and tongue coming out to rub against his.

Bill pushed her back against the bed, sliding from the chair and pushing her up. She moved willingly, their lips still connected, to the top of the bed.

Bill cupped one hand around the back of her neck, drawing her head further up when she tried to move it back.

Finally she had to jerk away, breathing raggedly. Bill smiled softly, an 'oops' in his eyes.

Annaed rolled hers and pushed against him again, enticing him closer. Bill unbuttoned his shirt, drawing it away from his porcelain chest and throwing it off the bed.

Annaed ran her hands down his body, nails catching slightly on the slight indents that made up his stomach. She unbuckled his belt and drew it through the loops on his pants, tossing it to a corner.

"You love me?" she asked, eyes closed in hope.

"Yes." He whispered, taking her shirt and pushing it up her body, over her head, and dropping it to the side. Annaed shivered, Bill unsnapped her bra and put it with her shirt.

Her eyes opened, catching Bill's and holding them.

"You won' leave?" she asked softly.

"I'll drag you everywhere I go." He promised just as softly.

Annaed smiled and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down and then letting him kick them away.

Bill kissed her again, drawing her ever closer to him and taking her own pants off.

They were both naked as jaybirds; Annaed rolled over and presented Bill with her backside. He kissed her bird and smoothed his hands over her lower back.

"I broke my promise." He stated.

Annaed's head snapped around, her eyes fearful.

"I said I would never hurt you… and I have. I'm sorry." He said, speaking so soft she had to strain to hear his words.

"I forgive you." She said after a moment.

Bill climbed up her body, kissing the back of her neck after moving her hair out of the way. She felt him at her entrance and spread her legs further, head falling forward and hands clenching the pillow in front of her face in anticipation.

Then Bill took her, powerful strokes driving his hips forward and rocking their bodies. Annaed felt her eyes roll, not knowing why they did.

Bill grunted as his hands held tight onto her hips, the muscles in his arms, back, belly, hips, and legs all worked to achieve one goal. Their pants filled the room, low cries echoing dimly in the low lighted area.

Annaed stuffed her face in the pillow, her hands clenching at the edges of it.

Bill moaned, his head falling back and eyes closing.

Annaed looked up at the moment, eyes finding the mirror set in the bed. She saw Bill, half bent over, his head falling back and his eyes closed. She shivered at the sight, he looked dangerous.

Sweat popped up on their bodies, covering them with the slick salty substance.

Bill leaned back down, his eyes staying shut, and kissed her bird again, nipping the skin just under it. Annaed shuddered, her body finally coming into the throes of passion that would take her to the top.

Bill drove into her harder, feeling her body squeezing his in its search.

He bit back a yelp as his hand slipped and he almost fell forward, he planted it on her shoulder. She bucked.

"Bill."

His eyes opened wide, finding her face.

She'd said his name…

He jerked, filling her waiting body as her own name fell from his lips.

Annaed sighed and smiled; body relaxing.

Bill pulled from her body and lay beside her, his arms drawing her near him.

"You said my name." he whispered, watching her incredulously.

Annaed closed her eyes tiredly. "I realized tha' I love you." She answered, wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bill smiled, kissing her and hugging her tighter to his chest. 'Best day of my life.' He thought, looking down at her peaceful face. Annaed was unaware of his thought, her mind shutting down for a peaceful rest.

Bill leaned up and reached down, grabbing the cover from the bottom of the bed and pulling it over their naked bodies.

…..

The next day Mike and Joe wandered out of Bill's room; both had roomed with Annaed at first. But now they didn't really want to go in there, even if they were wearing yesterday's clothes.

Georg walked out of his room and yawned, heading for the elevator.

Joe and Mike followed him, both assuming he was going for breakfast. When Georg saw them he smirked. "Have a nice night?" he asked.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Would have if this runt would have stopped kicking me." He glared at Joe.

Joe sighed. "I told you I kick when I dream. Can't see why you wouldn't listen to me." He stated.

Mike growled lowly.

Georg laughed hard.

They made it down to breakfast and filled their plates, eating as much as they could.

"We have a show sometime don't we?" Joe asked between bites of bacon.

"Yea, like, in two days or sommat." Mike gulped some orange juice and then took a bite of another piece of bacon. "This tastes weird but good." He commented, dipping another piece in his cup and taking a bite.

Joe stopped chewing and Georg just stared at him.

Mike noticed.

"Hey! You can't tell me you haven't eaten anything weird before!" he took another bite of orange juice soaked bacon and chewed furiously.

The other two rolled their eyes. "Just don't come running to us when you throw up." Joe stated.

Mike glared and kept eating. "Not going to throw up." He growled.

Georg laughed and took a bite out of a biscuit. Joe chuckled and all three went back to eating.

Johnnie trudged down with Gustav then and the two nodded to the three before filling their plates and sitting at the table with them.

"Anything new?" Johnnie asked, drinking some milk.

"Annaed and Bill are presumably back together." Mike stated, drinking his bacon laden orange juice.

"Oh? How did that come about?" Johnnie asked semi interestedly, he had figured that Bill was going to apologize to Annaed last night.

What other reason would he and Joe have been kicked out of the room while Annaed had been talking to them? Granted it wasn't really Johnnie's room and Mike did the kicking…

Mike, Joe, and Johnnie all sighed for completely different reasons.

….


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: **Country Mix-Up

**Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tokio Hotel, or any of the songs that I may use by other country stars such as Trace Adkins, Tom McGraw, or Kenny Chesney. They are their songs, and I have claim to them other than owning them on CD or MP3.

However I do own Annaed Sparza, she's my country star, she's five six, has bright silvery white hair, bright gold eyes, a skinny body and a tan complexion.

**Authoress Note:** Ok, here goes chapter thirty five!

For those of you who do not know, the guys on my banner are some of the boys from Escape the Fate! Johnnie, Joe, and Mike. Annaed is the woman, obviously, and you all should know Tokio Hotel by NOW. Lol.

….

"It's time to go." Mari took Annaed's arm and led her to the door.

"WAI'! HE DID NO' JUS' SAY WHA' I THINK HE SAID!" Annaed yelled, looking back at the doctor with a frightened expression.

"The results were positive Miss Annaed." The doctor said calmly.

"FUCK YOU! THA' TES' WAS RIGGED! RIGGED I SAY!" she jerked her arm but Mari held her fast.

The older woman dragged her out of the office, past the other patients, past nurses, and past the lone paparazzi woman.

"Annaed! What happened?" she asked, taking pictures and holding a recorder under Annaed's nose.

Annaed glared at her and let Mari drag her to the van. "Leave me alone! YOU'LL FIND OU' SOON ENOUGH ANYWAY IF I BELIEVE WHA' THA' LIAR SAID!"

Mari pushed the louder woman into the back and shut the door, she sighed and hopped in front, starting the engine and pulling away from the parking space.

Annaed buckled up and started rocking back and forth.

"I'm no' goin' to believe him… I'm no'…." she muttered, glancing at the big blue building.

Mari sighed, more than a little worried for Annaed's sanity and well being. "Calm down Annaed, we need you sane when the boys fly back to Germany tonight." She said soothingly.

Annaed rolled her eyes over to Mari. "I don' like doctors." She said numbly.

"For good reason after today I would assume." Mari stated.

Annaed nodded and kept rocking. "Wha' if he didn' lie? Wha' if wha' he said was true?" she asked, glancing around.

Mari frowned. "That would put a slight rift in our plans… the tour is ending though… so if it is true then it came at a slightly better than worse time." She muttered, glancing back at the rapidly breathing Annaed in the backseat.

Annaed ignored her mutters, more concerned with her own at the moment.

Mari drove back to the hotel and parked; Annaed jumped out and ran for the doors. She entered and made it to the elevators, pushing the button rapidly.

Mari walked up to her at the moment one of the elevators made it to the ground floor and opened its doors.

Annaed jumped on and pushed the button for the sixth floor, waiting impatiently for it to rise.

Mari had never seen her so agitated in this way before… it was scary.

Once they were on the correct floor Annaed practically flew to the room Mike, Joe, and Johnnie shared. She banged on the door and when it opened in front of an irate Joe pushed him aside and shut it behind her.

"I am goin' to kill someone." She muttered, locking the door and turning to the guys.

Mike and Johnnie were on the beds, looking at her through their squinted eyes.

"What's up?" Johnnie asked.

Annaed started pacing, wringing her hands in front of her belly nervously. She looked at all of the guys from time to time, seeming to judge something before looking away again.

They waited patiently, or as patiently as they could.

Annaed turned to them and opened her mouth to say something but seemed to think otherwise and went back to pacing.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor before long." Joe joked.

Annaed snapped her eyes to him. "We are in some serious shi' guys." She stated, still pacing.

"Why? Did you finally snap and kill someone?" Johnnie barked a laugh.

"If only i' were that simple." Annaed muttered.

Mike cocked an eyebrow. "Well you better tell us now or we won't care either way." He told her.

Annaed stopped and turned to the m, looking at each one of them carefully for a few silent moments.

She opened her mouth again and started to say something, but a knock on the door interrupted her before she could start.

"Wha?" she snarled.

"Annaed? I need to talk to you, it's really important."

Bill.

Ah lovely Bill, with his sensitivity and knowledge of all life changing things about to happen. Annaed sighed and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it.

She dragged him in and then locked it again, and then she turned and pushed him over to the bed and made him sit beside Mike.

Annaed took three deep breaths, looking at each of the boys again, but this time edging to the door.

"Guys… Bill." She said, looking at all four, her hand unlocked the door.

"What?" they chorused.

"I'm… pregnan.'" She opened the door and bolted, heading to her room and hiding in there.

The four stared at the open door with a variety of mixed expressions.

Bill was white, his mouth hanging open as if he lacked jaw muscles.

Mike and Johnnie looked similar both were shocked, which showed on their faces. Their eyes looked a mile wide, mouths a thin line of contemplation, and cheeks sunk in.

Joe sat on the floor and blinked at the door.

Finally they all looked at one another, shock still running through their systems.

"Would she ever make a joke about this?" Bill asked, looking supremely nervous.

"No, she says pregnancy is too serious a subject for her to joke about." Mike answered, falling back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling.

Bill looked at the door, as if expecting Annaed to appear and prove Mike wrong by laughing about their reactions.

But she didn't, which worried him further.

Bill finally stood and walked out of the room, heading towards Annaed's own. He reached the door and knocked on it, soon enough it opened and Annaed was staring at him through worried eyes.

"Wha?" she croaked, sounding as if she had been holding back tears.

"You're really…?" he trailed off, his eyes moving to her stomach.

Annaed stood back and allowed him in, shutting the door behind him.

"I was hopin' the doctor was lying, bu' he took ten tests, a' my reques'. All were positive… he took an ultrasound and figured I was abou' ten weeks." She reported, looking at the floor.

Bill stood in front of her, watching her and judging her actions. He stepped forward. "Is it… is it mine?" he squeaked.

Annaed nodded. "You didn' ever use a condom…" she whispered.

Bill was scared beyond belief… and also happy, Tom had used a condom.

That old flare of anger stabbed up at the thought of his twin touching Annaed but he was able to push it away.

Bill took her hand, leading her to the bed.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked.

"I don' know, maybe give i' to my mom, she knows more abou' babies and the like than I do." She muttered.

"Do you think… well… do you think you could keep it? I know we aren't ready to be parents… hell we aren't even married. But, well… it would let me sleep better at night if I knew you had it with you." Bill told her.

Annaed glanced up at him through her eyelashes. "I don' know… maybe." She stated.

Bill sighed. "A baby?" he asked.

Annaed nodded.

Bill looked down, wondering what he would do next.

Annaed watched him, also wondering what he would do, hopefully not propose.

Marriage was the leading cause of divorce after all; Annaed knew that all too well. She would never get married, not willingly that is.

People would have to hold several guns to her back before she ever exchanged vows.

Bill finally looked up and allowed a miniscule smile to filter onto his lips. "Would you go to Germany with us for a while so we can see about this?" he asked.

Annaed closed her eyes, thanking God it wasn't a cliché proposal. She opened them and nodded just a bit.

Bill smiled. "Do you think we should tell the others?" the others being Tom and the two G's.

Annaed shrugged.

Bill didn't make a move to stand and neither did she.

"I think I wan' to take a nap." Annaed said, looking at the middle of the bed.

Bill nodded, watching as she scooted back and laid down in the fetal position in the middle of the bed.

He crawled behind her, wrapping an arm around her middle and holding her.

Annaed sighed. "I'm pregnan'…" she muttered.

Bill glanced down at the small of her back and closed his eyes, imagining her several months from now. She would probably be well rounded, a glow of pregnancy around her.

He didn't feel the small smile come onto his face.

They had weathered a lot of things together, and sometimes apart, but life just seemed to like throwing hard balls their way.

Bill let his hand cover Annaed's and squeeze gently.

They could make it together…

Whatever life brought to them… _they could make it together_.

….


End file.
